


Broken Promises

by Capsicle2013



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Artist Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Childbirth, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, Mpreg, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pregnant Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:13:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 78,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capsicle2013/pseuds/Capsicle2013
Summary: One time is all it takes. Steve knew this, and yet he had allowed himself to be so careless, so irresponsible. Tony was just his boss. That's all he ever will be. Now Steve has to break some surprising news to him.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 659
Kudos: 508





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So this story was actually done before, but it was done in Bucky's POV and flashbacks. Also, Steve had died and I felt it would be better if Steve didn't die, and I wrote the story focusing on him and Tony. I added more and changed some things, and I actually prefer this version which is why I deleted the other. I hope you all like it! Let me know :)

One time is all it takes. Steve knew this, and yet he had allowed himself to be so careless; so irresponsible. He glares at the test in his hand, hoping that if he stares at it hard enough the result would somehow change. It doesn’t. It’s still reads positive. He’s pregnant.

He curses under his breath and tosses the test in the sink, the sound of it clinking against the smooth porcelain ringing throughout the room. He steps back until he’s colliding with the wall, and he slides down. The corners of his eyes burned with tears and he blinks rapidly to keep them from spilling. His life was about to change and he had no one to blame but himself.

That’s not true. It takes two to make this happen, but it wasn’t like the father was going to stick around. Their encounter had been nothing more than a quick fuck, something Steve was going to regret for the rest of his life. There was no love between them, not even a friendship.

Tony Stark was just his boss. That was it. That was all he ever would be.

Steve knew better than to sleep with his boss; it was taboo, and yet he broke that rule and ended up in Tony’s bed. Resisting the man had been easy at first; they didn’t get along right away, but despite their opinions about each other, there was something between them.

He wasn’t in love with Tony; there was a difference between love and lust. Steve was just shy of crossing over that line, but he knew that once he crossed it, he could never go back. He vowed to forget about that night with Tony, knowing that it didn’t mean a thing.

But now he could never forget. Not when he had a reminder of that night growing inside of him.

It’s a struggle to keep the tears back and they begin to flow from his eyes. He wipes them away angrily, not wanting to allow himself to get worked up over his predicament. He had options and it wasn’t like he had to worry about Tony butting in. He knows he should tell him, and maybe he will. But right now he needs someone else.

He needs his best friend.

When Steve pulls up to the familiar house, relief washes over him when he spotted his friend’s car in the driveway. Bucky normally isn’t home around this time; his job at the VA is unpredictable at times, but Steve is thankful that he was able to catch him.

His stomach churns when he rings the doorbell. He shouldn’t be this nervous to tell his best friend, not when he hasn’t had a issue telling Bucky about his problems in the past. But this time was different. He knew how much Bucky despised Tony.

There’s time to rush back to his car and pretend that he never stepped foot on Bucky’s front steps, but he doesn’t get the chance. Bucky is answering the door, face lighting up like it always does when they see each other. That warm smile quickly falters and Bucky is frowning now.

“Hey. Steve, you okay?” He asks, worry evident in his tone. Steve mentally screams at himself to supply an answer, and when he doesn’t, Bucky grows more concerned. “Steve, hey talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“Do you have a minute?” Steve finally finds his voice. Bucky nods and steps aside to let him in.

There’s a sense of calmness whenever he’s around his best friend. For as long as he could remember, it had always been that way. They grew up together and spent every waking minute with each other. Bucky had always been there for him, whether that be against the bullies that tortured him on his walks home from school or when he had lost his mother. It made sense that Steve would find comfort in his best friend.

Bucky is quick to sense his friend’s distress. Having known Steve his whole life, he knows what to look out for when Steve is having one of those days. He immediately blames Steve’s new job. It had been tough on him; the man he worked for wasn’t the greatest boss in the world. He’s told Steve multiple times to quit, but Steve was stubborn.

Steve is fidgeting on the sofa, and it strikes Bucky as odd. Steve isn’t the type to express his nerves. Only Bucky has had the privilege to witness his occasional anxiety episodes.

“Steve,” Bucky starts, doing his best to keep his tone light, but he’s worried and that seeps into his voice. “Pal, talk to me. You’re freaking me out.”

Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself. His stomach is still churning and he’s not sure if it’s because of the nerves or the baby. He had already emptied his stomach before leaving his apartment and he prayed that he didn’t have to suffer through another round.

“I...screwed up.” His voice is quiet, almost timid; nothing like him at all. Bucky’s quick to notice and his brows draw together in a deep frown.

“At work?”

“Something like that. Tony-”

“Did he fire you?” Bucky is growing angry. He may have told Steve to quit, but he never thought Stark would fire him. “That asshole. I swear-”

“Buck, I didn’t get fired,” Steve quickly interrupts.

“Oh.” Bucky relaxes and leans back in his seat. Steve doesn’t miss how disappointed his friend looks. Maybe being fired would have been better. “Then what happened?”

“Long story short, he uh...invited me up to his penthouse.” Steve’s face burns as he begins, wishing Bucky would catch on so he wouldn’t have to tell him. Fortunately, Bucky understands what Steve is trying to say.

“Oh God, Steve,” Bucky groans. Steve feels like a little kid being scolded. He starts to regret coming over when Bucky continues to go off on him. “I told you not to screw around with him. He's no good!”

“I know. It just-”

“You're an idiot, pal. A really big idiot. He doesn't even care about you and you're over here-”

“Alright!” Steve yells and he gets up from the couch. “I get it. I screwed up. Are you happy now?”

Bucky sighs. “I’m sorry. He’s an asshole, Steve. It only happened once, right?”

Steve is quiet for a moment and he gnaws away at his bottom lip. Bucky opens his mouth to question his friend again, but then Steve finally responds, “Once is all it takes.”

“Fuck. So you’re…” he trails off and Steve slowly nods his head. “Damn. Does he know?”

“No,” Steve sighs and takes his original spot on the couch. “I don’t think I can tell him. He’s not exactly the family type.”

“Just the type you fuck?”

Steve winces. “Yeah. I really messed up.”

“Yeah,” Bucky agrees. “Bet you’re wishing you were fired, huh?”

“Be a hell of a lot better than this.”

Steve can’t keep the tears in his eyes from falling. He sniffs and reaches up to wipe them away, but more continue to spill. He wishes he could go back and prevent that night from ever happening, but it was too late. The damage was already done.

“You okay, pal?” Bucky knows it's a stupid question to be asking, but he doesn't know what else to say.

“No,” Steve replies with a shake of his head. He was far from it.

Bucky gets up from the armchair and takes the empty spot on the couch. Their knees touch and for a moment Bucky thinks Steve is going to move away, but he doesn't. Bucky places his hand on Steve's shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “It's gonna be okay, Stevie.”

Steve scoffs. “How? I'm having a baby, Buck.”

“I know.”

“This is...” Steve sighs and he wrings his hands together. Bucky reaches down to take those nervous hands in his own. Steve wraps his fingers around the cool metal ones of Bucky’s hand, a small smile forming over his lips. “I know you hate this thing, but I don't.”

Steve gives the metal fingers a soft squeeze, wishing Bucky could feel him. The arm took some getting used to for the both of them, but overtime Steve didn’t mind it. He was just happy to have his best friend back.

The day he learned that his best friend enlisted in the army was terrifying, but it didn’t compare to the phone call he received when he learned Bucky and his unit had been attacked. In that moment Steve feared he would have to go on without his best friend by his side. They promised till the end of the line.

Bucky rolls his eyes and tries to pull his fingers away, but Steve keeps a firm grasp on them. “Stop trying to change the subject, punk. We're not done talking about you.”

“Are you gonna yell at me? Tell me how much of an idiot I am? Wait, you already did that.”

“And I’ll gladly do it again. I wanna kick his ass, though.”

Steve chuckles. “I'd let you but he’s still my boss and the father of-”

“No,” Bucky shakes his head. “Don't even bother wasting anymore time on that asshole. You deserve better, Steve. You both do.”

“I didn’t think I would have to do this. I remember how hard it was for my mother.”

“Yeah, but you’re not alone. I can help with the kid.”

“This is my responsibility. I don't wanna burden you.”

“You won't! Just...come on let me help you out. You're gonna need all the help you can get.”

Steve sighs loudly and glances up to meet Bucky's eyes. “You really wanna do this? Because you don't have to. I can-”

“Don't. I'm gonna help. I want to.” Bucky smiles softly.

Steve eyes him closely, searching for any indication that Bucky is against the idea, but when he finds none his lips curve into a smile. “Okay,” he finally says. “Let’s have a baby.”

Bucky rolls his eyes. “I'm Uncle Bucky. Don't let this kid start calling me Daddy.”

Steve smiles and places a hand over Bucky’s shoulder. “Thanks, Buck.”

“Don't worry about it. Everything's gonna be fine, pal. I promise.”

“Don't make promises you can't keep.”

“I intend on keeping this one.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve breaks the news to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the lovely feedback so far! I love reading the wonderful comments and seeing the kudos! It means a lot! Well, this is the part where Tony finds out. Here we go!

It shouldn’t be this difficult. Steve’s walked through the doors of Stark Tower multiple times, but today it was proving to be a difficult task. Knowing that today is the day he faces Tony and tells him about the baby makes his stomach twist uncomfortably. He’s already thrown up twice and now he was sure a third round was about to begin.

Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself, then he’s entering the building and making his way through the lobby. Familiar faces greet him; same as they always do.

It’s not until he reaches his floor does the churning in his gut worsen. He’s tempted to turn around and leave, but Steve rarely called out and it would draw unwanted attention if he were to take a sick day.

He doesn’t even stop by Natasha’s desk like he always does; the nausea is getting worse and the last thing he wants to do is puke all over his friend. The odd looks he receives as he passes through go ignored; all he can think about is hiding away until he’s ready to face Tony.

Just thinking about having to tell Tony makes the nausea worse. Steve moves quicker, his office door coming into view and he rushes inside, shutting the door behind him and relieving his upset stomach in the trash can near his desk. He’s thankful the blinds are still closed and no one witnessed him spewing his guts.

“Shit,” Steve curses once he’s finished, using the back of his hand to wipe his mouth clean. His stomach is just starting to settle and he prays that another round doesn’t happen for the rest of the day.

A soft knock on the door reaches his ears and for a moment he wonders if it’s Natasha coming in to scold him for not stopping by her desk, but he’s proven wrong when a kid no older than eighteen is entering his office. Peter Parker, Tony’s newest intern, is a nice kid but the last person Steve wanted to see right now.

“Good Morning, Mr. Rogers- whoa what happened to you?” Peter asks, rushing over and Steve waves him away.

“I’m fine, kid. And what did I tell you about calling me that?”

“Right, Sorry. Can I get you anything, Steve? I’m heading on a coffee run before the meeting and-”

“Meeting? Dammit, that’s today?” Steve curses quietly to himself when Peter nods. “I forgot. My mind has been...elsewhere.”

“That’s cool. I mean, it’s not cool in the sense of like awesome but-”

“Kid, stop,” Steve groans and rubs at his head. “Just give me a minute okay?”

“Yeah, of course. Do you still want a coffee?” Peter asks.

Steve is ready to give Peter his usual order, but then he’s reminded that his caffeine intake is going to need to change and he shakes his head. “I’m good.”

Peter frowns. “Are you sure you’re okay? Is this because Tony wants to see you?”

“He what?”

“I don’t know what it’s about but he said he wanted to see you before the meeting and…”

Steve tunes out Peter’s rambling, his attention fully on the fact that Tony wants to see him and that he’s about to be sick again. Steve rushes toward the trash can, filling the room with the sound of his retching.

“Holy shit.” Peter has stopped rambling and when Steve glances up at him, he finds his brown eyes widened in surprise. “Are you nervous about the meeting?”

“Something like that,” Steve mutters. He rubs a hand over his belly, wincing slightly from the discomfort that lingers. Peter is still eyeing him closely, and for a split second Steve contemplates telling Peter the real reason behind his stomach issues.

He doesn’t of course. Bucky is the only person that knows, and he intends on keeping it that way. Well, for now. Tony still needs to find out.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Peter asks again, his tone laced with concern.

Steve gives a nod in response and waves him away. “Yeah, fine. Listen, I better not keep Mr. Stark waiting. I uh-”

“Oh! Yeah yeah of course!” Peter is quick to get the hint and he leaves the room, making sure to close the door behind him on his way out.

With a huff Steve collapses in his chair, scrubbing one hand over his face. It wouldn’t be that difficult to slip out-the only person that would really notice his absence would be Natasha-but leaving wasn’t an option. Tony needed to know the truth.

Deciding that he was already wasting time, Steve mentally gives himself a quick pep talk, then he’s leaving the safety of his office and makes his way to the much larger one just a couple floors above.

It’s not surprising to find Pepper Potts lingering outside the doors Steve doesn’t want to go through; she was always around Tony, mostly to keep him from doing anything that would hurt the company, but Steve knew about their history and he would be lying if he claimed her presence didn’t make him uncomfortable.

She’s too absorbed in her phone to notice him at first, but then she’s peering up and she offers a small smile. “Good Morning, Steve.” The greeting is warm, but Steve is still uneasy being so close to her. She doesn’t notice. “Tony’s waiting for you. Don’t worry, it’s nothing bad,” she quickly adds.

“Are you going to be…” Steve trails off, making an awkward gesture with his hand, face flushed with embarrassment when Pepper chuckles.

“No. There are still some preparations that need to be made before the meeting. I’ll see you in,” Pepper glances down at her watch, then back up at Steve. “In twenty minutes. Don’t let him pressure you into staying longer. He knows better.”

For a second Steve wonders if she knows about the one-night stand he had with their boss a few weeks prior, and he begins to panic internally. He doesn’t get a chance to dwell on that thought because Pepper is opening the door to the office and leading Steve inside.

The room is familiar; Steve has shared the space with Tony before. This is where they had first kissed until it became too heated and they were forced to move to Tony’s penthouse. Steve quickly rids his mind of those memories, not wanting to relive one of the biggest mistakes of his life.

He doesn’t realize that he had spent longer than he meant to down memory lane until he catches the uncomfortable stares being sent his way.

“Steve?” Pepper says, “Are you okay?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah perfectly fine,” Steve answers quickly, mentally kicking himself for zoning out.

“You sure there, Rogers?” Tony is the next to ask. “You look a little off. Keep your distance if you're sick.”

Steve clenches his jaw, a part of him wanting to fire back with a snarky reply, but he knows better. Getting fired was not something he needed right now. Not when he was currently carrying his boss’s baby.

Just thinking about having to break the news brings on a new wave of nausea, and Steve does everything in his power to bite it back.

“Make it quick,” Pepper addresses Tony, and she heads to the door. “You have fifteen minutes.”

Steve turns to watch her leave, for once wishing she could stick around a little longer. But perhaps it’s for the best that she’s not around for this part.

“You wanted to see me, Stark?” Steve decides to take the lead, wanting their little meeting to end quickly.

“Oh so now it’s Stark?” Tony grins, one brow raising slightly. He sits casually on the edge of his desk. “It was different that night.”

“Is that what this is about?” Steve is already regretting deciding to come up and speak with Tony. No, scratch that. He was regretting sleeping with him.

“Eh, kinda.” Tony gives a small shrug in response. “Don’t get me wrong, Rogers it was great, but if you’re looking for anything else-”

“Trust me, I’m not.”

“Good to know. Just wanted to make sure we were on the same page. So I guess that means you can stop ignoring me now. We kinda have to work together. Unless, you no longer want to be apart of this marvelous company?”

Steve swallows hard, one hand absentmindedly falling to his belly. “No, sir. I enjoy working here.”

“Good.” Tony seems pleased with that response and he stands, coming over to where Steve is standing, completely unaware of how uncomfortable he’s making his employee. “We still got ten minutes. You wanna add anything?”

This was his chance to tell him, the words are right there on the tip of his tongue, but instead, Steve finds himself shaking his head.

“You can go then.” Tony waves him away and turns back toward his desk. It’s then Steve finds his voice.

“I’m pregnant.”

Tony freezes. It feels like time had stopped, like it no longer existed in the room. He turns around, eyes locking with Steve’s. “What?”

“I’m pregnant,” Steve repeats. It should be easier to say now that he blurted it out, but he still finds himself struggling to form words. “That-that night we...Tony, I didn’t think-”

“You’re saying it’s mine?”

“Whose else what it be? We slept together.”

“Yeah, Rogers I got that part! I just spent five minutes telling you to move on from it. Shit.” Tony runs a hand through his hair, another string of obscenities slipping past his lips while he begins pacing the floor.

“Tony-”

“No. No, you can’t be...fuck I thought we used protection! Rogers, I swear to God you better not be fucking with me.”

“Is everything a joke to you? I wouldn’t say something like this just to say it,” Steve shoots back. It’s getting difficult to keep his composure. This might be the day he gets fired and he couldn’t give two fucks about it.

“I can’t have a kid. I don’t do kids, Rogers!” Tony snaps.

“Then it’s your lucky day, Stark. You’re not the one having the kid; I am. Just want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Steve gives Tony one last look, then he’s leaving the room and slamming the door on his way out.

He didn’t need Tony. He could have a baby without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Peter and I'm going to include him more in this story. Steve is gonna need some help and a lot of hugs, and Peter is the guy for the job! And Tony...oh man, I don't even know what to say about him. He'll come around....eventually. I will update soon! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm updating again! It's crazy! It's nothing special, just some more upset Steve and his best friends. But maybe that's not such a bad thing :)

There was no point in attending the meeting. The last thing Steve wanted to do was sit in a stuffy room with the asshole that is his boss. The ten minutes he had alone with him was plenty.

No one asks questions when he storms out of the elevator and heads toward his office. Everyone in the whole damn building knew about his rocky relationship with Stark; they never saw eye to eye and they’ve clashed over issues in the past, so it wasn't concerning to find him pissed off after being called to Stark’s office.

One person in particular has paid more than enough attention and Steve just knows she’s going to follow him into his office. He doesn’t bother slamming the door behind him, knowing she’s right on his heels.

“Stark giving you a hard time?” Natasha questions, stepping into the room and shutting the door. This was their time to talk shit about their boss.

“I can’t stand him, Nat!” Steve cries out angrily and leans against his desk, folding his arms over his chest. “He’s a fucking asshole.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“I’m pregnant.”

It grows silent for a moment then Natasha says, “What?”

“I’m pregnant. That’s something you didn’t know. God, I feel like a fucking idiot for thinking that maybe he would be on board with this. He’s just a-”

“Wait, hold on.” Natasha raises one hand to silence his rambling and he meets her eyes. “It’s Stark’s? Steve, when the hell did this happen?”

“It’s been a few weeks. I stayed late to finish up a project and he called me up to his office. One thing led to another and-”

“Okay, you don’t need to give me details.” Natasha lets out a heavy sigh and crosses the room to stand beside Steve, and she lays one hand over his shoulder. “Hey, it’s okay. People make mistakes all the time.”

“I know. This has just been the worst one I’ve ever made. I don’t know what I’m going to do. I thought I could have this baby, but to be honest I’m scared,” Steve admits. He reminds himself that he still has Bucky by his side, but he’s starting to wonder if that was going to be enough.

Natasha rubs his shoulder soothingly. “It’s okay to be scared, Steve. I hope you know you’re not alone in this. Just because Stark isn’t going to help doesn’t mean that your friends won’t. I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Nat.”

“Come here.” Natasha pulls him into a hug. “You’re going to be okay, Steve. Whatever you decide to do, I have your back.”

Steve nods and holds her tighter, his eyes burning with unshed tears. He doesn’t know how long they’ve stayed like this, and it’s not until a soft knock on the door breaks through the silence do they finally break apart.

“Come in,” Steve calls out and the door opens. Peter pokes his head and Steve waves him over.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. But um the meeting is starting and-”

“Thank you. Nat will be right there.”

Natasha whips her head in Steve’s direction. “You’re not going?” she asks, frowning when Steve shakes his head and begins to gather his things. “You can’t leave me in a room with those morons, Rogers. No offense,” she quickly adds, sending Peter a sideways glance.

“None taken,” Peter says, quietly.

“I’m sorry, Nat,” Steve apologizes and he slips on his jacket, straightening it along the front. “But I think I’m going to take a sick day.”

“He was throwing up,” Peter adds, face heating up when the attention falls on him.

“Anyway,” Steve continues. “Stark already made it clear that if I’m sick to stay away from him, so I’m going home.”

“No one can catch what you have, Steve. You know, unless we all decide to sleep with him,” Natasha jokes, smirking when Steve shoots her a dirty look.

At those words, Peter is snapping his head up, brows furrowed in confusion. “Um I’m a little confused…”

“Don’t worry, kid,” Steve assures and he pats Peter on his shoulder. “Just a word of advice, don’t let Stark fuck with you.”

“Or just fuck you.” Natasha adds with a shrug.

“What?” Peter squeaks, eyes growing wide.

Steve chuckles and shakes his head, giving a little wave on his way out.

* * *

Bucky is still working when Steve drops by to see him. He lingers in the entryway of the room, listening in on the meeting that is taking place. He’s reminded of the one he’s missing, but he doesn’t care. Being around Tony was the last thing he needed.

It’s ten minutes later when Bucky is finished and the room begins to clear out . Steve lingers a little longer, waiting until it’s just Bucky that’s left.

“You could’ve come in, punk.” Bucky looks up from the notebook he’s gathering, shooting Steve a smile when his friend rolls his eyes.

“I didn’t want to interrupt.” Steve steps into the room, eyes roaming around the space for a moment before settling them back on Bucky. “How’d it go?”

“Good. I want to say it’s getting easier for some folks, but it’s a process. I noticed you’re not at work.”

“Took a sick day.”

“You? Since when?” Bucky raises a questioning brow. For as long as he’s known his best friend, Steve never let anything hold him back from his work. Even when he was as sick as a dog, he never bothered to take care of himself, always putting others first. It was frustrating.

“I think the morning sickness is starting up,” Steve grimaces, one hand rubbing over his belly.

Bucky’s lips curve into a wry smile. “Did you puke on Stark? Please tell me you did, Stevie.”

“No.” Steve rolls his eyes. He lets out a sigh and takes a seat in one of the chairs that had been occupied a few minutes prior. “I did tell him, though.”

“Okay,” Bucky says slowly, expression deepening into a frown. “What did he say?”

“You were right. He’s not going to do this with me. I never should have told him.”

“Well, I could’ve told you that. Oh, I did.”

Steve huffs. “I guess it’s just you and me. Oh and Nat; she knows now.”

“And that’s all you need, pal. Forget about Stark. I’d just quit if I were you. Go back to doing the things that you love. You gave up your art for him. Don’t give up anymore, Steve.”

“I can’t just quit, Buck. I was close to it today, but realistically I can’t. I have a baby to support.”

“Then just save up and get out of that place.”

“Yeah,” Steve nods and he rises to his feet. “I’m gonna go. I have to set up an appointment to make sure everything’s okay. You’re welcome to join me.”

“Of course I’ll tag along. Just let me know when you have a date set up,” Bucky says.

Steve smiles. “I will. Thanks, Buck.”

“Can I kick his ass now?”

“We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At least Steve has his best friends. Don't worry, there will be more of Tony in the next part. Also, I'm adding Strange in this if you haven't already noticed from the tags or wherever the heck I mentioned him, but he will be here!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, guys! Life is just hard sometimes, but I'm glad I was able to get this one updated! There is a little bit of Tony's POV and then it switches back to Steve's, but I will definitely be adding more of Tony into the story. Enjoy!

A baby. He was having a baby.

Tony Stark did not want kids. He thought he had made that very clear when he chose to live his life the way he did. There was no room for kids.

But then Steve Rogers had to come along and ruin his perfect life. Okay, so maybe that was the last word Tony would use to describe his life. It was more of a shitshow than anything, but Steve still managed to ruin that.

It’s terrifying to say the least. He didn’t regret that night he shared with Rogers, at least he didn’t before the bomb got dropped on him. Now he was regretting every second of it. He couldn’t have a baby. No, he wouldn’t. It just wasn’t going to work. He wasn’t cut out for this sort of thing.

There was only one thing left to do.

The knock on the door is what snapped him from his thoughts and Tony quickly rises to his feet, coming around his desk and granting permission for the person behind the door to enter.

In walks the guy that ruined everything. And God did he look like shit. Tony almost feels bad for him. Almost.

Steve’s skin is pale and clammy, a thin sheen of sweat noticeable from where Tony was standing. His once golden hair was dull. Tony has never seen him look so awful.

“You wanted to see me,” Steve says dryly.

“Yeah. Have a seat.” Tony gestures toward the chair near the front of his desk. Steve is hesitant while he approaches, and even more cautious when he sits down. Almost as if he was afraid Tony was going to pull the chair right from under him.

“Relax, Rogers,” Tony says, making himself comfortable on the opposite side of his desk. “I just want to talk. Last week had been-”

Steve shifts in his seat, a small wince flickering across his face. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Tony. “You look like shit,” Tony comments, and Steve sends a glare his way.

“You would too if you were making another human being,” Steve snaps, eyes narrowing.

Tony can’t argue with that and he drops it, deciding to finish what he was saying earlier. “Anyway, speaking of...” he makes a quick gesture to Steve’s belly. “I guess I probably didn’t react appropriately.”

Tony feels good with his response. He’s taking accountability for his actions. Steve doesn’t seem impressed.

“You’re damn right. You came off like a real asshole. Bet that took a lot to admit.”

Tony inhales sharply, doing his best to bite back the snarky remark that sits on the tip of his tongue. “Can we for one goddamn second talk like adults? I’m trying to apologize here.”

“If that’s your version of an apology then I suggest you take up more practice.” Steve rises to his feet, clearly done with the conversation.

“Rogers, sit down. I want to talk about this. About what you can do.”

“Me? I already know what I’m doing. I’m keeping the baby.”

“You’re...you’re what?” Tony asks, standing up. “It almost sounded like you said you were-”

“I’m. Keeping. The. Baby. Now do you understand?” Steve turns to leave, only managing to make it to the door before Tony is rushing after him.

“Wait, now just hold on. You didn’t even ask what I wanted.”

“I didn’t? My apologies. I guess after the other day I figured you wanted no part. You don’t do kids right, Tony?”

“I…” Tony lets out a sigh. There was no point in arguing against his own words. “Okay, so maybe I did say that, but I was freaking out! You just dropped the biggest bomb on me and-”

“How do you think I feel?” Steve interjects, “You think this is something I wanted?”

“No, which is why you should get rid of it and we move on. We’ll act like this never happened. Can we agree on that?”

The way Steve chuckles lets Tony know that he’s against the idea. “All you care about is yourself. This isn’t something I planned for, but unlike you, I’m going to take responsibility for my actions.”

Tony sighs loudly. “Rogers, this isn’t going to work. Trust me, you don’t want me around.”

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to try. But I’m not going to push you into this. You’re not obligated to do this with me. I have enough support.”

“Can I at least think this through?”

“Clearly you already have. Are we done here?” Steve asks, and when he doesn’t get a response, he leaves the room.

Tony doesn’t bother stopping him.

* * *

The flood of nerves that washes over him is nearing uncomfortable. Steve does his best to keep himself calm, but he doesn’t do doctors;he has never had a great experience with one. He tells himself that this could be a different visit from the ones he’s used to. If he's being honest, he never pictured himself stepping into one of these types of offices.

He’s thankful he has Bucky beside him, but there’s still an uneasy feeling in the pit of his gut. He lays a hand over his belly, rubbing the spot in hopes of easing his discomfort. It could be the morning sickness-he’s been struggling with that-but deep down he knows it’s just nerves. He was going to find out about the baby.

It only made it more real.

Steve leans forward on the exam bed, groaning softly from the uncomfortable knots that are beginning to twist in his stomach. Bucky stares up at him, brows drawing together in concern.

“Steve, you okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve does his best to sound reassuring, but judging by the look on his friend’s face, he failed. “Maybe not. This is really happening.”

“Yeah, but you kinda already knew this was real. The stick you peed on made sure of that.” Usually, Bucky was great at getting his friend to calm down, but when Steve doesn’t even crack a smile, he knows his friend is deeply bothered.

“Guess I’m a little nervous,” Steve admits, and he straightens his posture. He turns his attention elsewhere, hoping the variety of posters on the wall will be the distraction he needs. The images of babies growing in different stages in the womb only make it worse, and he quickly tears his eyes away.

“Hey, quit it,” Bucky rises to his feet and takes small steps till he’s standing beside Steve. “You’re making me nervous and I’m not even pregnant.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this. Tony isn’t going to be around and I can’t raise a kid by myself. God, I don’t even know how my mom did it.”

“First of all, fuck that guy. Second, you’re not raising this kid alone. What part of I’m here for you do you not understand?”

Steve chuckles lightly. “Sorry. I’m still trying to figure this out.”

“Do we need to go to another clinic?”

“No,” Steve answers quickly. “This is the right one. I heard Dr. Strange was-”

“Wait, that's the name of your doctor? Strange? What the hell kind of name is that? Can you even trust this guy?”

A soft knock on the door interrupts their conversation and Bucky immediately grows quiet, and he rushes back to his seat. He gives Steve a playful wink, chuckling when Steve just rolls his eyes.

The door opens with a click, and a tall man in a white coat and navy blue scrubs enters the room. He keeps his gaze cast down, studying the file in his hand. The vibe he gives off isn’t very welcoming, but it’s not his attitude that has Steve shifting uncomfortably on the bed. The facial hair the man is sporting is similar to a certain someone. The last thing Steve wants is a doctor that’s going to remind him of Tony.

Before Steve can even think about leaving, the doctor is speaking, “I apologize for the wait, Mr. Rogers. You’re not the only one having a baby.”

Steve can’t decide if his words are meant to come off rude or if that was just the way the doctor spoke. Whatever the reason, Steve automatically assumes the doctor is in no mood to assist him.

He shoots Bucky a quick glance, getting a shrug from his best friend in response. He turns back to the doctor. “Dr. Strange, if this-” He’s cut off abruptly.

“So you’re here because you received a positive result on a home pregnancy test?” Dr. Strange questions and when Steve nods he continues. “Is this your first pregnancy?”

“Yes. Um, a little unexpected but...my first, yes.”

“Were you on any form of birth control prior?”

Bucky snorts at the question and shakes his head. The activity from his side of the room doesn’t go unnoticed and both Steve and Dr. Strange are turning their attention on him.

“Something funny, Mr.-” Dr. Strange waves his hand in the air, waiting for Bucky to tell him his name.

“Barnes,” Bucky quickly replies. “And no offense, Doc but if he was on any birth control we probably wouldn’t be here.”

“Not all birth control is effective, Mr. Barnes.”

“Maybe if it was then you wouldn’t be so busy and keeping us waiting.”

The way the Doctor’s lips narrow and his brows draw tightly together let Steve know that his best friend had crossed a line.

“I’m sorry, who are you? Are you the father?” Dr. Strange asks, his tone dripping with irritation.

“No. I'm his best friend. Just here for support.”

“Then if you don’t mind keeping your opinions to yourself.”

Bucky frowns and sags in his seat, folding his arms over his chest with huff. Steve shoots his friend a small smile, hoping it’s enough to calm him down.

“Mr. Rogers,” Dr. Strange addresses Steve again. “I’d like to ask you a few questions before we begin.”

Steve nods. “Lay it on me.”

“I just want to go over your medical history,” Dr. Strange says, pulling up a black stool and making himself comfortable. He pulls a pen out from the front pocket of his coat and clicks it, then he’s reopening the file he had been reading earlier. “Any history of heart or lung complications?”

“Both. Um, I was born with an open heart valve but had surgery to repair it. I have asthma-it’s under control.”

Dr. Strange nods and jots something down. He looks up. “What about high blood pressure, diabetes? Anything like that?”

“High blood pressure on my mom’s side. I may have had a grandparent on my dad’s with diabetes.

“What about mental illness?”

“I mean after my dad died-before I was born- my mom suffered with depression. I haven’t, well, at least not as severe,” Steve answers, and he shifts again. He can feel eyes on him and he glances toward the other side of the room, meeting Bucky’s sad gaze.

“And you have that under control? Are you taking any medications?” Dr. Strange is asking, directing Steve’s attention back to him.

“I’m doing a lot better. No medications.”

“Good. Do you smoke?”

“No.”

“Drink?”

“Every now and then. Not strongly.”

“What about the father? Do you know anything about his health history?”

Steve shakes his head. “No.”

Dr. Strange continues to scribble notes. “Okay,” he says after a few moments of silence. “I need to draw some blood to test you for any iron deficiencies, anemia and check your RH factor. Then from there a physical exam followed by an ultrasound.”

Steve nods. He wasn’t expecting the appointment to be short, and he’s glad that he had brought his best friend along. Dr. Strange rises to his feet and excuses himself from the room, and that’s when Bucky decides to speak up.

“He’s kind of an asshole, isn’t he?”

“Buck, stop. He’s just…” Steve sighs. There was no point in lying. His doctor wasn’t the worst he’s ever had, but he wasn’t as friendly as ones he’s seen in the past. “Maybe he just needs some time or he’s having a bad day. He did say it was busy.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and stretches in his chair. “I hope you were planning on being here all morning.”

“I called out. It’s no big deal. Hope you’re okay with it.”

Bucky gives a small shrug in response. “Sam’s fine with it. I didn’t tell him about you and Junior," he adds quickly when he catches Steve's eye.

“Junior huh?”

“We gotta call the kid something. There is no way in hell I’m calling your kid Baby Stark-reminds me of that children’s song, and that dick.”

Steve chuckles. “There’s always Baby Rogers?”

“Nah. I like Junior.”

* * *

It doesn’t take long for Dr. Strange to return, and the rest of the exam passes with ease. Steve tries to make small talk to get to know his doctor a little more, and it’s then he’s able to catch a small smile form on the Doctor’s face.

Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all.

The ultrasound should be exciting, and though there is a part of Steve that grows excited at the thought of seeing his baby for the first time, he can’t help but wish Tony was here to see it with him. Tony should be here. It was his baby after all.

Steve is snapped from his thoughts when someone takes his hand and he glances up, meeting Bucky’s comforting blue ones. “Relax, pal,” Bucky whispers to him.

It’s easier said than done, but Steve forces himself to relax anyway. He diverts his attention back to the screen and that’s when he is greeted with the first image of his baby. His eyes grow misty at the sight. There’s a mixture of fear and excitement rushing through him, but he forces only one of those emotions away.

He was having a baby. And he couldn’t be happier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to base this off of my first prenatal exam, but it's been 6 years so I probably missed some stuff. Yes Tony is still a jerk, but he eventually comes around. I decided to make Dr. Strange Steve's doctor because I just love him and these two characters are ones we don't typically see interacting. Strange isn't really a jerk in this either...he's just a little reserved haha. But yay Steve saw his baby and he's happy. I'm sure Tony will ruin it somehow ;) I will update soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself for updating all three of my stories! Well, I'm sure I have others that need to be worked on, but this one and the other two I'm working on have been more consistent. Anyway, let me know how you all are liking it so far!

The thought of returning to work turns Steve’s mood sour, but then he’s reminded of the envelope tucked away in his bag and his spirits lift. The doctor's visit is still fresh in his mind and Steve can’t help the smile that appears over his face. His baby was healthy and now he had pictures to share. Natasha was going to want to see them first.

He doesn’t find her in the lobby, and it puts a slight damp in his mood. He understands that she’s busy. Having to assist and follow Pepper around probably gets exhausting, but if they were to discuss whose boss was worse, Steve would have the horrible one. Tony was a nightmare.

Just thinking about him makes Steve want to turn on his heel and go home. Bucky had already advised him to not even bother going back to work after the appointment, but he was having a baby and he needed all the money he could get.

Though some days he wondered if this job was even worth it. His dream job was never designing more buildings for Tony to put his name on. The years and money spent in art school was never supposed to be wasted like this. But becoming a cartoonist for comic books was a lot harder to get into than Steve had thought. Working for Tony was only supposed to be temporary-it’s been three years.

Steve steps into the elevator, glad to have the car to himself for once. Usually if he gets on or off, someone is always joining him. Now he was able to enjoy the space to himself.

That moment doesn’t last long and the elevator is stopping, and the large metal doors open. Pepper steps in and Steve quickly moves to give her space. To his luck, Natasha is right behind her and she shoots Steve a warm smile.

“Good morning-I mean afternoon!” Pepper quickly corrects herself and she sighs. “Sorry, Steve it’s been one of those days.”

“I know what you mean,” Steve nods his head in understanding. “Tony again?”

“Isn’t it always? Don’t tell him I said that. I haven’t seen you today. Did you just get here?”

“Yeah. I had a doctor's appointment this morning.”

Pepper’s brows knit together in a small frown. “Are you okay? You didn’t look so well the other day.”

“Fine,” Steve quickly waves her off. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Good.” Pepper sounds relieved. The elevator is stopping again and she steps forward when the doors open. “I’ll see you around, Steve. Feel better.”

Natasha doesn’t follow and when Pepper turns and frowns, she quickly says, “I’ll be right there.”

Pepper smiles and nods, then the doors are closing again and the elevator continues its ascend to Steve’s floor.

“You won’t get in trouble for that, will you?” Steve questions.

“Nah. Believe me I can never get in trouble here. Who else are they going to find to take Pepper’s place?” At those words, Steve is snapping his head in Natasha’s direction with a confused expression breaking across his face. “You didn’t hear?” Natasha continues and when Steve shakes his head, she goes on, “Tony is considering making Pepper CEO.”

“Huh. Why?”

“Beats me. Honestly, it doesn’t bother me. I know he’s your baby daddy but we could use less of him. Well, some of us.”

“Believe me I’m fine with it, too. I don’t see myself being here very long anyway. Buck wants me to quit.”

“Don’t leave me, Rogers. You know I can’t deal with half of these people on my own.”

“Maybe you should be the new CEO,” Steve jokes, chuckling softly when Natasha frowns up at him.

“Very funny. So you’re really not going to tell anyone else about the baby?” Natasha asks.

The doors are opening again and this time they step out. “Not yet,” Steve replies to the question as they make their way toward his office.

“What are you going to do when you-” Natasha makes a curving gesture over her belly and Steve rolls his eyes.

“Buy bigger shirts. Shut the door.”

Natasha closes the door behind them. Steve places his bag on his desk, then he's pulling out the envelope out of the side pocket and opens it. Natasha's eyes go wide when she realizes what he's holding.

“Hand it over, Rogers!” Natasha doesn’t even give Steve a chance to get one word out before she’s snatching the picture from his hand, green eyes sparkling as she takes in the black and white image of her niece or nephew. “Oh my gosh. You’re really pregnant.”

“Yeah? Did you think I was making it up?” Steve raises a questioning brow at her and she shrugs.

“I wish you would have invited me.” Natasha frowns and hands the picture back to Steve.

“I wanted to,” Steve starts and he turns around to place the photo on his desk, making a mental note to find a frame for it. He turns back to Natasha and continues, “Bucky wanted to go but next time you’re more than welcome to tag along.”

Natasha smiles, then it’s faltering and Steve knows the conversation is going to take a turn. “What about-are you really going to keep this from him?”

“I’m not keeping anything from him. He knows.”

“I meant the picture. He might want to see it.”

“Believe me,” Steve says and he plops down in his chair with a huff. “I don’t think he does. He made it loud and clear that he wants nothing to do with this baby.”

“Not to sound harsh, but then why do you? If you hate him that much, why go through with it?” Natasha asks, making herself comfortable on the edge of his desk.

Steve sighs loudly and leans back in his chair. “You know, it’s crossed my mind a few times and...I don’t know. It’s my child...I can’t just…” he sighs again and Natasha shoots him a small smile.

“It’s okay. You’re not supposed to have this all figured out. And maybe he’ll come around. I can always spy on him if you want. You know how good I am at those kinds of things.”

“I’m not totally against the idea.”

Natasha laughs and gets up from the desk. “I better go before she freaks out. Hey, we should go out later. You need to enjoy yourself.”

“Nat, I’m pregnant.”

“So? No one said you have to drink.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully. “Okay, fine. I guess I do need a distraction.”

“You definitely do. I’ll see you later.” Nastasa reaches the door, then she quickly spins around. "Oh and maybe invite Bucky. Tell him to wear his leather jacket."

She gives Steve a wink, then she is closing the door on her way out.

Steve sighs and reaches for the photo. Just looking at the image of his unborn child brings on a wave of anxiety. He knew parenthood wasn’t going to be easy, but he never pictured it being like this. There’s still that part of him that’s wondering why he’s even bothering having the baby.

It’s still early. He can do exactly what Tony said: move on and act like it never happened. And maybe he would have, but then he got a glance of the life that’s growing inside of him. It didn’t make sense to keep the baby. He was stuck at a job he hated and not even in a relationship with the baby’s father.

Steve sighs again and slips the photo back in the envelope.

He did need a distraction.

* * *

The buzzing of his phone has started to get under his skin, but Steve continues to ignore the incoming call. He doesn’t have to check the caller ID to know who’s calling him. Bucky was always checking in on him, even more so now that he was pregnant. He loved his best friend, but the clingness was driving him insane.

Or maybe it was the fact that he was supposed to be out of the office thirty minutes ago, and instead he was still at his desk working on the designs of his newest project. He curses and sets the Starkpad down, needing a break from staring at the screen. He had never been tech savvy, but working for Tony, the man that invented new technology everyday, meant that he had to be.

“Comics are easier than this bullshit,” he mutters to himself and tosses the small stylist on his desk, watching as it rolls off the edge and lands on the floor. He groans and leans back in his chair. The rest of his department had already gone home for the day, and he regrets not joining them.

His phone is buzzing again and this time he snatches it up, making sure to shoot Bucky a quick text before he starts gathering his things. The project can wait until the morning.

A soft knock reaches his ears and Steve glances up, pausing stuffing the tablet in his bag when his eyes connect with familiar brown ones. He hadn’t expected Tony to be lingering around, let alone his department.

“Hey,” Tony greets and steps into the room, not bothering to ask for permission to enter. It’s his building after all. “Do you have a minute?”

“Uh.” Steve stares down at his phone when it buzzes again. He quickly ends the call that is trying to come through. “Yeah.”

“I’ll make it quick since I know you want to leave-” Tony starts and he comes closer until he’s standing beside Steve’s desk. “I want to apologize...again. I was being a-”

“A dick?”

“I would say watch it because I could totally fire you for saying stuff like that, but honestly you have a lot of shit on me. I slept with you so there’s that, and the last thing I need is fucking lawsuit right now. Listen, Rogers-”

“Steve. I’ve worked for you for three years now and you’ve never called me by my first name.”

“Really?” Tony questions and he shoves his hands in the pockets of his slacks. “I could’ve sworn I did the night we….nevermind. Look, I’m sorry. For everything. And you’re right, I was being a dick about this whole thing.”

“It’s fine. I think,” Steve says. “I guess I understand. You were just freaking out a bit.”

“Try a lot. Kids and I don’t exactly mix. I’m not the type of guy to settle down and have a family.”

“Then why are you here?”

Tony lets out a sigh. He leans over and takes a picture frame from off Steve’s desk. “This you?” he points at the little boy in the photo and Steve nods. “Cute kid. Still are.”

Those words make Steve’s face heat up and he’s sure it’s turning a deep red. He quickly clears his throat to compose himself. “Stark, why are you here?” he asks again.

Tony sets the photo down and Steve quickly grabs it, setting it aside so it’s out of reach of Tony’s hands. That was the last photo he had of his mother and himself. He couldn’t risk having it damaged.

“I wanted to talk about this whole baby thing,” Tony finally supplies an answer to the question. “I really don’t have a say in what you decide to do, so I guess what I’m trying to say is...I’m on board. I know I said I’m not really the type to do this kind of thing, but I always said if I were ever to become a father, I would want to be better than the one I had.”

“Wait, so you’re going to do this with me? Tony, I-”

“Just hear me out. I’m doing what you said. I’m taking responsibility for my actions.”

“Oh. Wow. I guess I never expected you to be a part of this. I was kind of hoping you were…”

It’s Tony’s turn to be in disbelief. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Steve nods. “I didn’t have a father growing up and I remember how hard it was for both my mother and I. I wanted my kids to have both parents.”

Tony sighs. “I guess we both got daddy issues. There’s no guarantee I’ll live up to your expectations, Rogers.”

“It’s okay. Just live up to theirs.”

Steve reaches into his bag and pulls out the envelope. Tony watches curiously as he slides out the images and lays them on the desk. “Holy shit,” Tony says and reaches for the photo. “Is this-”

“Yeah. Just got them today. The baby is doing well.”

“That explains why I didn’t see you this morning.”

Those words shouldn't affect Steve as much as they are. Tony was looking for him? Steve quickly shakes his head and tries to focus. ‘You know, I’m going to be going to a lot of these and maybe...if you’re not busy-”

Tony glances up from the picture and smirks. “Are you asking me on a date, Rogers?”

Steve frowns. “I was asking if you’d want to go with me to the appointments.”

“I kinda liked the date idea more, but yeah. I better start tagging along. It’s my kid. Do you mind if I-” Tony trails off, and he raises the picture.

“Go ahead. I have more.”

Steve’s phone is buzzing again and he curses quietly when Bucky’s name flashes across the screen.

“I better go,” Tony says and turns to leave. He stops at the door and turns around. “Maybe we can talk more about this another time?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods his head, probably more enthusiastically than he intended. “Sounds good.”

Tony sends him a smile, then he disappears out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony is slowly starting to come around! But knowing me and my love for angst and drama, these two still have a long journey ahead of them. Baby steps. I will update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating this story! I just needed to force myself to sit down and do it, and eventually my brain came up with something haha. I hope you all like it!

Going to a bar was the last thing Steve had planned for his night. He had wanted to go home, put on a pair of sweats and laze around on his couch with the tv on. Work was tough and he was both physically and mentally drained. It didn’t help that he was also in the process of making a human being.

The bar is rowdy and the strong stench of cigarettes fills Steve’s nose when he enters the establishment. He wrinkles it in disgust, deciding to hold his breath until he finds his friends. His inner voice reminds him of second-hand smoke and what it could do to his baby, and that gives him an even better reason to go home.

Steve’s already late, and he’s not surprised by the look his best friend sends his way when he sits down across from him. Two empty beer bottles are sitting in front of Bucky, and he’s currently nursing his third. Steve is quick to apologize.

“Buck, I’m sorry. Work-”

“Ended for you an hour ago.” Bucky finishes and continues to drink from his bottle. “I called you like ten times.”

“I know, I know. I just had to get something done.”

“And did you?”

“No…”

Bucky frowns at him. “Steve, you’re the one who texted me to meet you here. I swear, if it wasn’t you I was meeting I would have left.”

“I know and I’m sorry. It’s not just you, right? Nat said-”

“She’s here.” Bucky’s eyes travel to the half full beer bottle on the opposite side of the table and Steve’s gaze follows. “She was here first.”

“Where is she now?” Steve asks, giving the room a quick look over in search of his friend.

“Bathroom I think,” Bucky replies and he takes another swig from his own bottle. “So, work huh? Has that jerk said anything to you?”

“Actually, yeah.” Steve shifts under Bucky’s uncomfortable gaze. “Will you stop staring at me like that? Jesus, Buck he didn’t do anything bad.”

“Yet. I mean, what he’s done so far-”

“Seriously, he was fine. He actually wants to do this with me.”

Bucky raises a questioning brow and places the bottle in his hand back down. He leans forward in his seat, resting his elbows on the table. “He wants to take care of his kid? The one thing he was supposed to do a long fucking time ago?”

Steve frowns when Bucky begins to slow clap. “Buck, come on. I know we should have had this conversation a long time ago, but honestly I hadn’t treated him fairly-”

“Dammit, Steve,” Bucky groans and leans back in his chair. “He’s the one who hasn’t treated you fairly! Who gives a fuck about how you treated him!”

“I think I’m gonna go. I’m tired and if you’re just going to yell at me-”

“No, stop. Don’t.” Bucky reaches out for Steve’s hand to stop him. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m just a little cranky.”

“You’re always cranky,” Steve teases.

“Yeah. Maybe I am.” Bucky smiles.

“I see you wore the leather jacket,” Steve makes a quick gesture to the dark article of clothing Bucky has on.

Bucky quickly glances down, then he’s connecting his eyes with Steve’s again. “Yeah,” he says with furrowed brows. “Why did I need to wear it again?”

“Because it looks good on you,” Natasha’s voice startles both men and they jump in their seats. She giggles and takes her spot next to Steve. “Well it’s about damn time, Rogers. Thought you stood us up.”

“Believe me it crossed my mind,” Steve says, his lips curving into a smirk. When Natasha frowns at him, he can’t help but chuckle. “I’m sorry, Nat! I’m just really tired. This place is-”

“Where we always go,” Bucky reminds him.

“Yeah, but that was before...you know. I think we were better off staying in and ordering a pizza.”

“Those cravings kicking in already,” Natasha jokes, and she playfully jabs Steve in the side with her elbow.

He rolls his eyes and waves her off. “Quit it. No, I’m just...a lot is going on.”

“Which is why you needed to come out. To stop thinking about work and Tony,” Natasha says, and she takes a sip of her beer.

“I do need a distraction, but this…” Steve trails off and gives the room another look over. “I don’t know what it is, but this place has turned me off.”

“Oh no,” Natasha says, her voice taking on a more exaggerated tone, and she grips Bucky by the arm. “It’s starting. He’s turning into a parent.”

Steve rolls his eyes when his friends snicker from the joke. “Very funny. Just for that I’m leaving,” he says and he makes an attempt to stand, only to pause when Bucky is reaching out for him again.

“Come on, Stevie we’re kiddin’. Just sit down and have a drink. Well, water. I feel bad for you.”

“Me, too.” Steve glances longingly at the beer his friends are able to enjoy. Just a few more months and then his life would return to normal. He laughs at himself. His life was never going to be the same.

The rest of the evening passes with ease. Steve still finds himself the butt of his friends’ jokes, but it turns out to be the distraction he needed. Tony and work don’t get brought up, even though he secretly wishes they would. But he knows talking about Tony would defeat the purpose of coming out for a distraction.

They don’t spend much time at the bar. At around ten-thirty Steve is ready to call it a night. He ignores the groans and protests of his friends. It’s not until he promises to make it up to them over the weekend do they finally agree to shut it down.

“You don’t have to walk me to my car, Stevie,” Bucky complains, playfully waving Steve away.

“Just making sure you’re okay. Are you sure you can drive?” Steve asks. He knew Bucky had a pretty good alcohol limit, but he’s still wary of letting his best friend drive home. “Let me take you home, Buck.”

“I’ll take him,” Natasha offers. Her eyes glisten and Steve’s not sure if it’s an effect from the alcohol or the thought of having Bucky in her car.

Steve frowns. “Nat, do I need to take you home too?”

“I’ll be fine,” Natasha assures with a smile. Then she is turning away and heading toward her car. “Goodnight, boys!” She calls out and gives a little wave over her shoulder.

Steve continues to lead Bucky toward his car, ignoring the way his friend protests, and he helps him into the passenger side.

“You’re so fucking stubborn, Stevie,” Bucky says, his words slightly slurred. His head lolls to the side, a small grin breaking across his face. “That’s why I love ya.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and starts the ignition. “I love you too, Buck.”

The drive to Bucky’s house is mostly done in silence, until eventually Steve can’t take the quiet anymore, and he turns the radio on. He adjusts the volume until it’s loud enough for him to hear, but not enough to disturb Bucky. One look in his direction lets Steve know that the alcohol his best friend had consumed throughout the evening had finally caught up to him.

“‘M not sleeping,” Bucky’s voice cuts through the silence. Steve snaps his head toward him again, chuckling softly at the sight of his sleepy friend.

“Your eyes are closed, Buck. It’s okay,” Steve assures. He’s seen Bucky like this before, back when they were still in college and would spend the weekend having a few drinks to blow off the rough week. Steve was more cautious when it came to alcohol, which meant he ended up being the one to care for Bucky. It was fine, though. That’s what friends were for.

Bucky mutters something Steve doesn’t quite catch, then he’s shifting in his seat and his head lolls to the side, slightly glazed eyes fluttering open and focusing on Steve. “I could drive. Don’t need you saving my ass,” he says.

Steve chuckles at those words and when he gets to a red light, he directs his attention on his best friend. “You were always saving mine. Remember all the stupid fights I’d get in? Just think of this as me returning the favor.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “You were always being a little shit. Jesus, your kid better not turn out like you.”

“Maybe they’ll be like their Uncle Bucky?” Steve jokes, although, he wouldn’t mind if the child he carried took after his friend. Bucky has always been there for him, whenever life got too much and nothing else made sense, he had Bucky.

“Then you’re fucked,” Bucky grins. He shifts again in his seat, and he turns toward the window. Steve is pretty sure he’s falling back asleep.

Steve pulls into Bucky’s driveway, shifting the car in park and turning the key. “Buck,” Steve says quietly, leaning over in his seat to shake his best friend awake. Bucky groans and swats his hand away. “Bucky, come on. We’re here.”

“Hmm?” Bucky hums and he stretches in his seat. “Damn, I was having a good dream, too.”

“Come on, punk.”

“‘M not a punk...you’re a-”

“I know,” Steve smiles and reaches over to unbuckle Bucky’s seatbelt. It’s a struggle to get Bucky out of the car; he protests like a little kid and for a second Steve takes back the idea of his baby taking after his friend. “I got you,” Steve assures when he has Bucky out of the car and leaning against him for support.

“You should stay with me,” Bucky says while Steve leads him up the front steps.

“I will, Buck,” Steve promises.

“No,” Bucky shakes his head. “I can help with the kid and...stuff. You guys can stay here.”

“I’m okay. I have-” Steve stops himself from continuing. He’s not about to say that he has Tony to rely on. Just because they agreed to go to one doctor appointment together, didn’t mean that they would move in together to raise the baby. It was a work in process.

“I’ll take care of you, Stevie.”

Steve smiles. “I know. Come on, Buck, let's get you inside.”

* * *

It takes a moment to compose himself. His stomach has already been emptied of its contents at least three times, but the queasiness continues to linger. Steve uses the bathroom stall door to steady himself when a wave of dizziness washes over him. He wants to blame his upset stomach on the morning sickness, but in the back of his mind he knows that’s not the real reason. He’s nervous.

He has no reason to be nervous. Being around Tony was something he should be used to by now, having sacrificed three years of his life to work for him, but there was something different about this. For the first time, they would be working alongside each other as parents.

Just the thought of spending the afternoon in a small doctor’s office with Tony Stark sets him off again, and Steve lurches forward, emptying his stomach into the porcelain bowl beneath him. “Shit,” Steve mutters once the grueling round ends and he pulls away, turning toward his right to grab a wad of tissue from the holder beside him to wipe his mouth.

He takes a moment to gather himself, knowing that once he steps out of the bathroom door, he’ll be meeting up with Tony. His stomach cramps uncomfortable and Steve winces, silently praying for relief from the unforgiving nausea. Today was not the right time.

It’s not surprising to find Tony out in the hall waiting for him when Steve does finally emerge from the bathroom. He’s leaning against the wall, phone in his hand and gaze cast down, fingers typing way quickly. He must feel Steve approaching because his head is snapping up and he tucks his phone away in the pocket of his expensive slacks.

“There you are. You okay?” Tony questions, brows knitting together in concern when he takes in Steve’s appearance. “You look like shit, Rogers. No offense.”

“I’m fine,” Steve assures, though he is far from it. “We better go. I parked on the second level.”

“We can take my car-” Tony starts, only to stop himself. “Yeah, maybe your car is good.”

Steve doesn’t question his words and instead leads him toward the elevators. A few glances from other employees are sent their way, no doubt wondering why the two are seen together. Tony rarely interacts with any of his staff, something he knows needs to be worked on. He ignores the looks he receives, but Steve can tell it’s making him nervous.

“Are we going to sneak out the back?” Steve asks dryly. The shift in his mood comes out of nowhere. He wants to blame the mood swings, but perhaps Tony is to blame. The man seems uncomfortable being around him, embarrassed almost. “We don’t have to do this.”

“Oh my God,” Tony groans in annoyance. “Seriously? I said I was on board and I meant it. Can we please just try this?”

“Fine. Sorry.”

No more words are spoken as they make their way toward the large parking garage. Steve fishes out his keys when they get closer to where he parked. “It’s nothing special,” he explains, gesturing toward the blue Chevy Silverado. “I know you’re used to more...extravagant ways of transportation.”

“No, I like it. Never took you for a truck guy. Where’s the bike?” Tony questions, before opening the door when Steve unlocks it for him.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes when he realizes he forgot to clear out the front seat. He never anticipated them carpooling to the doctor’s office. He moves quickly to clear away the array of empty water bottles and other random shit he’s thrown around.

Tony watches with an amused grin. “I take it you weren’t expecting to take anyone in your truck huh?”

“I wasn’t expecting you.” Steve clears the last of his stuff and climbs into the driver’s side; Tony follows and gets in.

Steve thought he knew what an awkward car ride felt like, having suffered through a handful of them in his lifetime, but having Tony Stark in his vehicle was like nothing he’s ever experienced. They hardly speak to each other. Tony is on his phone again, which this time, Steve is thankful for. At least Tony couldn’t see how uncomfortable his presence was making him.

“So how’s the kid?” Tony finally breaks the silence, tearing his eyes away from his phone and setting them on Steve. “Good?”

“I don’t know,” Steve answers, then he winces when Tony sends him a puzzled look. “I mean good, but I don’t really know until after today but…”

“Right,” Tony nods and he shifts in the seat. “So…” He takes another shot at starting a conversation, having felt awkward the moment he got into Steve’s car. “You live in New York all your life?”

Steve sighs harshly, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

“What?”

“Try and have small talk. It’s… it’s not necessary.”

“Isn’t it, though? I thought we were gonna get to know each other since we’re having a baby and all.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “I like how that’s the reason for us to start. Three years I’ve worked here and not once have you ever talked to me.”

“That’s not true-”

“During meetings don’t count,” Steve sends Tony a look, then he’s shifting his gaze back to the road.

Tony huffs and folds his arms over his chest. “Okay, maybe we didn’t exchange enough words, but I don’t think you’re a bad guy.”

“Is that why you invited me up to your penthouse?” That question has been on Steve’s mind for weeks now. Out of all the places they could’ve met for a work discussion, Steve never expected it to be in Tony’s private quarters. The answer to that question was obvious, but there’s a part of Steve that hopes Tony’s response isn’t the one he’s thinking of.

“I like being in my own space when I think. Trust me, the last thing I wanted to do was fuck.”

Steve slams on the brakes hard, sending Tony lurching forward into the dash. “Sorry, red light,” he mutters. His grip on the steering wheel tightens, his knuckles turning white. “Then why did we…”

“I don’t know,” Tony shrugs. He’s on his phone again, completely unaware of the tension that’s filled the vehicle. “Honestly, it seemed like a good idea at the time.”

“Fuck you!” Steve spats, his outburst startling Tony. “Get out.” Steve presses the button on his door to unlock Tony’s.

“Whoa, what the hell? You can’t be serious?”

“Get out of my fucking truck.”

“Rog-Steve, hang on. Look, whatever I said-”

“I can do this myself. I don’t need you to have this baby. God, I don’t even know why I thought-”

“What the hell are you talking about!” It’s Tony’s turn to lose it. “I just said I’m on board!”

“But why! Because you feel bad for accidently fucking me and getting me pregnant! You don’t fuck by accident, Stark! Jesus!”

“First of all this isn’t me pitying you. I’m just trying to do the right thing here. I told you I was gonna do this with you and I meant it. And for fucks sake the light is green!”

Steve snaps his head back in the direction of the road, and he presses on the acceleration to get them moving toward their destination. He takes a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that the stress was not good for the baby.

“I’m sorry,” Steve says. “I didn’t mean to go off like that. You’re just so-”

“I know what I am. You don’t have to say it,” Tony huffs. “And I’m sorry, too. Can we please just move on from that night?”

Truth be told, forgetting about that night they shared was easier said than done. And maybe it was because of the life they created during that time. Or maybe it was because Steve didn’t want to forget.

“We’re here,” Steve announces when they pull up to the doctor’s office, thankful that their conversation was cut short.

It’s even more awkward once they’re inside and Steve is sent to the back. Having done this once before, Steve knows what to do, and he makes himself comfortable on the bed in the middle of the room. Tony, on the other hand, appears lost and confused.

“You can sit down,” Steve makes a gesture toward the chair beside him. Tony’s gaze lands on the plastic chair, nose wrinkling. “It’s a chair.” Steve is already finding himself growing annoyed again.

“I know what it is.” Tony rolls his eyes and he crosses the room to take a seat. “This is just...weird okay? I’ve never been to one of these places before.”

“It’s not that bad. You’re acting worse than Bucky.”

“Who?”

“He’s my-” Steve is cut off by a knock on the door, and he shifts his gaze in its direction when it opens. His doctor steps into the room, this time sending a small smile Steve’s way. At least he was in a better mood this time around.

“Good afternoon,” Stephen greets, then his eyes are landing on Tony. “And you are?”

“I’m dad,” Tony replies, stretching out a hand for the doctor to shake. “I mean the baby’s dad not his...nevermind.”

“I had already made the connection. You didn’t need to explain,” Stephen says dryly and Tony retracts his hand, feeling embarrassed for even attempting to shake the man’s hand.

The look Tony sends Steve’s way when the doctor has his back turned is evident that he already hates being here. Steve sends him a warning look, pleading for him to behave for once.

“How are you feeling?” Stephen asks, capturing Steve’s attention. “Any issues?”

“Still nauseous from time to time,” Steve answers. “But that goes away around this time, right?”

“It could, but every pregnancy is different. Some unfortunately continue to deal with the morning sickness throughout their pregnancy,” Stephen explains, and Steve can’t help the sour expression that breaks across his face. He prays he’s not one of the unlucky ones.

“That must suck,” Tony pipes up from his spot, earning a glare from the doctor and a small groan of embarrassment from Steve. “Sorry, I’ll shut up. You two do your thing.”

“But you’re the father. This concerns you too,” Stephen tells him. “It’s not uncommon for the other parent to experience similar symptoms.”

“I’ll pass.” Tony smiles at the doctor.

Steve pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a sigh. He's regretting letting Tony tag along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part with focus more on the appointment and Tony getting to see the images of his baby. I was gonna add that part, but I have to get ready for work soon. Also I gave Steve the truck he was 'borrowing' in TWS because I honestly didn't know what else to give him haha. I will try and update soon!


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re joking, right?” Tony asks. He’s already asked the same question at least a dozen times, or in Steve’s mind that’s what it felt like. Now that the doctor had left the room, Tony was speaking up and voicing the issues he had. “I can get you a new guy if you want,” Tony suggests, and that’s when Steve loses it.

“Get me a new guy?” Steve spats, his tone dripping with agitation. “What’s wrong with _my_ doctor? Dr. Strange is perfectly fine.”

Tony doesn’t appear convinced. “I don’t see that,” he says and begins wandering around the room, taking a sudden interest in the posters hanging on the walls. “I could get you someone else.”

“I don’t want anyone else.” Steve grits out. His mood is shifting again, and this time he knows it’s not an effect from the pregnancy. Tony was to blame.

“You sure? Because I can find someone a hell of a lot better than this guy. I’m only suggesting since this affects me too.”

“Oh my God,” Steve groans in annoyance. “The point of you coming with me was to find out how our baby was doing! Not throw a fit because you don’t like the doctor I picked. The last time I checked that was my choice, just like-”

“Okay, I get it. You get to make all the choices, is that right? Then why am I even here?”

“If you don’t want to be then-” Steve gestures toward the door. “You can go.”

“Well you drove me here so…” Tony trails off. He’s just as annoyed with the fact that they were fighting again. Stepping up and doing the right thing was what he was trying to do, but Steve was making it difficult, almost to the point where Tony was ready to call it quits and have Happy pick him up.

He’s ready to follow through with the plan and he takes a step toward the door, only to jump back when the door is opening and the doctor is returning.

“Sorry,” Tony apologizes and he shifts awkwardly as he tries to get through. “I was just-”

strange steps into the room and Tony stops himself from going any further, his interest piquing when he notices the machine the doctor starts to set up. He’s not an idiot by any means; he knows an ultrasound machine when he sees one, and just the thought of getting to see his baby sparks something inside of him.

He suddenly doesn’t want to leave anymore, and he crosses the room to take his original spot beside Steve. They don’t share any words, not that they’re given the opportunity. Strange is saying something again, only this time Tony tunes him out. He can’t tear his eyes away from the blank screen, already anticipating the images that would be showing up in just a few moments. It’s not until Steve is lying back and lifting his shirt do Tony’s eyes drift in another direction.

There was no denying that Steve was in good shape-Tony would be lying if he said he never checked him out. Sometimes the button down shirts Steve wore fit a little too tight, making it near impossible not to steal a glance at his bulging arms. Tony has little memory of the night they shared-his alcohol consumption was to blame- but there was no way in hell he’d forget the way Steve looked without his shirt on, or anything else for that matter.

But now it wasn’t Steve’s sculpted chest and firm muscles that was taking Tony’s breath away-the small curve of Steve’s belly was impossible to ignore.

Steve shifts on the bed from the uncomfortable gaze Tony is sending his way, and when their eyes meet, Steve blames the cool gel the doctor has applied. “It’s a little cold,” he mutters. He breaks away from Tony’s stare when the exam is started. He’s been through this before and knows what to expect, but he still can’t help the way his heart fills with love at the sight of his baby.

“Shit,” Tony says, his tone slightly breathless. Steve glances in his direction, taking in the surprised expression on his face. There’s something else there. Tony almost seems...happy.

And he is. Tony never knew how much this first appointment was going to affect him. The last thing he expected when he tagged along was to see more pictures of the baby. The one Steve had given him is still tucked away in his wallet, and there were times when he’d slip it out when no one else was around.

The image he’s getting a chance to view now is different. He’s not looking at a gray blob anymore. He can clearly make out his baby’s head and small body.

That was his baby.

“Baby looks good,” Strange is saying, his words snapping Tony from his thoughts. Hearing those words are relieving. He couldn’t imagine anything going wrong with his child.

“Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” Tony asks. Judging by a sigh of exasperation he gets in response, Tony knows he’s asked the wrong thing. “Just curious, Doc. No reason to get pissed off.”

“It’s still a little early,” Strange finally does supply an answer, those his tone is still on the annoyed side. Tony already knows their relationship is never going to improve from here on out. “Perhaps during the next appointment, if the baby cooperates.”

Tony is already looking forward to the next appointment. He makes a mental note to give Steve the day off.

The rest of the visit is easier to get through, mostly due to the fact that all of the questions are meant for Steve and Tony is left to listen quietly and stare at the new pictures of his baby. It’s not until Strange is exiting the room and Steve is rising to his feet does Tony get the hint that they were done.

“That went well,” Tony says when they’re back in Steve’s truck.

“I can’t tell if you’re being serious or sarcastic.” Steve shoots Tony a sideways glance, then he’s directing his gaze back on the road.

“I’m being serious. Sure that Strange guy is a little...can I say strange? I mean, it is his name. Kinda fitting actually.”

“He’s a little reserved that’s all. Just give him a chance. He’s not a bad guy.”

“Yeah I guess.” Tony shifts in his seat when he tries to retrieve his wallet from his pocket. Steve’s eyes flicker in his direction right when Tony pulls out the first picture of the baby.

“Didn’t know you still had that.”

“What? This?” Tony holds up the photo in question. “Yeah. Why the hell would I get rid of it? It’s my kid.”

“I don’t know,” Steve replies with a small shrug. “You were ready to leave.”

“Only because you pissed me off. It’s like you want me to walk out.”

“I don’t. I just…” Steve sighs, and his fingers grip the steering wheel hard enough to turn his knuckles white. “I just need to be sure you’re really in this with me.”

“I said I was, didn't I?” Tony reminds him. “Maybe you just need to trust me a little more.”

Trusting Tony was easier said than done. But Steve was going to give him the benefit of the doubt. By the way Tony acted during the last part of the appointment, it gave Steve a sense of hope that Tony was really going to keep his word.

* * *

The newest picture of the baby doesn’t stay in Tony’s wallet for long; in fact it gets framed and put on his desk. It’s always on display for him to see while he’s working, and it ends up becoming a source of comfort. When he’s stressed from work or bored during conference calls, one glance at the picture turns his mood around. He’s never been so affected by a single image before.

No one else in the office knew that Tony Stark was having a baby with one of his employees, and if possible, he’d like to keep it that way. Steve had already assured that he hadn’t told anyone, well, except for one person; but she could be trusted. At least that’s what Steve claimed.

It’s difficult to keep the news to himself, especially when Tony was close to having a mental breakdown. He needed to talk to someone. To let out all of the pent up emotions he has kept buried under the big secret.

He had a person he could trust.

“Tony, you know I’m busy,” Pepper complains when she’s ushered into the large office. Tony shuts the door behind them and opens his mouth to speak, only to get cut off when Pepper continues to ramble. “I’m in the process of moving everything from my office, making sure Natasha is ready to take on my role. Oh and not to mention you asked me to let you know when your three o’clock interview was here and now you’re pulling me away again and-”

“I’m having a baby!” Tony blurts out, no longer able to keep his announcement inside. “Don’t look at me like that,” Tony warns, pointing a finger in Pepper’s direction when she shoots him an unamused look.

“Tony, I don’t have time for this. Enough with the excuses. I-”

“Pep, I wouldn’t lie to you. Especially not about something like this.” Tony rushes over to his desk to retrieve the photo to prove that he wasn’t making up some bullshit excuse to get out of another interview. “See! A baby. My baby.”

“Oh my God…” Pepper’s eyes widen at the framed picture. “You’re...wait, when did this-how did this happen?”

“It’s a long story. You know how I get after a few drinks.”

“Tony, what did you do!”

“Pep, relax.” Tony raises his hands defensively. “It was consensual. Steve was-”

“Steve! Tony, you better not mean Steve Rogers! Oh my God!” Pepper exclaims when Tony winces and gives a small shrug in response. “Tony, you can’t do that! He’s...oh my God…”

“Hey, it’s okay. We’re working it out.”

“That’s not the point! You can’t just sleep with your employees!”

“I mean we-”

“We didn’t!” Pepper points a finger in Tony’s direction.

“We almost did,” Tony reminds her. Then he’s letting out a sigh. “Okay, I screwed up. But you and I know that’s what I do best. I’m trying to fix this.”

Pepper’s expression softens. “You’re not a screw up. You just...struggle sometimes.”

“I know you’re just being nice.” Tony sighs again and leans against his desk. Pepper smiles softly at him and comes over to stand beside him, gently placing one hand over his shoulder.

“So a baby huh?” She eyes the picture that’s still in Tony’s hand. “How are you feeling?”

“Like this is another thing I’m gonna screw up.”

“You won’t. I know it may seem like that right now, but I promise you’ll be a good father.”

Tony looks up and their eyes meet. “Thanks, Pep.”

A knock on the door interrupts and Tony calls out, granting the person behind the door permission to enter. Peter is poking his head in. “Mr. Stark, I just wanted to-”

“Come in, Parker,” Tony waves his intern in and Peter obeys, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him.

“Mr. Stark, I was just wondering if you weren’t busy then maybe I can go over some of my ideas for-”

“Actually, Tony has an interview,” Pepper cuts in, rolling her eyes when Tony frowns. “You’re not getting out of another one. Maybe later, Peter,” Pepper tells the young intern.

“Y-Yeah,” Peter nods. “Sorry. Another time sounds-”

“No, the kid can stay. Just give me ten minutes with Parker and then I’ll do the interview. I can do both,” Tony assures when Pepper shoots him a disapproving look.

“Fine. But you only have five,” Pepper says, and she heads toward the door. Tony follows.

“Hey,” he says softly. “Can you keep this between us? I don’t want everyone to know about Steve and I. We’re still figuring things out with the baby and-”

A loud crash behind them cuts through their conversation, and both turn, finding a very flushed Peter. Tony rushes over to inspect the damage, stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots when he realizes the crash he had heard was from the picture frame.

“Mr. Stark, I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to knock it over! I was just leaning against the desk and didn’t realize that it was there and oh my God am I fired!”

“Parker, relax. You’re not fired,” Tony assures, though he can’t help the irritation that seeps into his tone. The frame could be replaced; that wasn’t what was bothering him. Did Peter see?

The frame is empty when Tony picks it up and he panics. Peter has the picture in his hand and he quickly holds it out, diverting his gaze elsewhere. “I didn’t mean..Mr. Stark, I’m...I need to go!”

Peter rushes out of the room, muttering an apology when he bumps into Pepper on his way out.

Tony sighs harshly and runs his fingers through his hair. “Should I be worried?” he asks.

Pepper shakes her head. “He’s a good kid. And besides, I don’t think he saw anything.”

“I hope you’re right. I don’t need this getting out right now. Not until Steve and I are…”

“It’s going to be okay,” Pepper assures. “Now come on. You have an interview.”

Tony sighs and follows her out of the room. He can’t think straight and he’s sure he screwed up the interview, but at the moment he couldn’t care less. All he could think about was his secret getting out too soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating! It's been a crazy and exhausting week. I had meant to update yesterday but I got sidetracked. Anyway, here is the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it!

From the beginning Steve knew his decision to keep the baby was going to come with some difficulty. Having a baby was life-altering, and despite his attempt at educating himself, there was no way in hell he was ever going to be truly ready. He was grateful that he wasn’t doing this alone like he originally thought he was going to be, but there were some days when he felt like he was.

Tony was busy running his company, making it difficult for them to meet up and actually talk about their plans for the future. Having Tony along for one appointment was a start, but there was going to be plenty more for him to participate in. At least, that’s what Steve’s hoping for.

With a sigh, Steve leans back in his chair, deciding a break from his current task was needed. If he wasn’t worrying about the baby and Tony, then he was worrying about work. He still had projects that needed completion, and despite how much of his time he dedicated to those projects, he could never fully commit to them. He was constantly thinking about the baby, and not to mention the fact that no one other than Natasha knew about his pregnancy. Expecting that to stay the same was not realistic, but if he could stretch out his secret a little longer then he was going to do it.

The sound of his phone is what drags him out of his wandering thoughts, and Steve reaches over to grab it off his desk, a small smile spreading across his face when he notices the incoming call is from his best friend. He hadn’t spoken to Bucky in days, so he doesn't hesitate to accept the call.

“Hey, Buck,” he greets. “What’s up?”

“So you are alive?” Bucky laughs. “Haven’t heard from you.”

Steve winces. “I know. I’m sorry. I’ve been so busy with work and...other things.”

“I’m just giving you a hard time, punk. Listen, can you talk?” The change in Bucky’s tone is concerning.

“Yeah,” Steve can’t help but frown. “You okay?”

There’s a moment of silence on the other end before Bucky finally replies to the question. “Yeah, fine. I just...I wanna talk. That other night was-”

Steve already knows what his friend is referring to. “Buck, it’s fine. You act like you’ve never gotten drunk before. Trust me, driving you home was-”

Something catches Steve’s eye, or really someone. The familiar figure of Peter running by the large window of his office is a little hard to ignore. It’s even harder when the door to his office is being thrown open and a very flushed Peter is rushing inside.

“Buck, I’ll talk to you later,” Steve says into his phone before ending the call and giving his attention to Peter, sighing in irritation at the interruption. “Peter, I’m a little busy. Can this-”

“Mr. Stark is having a baby!” Peter blurts.

“Oh my God.” Steve groans and he quickly gestures toward the door that is still wide open. “Shut the door!” he snaps when Peter refuses to get the hint.

“Oh! Sorry!” Peter moves and closes the door. “Sorry,” he apologizes again, and he steps further into the room.

“You can sit down,” Steve reminds him when Peter fidgets nervously. “Jesus, kid stop! What the hell happened?”

“I’m sorry! I just think I’m gonna get fired! I went to talk to Mr. Stark about some ideas I have for some new tech because you know how I have a bunch of really cool ideas and-”

“Yeah, I get it. Skip that part.”

“Sorry! Anyway, he was talking to Miss. Potts and I may have heard your name come up but didn’t think too much about it but then I heard the words ‘baby’ and ‘don’t say anything’ come up in their conversation and then I accidently knocked over a picture on his desk and it was of a baby! He’s having a baby! You’re having a baby!”

“Dammit,” Steve curses. Out of everything he’s picked up from Peter’s rambling, the one thing he couldn’t get over was the fact that Pepper knew about the baby and what he had done with Tony. “What else did you hear?” he asks.

“That’s it,” Peter answers. “I kinda freaked out and ran from the room. How come you didn’t say anything! This is huge!”

“Which is why I chose not to say anything. I’m not ready to tell anyone about the baby. Apparently Tony is.”

“I swear I won’t say anything! I just freaked out because it all makes sense now! Why you’ve been acting different and throwing up all the time! Wait, how long have you known? Does Natasha know? Who else knows!”

“Everyone will if you don’t shut up,” Steve grumbles and he rises to his feet.

“Wait, where are you going?” Peter asks when Steve moves past him and opens the door.

“To talk to Mr. Stark.”

“Don’t tell him I told you!” Peter calls out before Steve shuts the door. He lets out a sigh and hangs his head. “I’m so fired.”

* * *

Finding Tony proves to be more difficult than Steve had anticipated. When he arrives at his office, he’s greeted with an empty room. Steve curses and is ready to give up and return back to his own floor, but he’s stopped in the hall by Pepper.

“Hey,” She greets with a warm smile.

“Hey.” Steve returns the greeting, but he’s still hesitant. He wonders what else she knows.

“Are you looking for Tony?”

“Uh yeah. I just wanted to um... go over some designs. If he’s busy then-”

“He’s in an interview but should be done soon. You’re more than welcome to wait in his office. I don’t think he’ll mind.” Pepper’s smile gets brighter, making Steve more uncomfortable than he was already feeling.

“No,” Steve answers when he realizes he has taken too long to respond. “I’m just gonna go. I’m a little tired.”

“You need to take it easy. Don’t stress too much, okay? It’s not good for you or the ba-or the...rest of your department.” Pepper corrects herself lamely.

“Yeah...Um I’m gonna go.”

“Are you sure? Tony will be done soon.”

Steve pauses, ready to protest against the idea of waiting for Tony, but then he finds himself giving in and allowing Pepper to escort him back to the large space.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Pepper says with a smile before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

With a heavy sigh, Steve decides to make himself comfortable. Well, as comfortable as he can. Tony’s office is too big, the large space only fueling his anxiety. He’s starting to regret even bothering to wait around.

He wanders around the room until something catches his eye and he makes his way toward the desk, fingers stretching out until they’re wrapped around a broken picture frame. He would have expected an image of Tony posing confidently with his newest inventions, or showcasing any of his other biggest achievements; even one of his parents, but instead the busted frame holds the picture of the ultrasound that was taken not too long ago.

It should upset him that Tony has their secret on display for everyone to see, and maybe a part of him is annoyed, but the other half is...surprised. Maybe even hopeful that the picture on Tony’s desk was proof that he was coming around and happy about their baby.

The door is opening, causing Steve to jump at the sound, and he quickly places the photo back on the desk.

“Be careful,” Tony warns, and he crosses the room until he’s standing beside Steve. “Don’t want you getting hurt.”

“I’m fine,” Steve assures. “I didn’t even know you-” he gestures toward the frame.

“Why do you not think I would keep these pictures? Geez that’s the second time you’ve acted so surprised.”

“Excuse me for finding it hard to believe that you’re suddenly excited about this when just a few weeks ago you were telling me something else.”

“Yeah, _a few weeks ago_. As in the past! Clearly you have your head so far up your-”

“You’re an asshole.” Steve pushes past Tony, only to stop when Tony reaches out for him.

“Wait. I’m sorry. I’m just...irritated,” Tony explains.

“So you take it out on me?” Steve shakes himself free from Tony’s grasp.

“Don’t you do that to me all the time?”

“I’m also pregnant.”

“Still no excuse. Just don’t go. Obviously you came here for a reason.”

That reason will start another fighting match between them, and Steve knows he should walk away and let the issue go, but now that he was so riled up already, he can’t help but bring it up anyway.

“Yeah, why the hell are you telling everyone about us?” Steve seethes.

“About us?” Tony raises one brow quizzically. “There is no us.”

“The baby! Jesus, it’s like you’re trying to piss me off.”

“First of all, you're always pissed off. And second, I’ve only told one person. Surely that’s fair since you told what, two?”

“Technically just one. Bucky is outside of work. You told Pepper and Peter!”

“You think I told Parker? The kid found out on his own!”

“Only because you can’t keep your big mouth shut!” Steve fumes. He takes a moment to calm himself down, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I’m just-”

“Irritated? Believe me, I know. Are we even capable of talking without it turning into this? I swear everytime I say something it pisses you off,” Tony says.

“Maybe because you never say the right thing.”

“Well excuse me, Rogers. I’m not a fucking mind reader.”

“I know, I know. I’m sorry alright? I just panicked. I’m trying to keep this hidden for awhile. At least until I’m ready to announce it.”

“Good luck with that. You’re already starting to show,” Tony says, making a quick gesture to Steve’s middle. “Relax, it’s not a fat remark,” Tony adds when Steve’s expression hardens.

“I know.” Steve lays one hand over his belly, brows furrowing slightly at the thought of the growth spurt he would surely have in the next few weeks. The bump was small right now, barely even noticeable, and he was lucky that he could still keep it hidden underneath his clothes. He lets out a sigh and leans against Tony’s desk. “So what do we do? People are going to notice sooner or later.”

“Well,” Tony begins and he mirrors Steve, doing everything he can to ignore the spark of electricity that shoots through him when their arms brush against each other. “I for one aren’t ready for this to come out just yet-”

“Because you’re ashamed?” Steve cuts him off, jaw clenching in irritation. “Makes sense. We can’t go around tainting your name, can we?”

“Now you’re just making assumptions. I was gonna say we hold off just a little longer, at least until my team and I can get together to come up with a way to announce this-”

“You mean like a press conference? No. There is no way in hell the news gets out like that.”

“Okay, fine. Let’s just let TMZ get a hold of it. Sound better?” Tony questions, his own irritation seeping into his tone. He knew Steve could be stubborn, hell anyone in the whole damn building probably knew how problematic he could be, but Tony never imagined him being this difficult. And they were supposed to have a baby? “Look,” Tony starts, his tone calmer now. “Let’s talk about this another time. We’re obviously getting nowhere like this and honestly, this isn’t the right place for this conversation. Join me for dinner. Tonight.”

“Dinner?” Steve huffs out a laugh and folds his arms over his chest. “Are you sure you’re comfortable being seen with me in public? I wouldn’t want to draw unwanted attention, Mr. Stark.”

Tony keeps his composure, deciding that he wasn’t going to let Steve’s words affect him like they had already been doing. “I never said it had to be in public. My penthouse is roomy enough. Surely, you remember, don’t you?”

“Believe me, I’m trying to forget.”

“Please? At least we can have a private conversation since you’re so worried about eavesdroppers.”

“I’ll think about it,” Steve says, and he pushes himself away from the desk. Tony is clearly not thrilled with his response, but Steve could care less. He leaves the room before anymore could be said.

* * *

Bucky always knew how to turn a bad day around. It was something he’s done ever since they were kids. If Steve was being bullied on the playground, Bucky was there to stand up for him and put that bully in their place. Bucky was like a superhero, swooping in to save the day when Steve couldn’t save himself. It’s how it’s always been and never changed over the duration of their friendship.

So when Bucky arrives at Steve’s place with two pizzas and a six pack, the events at work suddenly vanish.

“I know you wanted to talk,” Bucky starts and he steps through the front door and into the open living room, placing the pizza and beer down on the coffee table. “That’s for me by the way,” he says, gesturing toward the six pack, chuckling at the frown he receives from his best friend. “Anyway, I thought this would help. You sounded upset.”

“I’m okay,” Steve tries to assure, though he knows he’s failing miserably. Bucky was probably the only person that knew how to read him. Anyone else had to learn, but even then they could never come close.

“Liar.” Bucky calls him out just like Steve knew he would. “What happened?”

“Just the usual.” Steve takes a seat on the couch and leans forward to dig into the pizza. “You’re right, this does make me feel better.”

“I knew it would.” Bucky smiles and joins his friend. “And don’t worry I got pineapple, you weirdo.”

“It’s just a craving-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, Stevie. You’ve been eating fruit on your pizza since as long as I’ve known you.”

Steve chuckles. There was no point in denying that when Bucky would just call him out again. “It’s not that bad,” he says with a shrug and takes a bite.

“Pass.” Bucky grimaces before taking a bite of his own desired slice. “So,” he says after finishing the first bite. “What happened? I already know it’s because of Stark, but what did he do this time?”

“He doesn’t know when to shut up.”

“Got that part. What else?”

“Someone at the office knows about the baby, two actually and I don’t know...this was going to happen sooner or later, but I was kind of hoping for later. I still haven’t wrapped my mind around this whole baby thing, and I guess I wanted to wait until I was ready to announce it. Tony doesn’t care about any of that.”

“Okay, but did you tell him that?” Bucky asks and he takes another bite of his slice of pizza.

“Not really…” Steve frowns down at his own slice, no longer interested in the comfort food.

“Well, that’s on you.”

“You’re supposed to be helping me.” Steve sends a glare Bucky’s way, then he’s putting his barely touched slice back in the box.

“Sorry.” Bucky’s apology is sincere. “I am helping you, pal. You know I’m here for you, right?”

“Is that why I should move in with you?” Steve asks, followed by a chuckle when Bucky groans.

“I said I was sorry! I never meant…I mean, if you ever wanted to...I’m not against it. It could be like old times. Just take out the trash every now and then or something.”

“You’re an idiot,” Steve jokes, then his expression changes. “I do appreciate that, but you don’t want me around like that, and especially with a baby.”

“Now you’re the idiot. I want you around all the time, even with a kid. I was just throwing it out there…”

“I know, and I really do appreciate it. But this is something I have to do. I can’t have you saving my ass all the time, right?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m always gonna be saving your ass.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Steve laughs and he’s leaning forward again, his interest in the pizza now returning.

“So besides issues with Stark, what else have I missed?” Bucky is already finishing up his first slice and reaching for his second.

“Oh!” Steve says mid-bite, and he pauses to finish chewing before continuing. “I have new pictures of the baby.”

“Let me see. You didn’t tell me much about that appointment.”

Steve sets the pizza down and rushes toward the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with the envelope Dr. Strange had given him. “Look,” he slips out the photos, waiting patiently for Bucky to wipe the grease off his hands before showing him.

“Wow,” Bucky grins. “It actually looks like a baby now. When I went it looked like a weird bean. How come I get the weird bean appointments and Stark gets this?” Bucky jokes.

“Shut up. You can come to another, Buck.”

“I’m taking you up on that. So is the kid good?”

Steve nods and leans back, lifting up his shirt to show off the bump he’s been hiding. “The baby’s growing.”

Bucky’s eyes dart down toward the bump, widening slightly at the sight, then he’s glancing up to meet Steve’s eyes again. “Steve, stop blaming your child. I know you’re eating extra donuts at the office.”

“Shut up.” Steve playfully shoves Bucky away.

“I’m kidding.” Bucky smiles and he reaches out to touch the small bump. “Damn, you really are carrying Stark’s spawn. Wait, is it a boy or a girl? I can’t keep calling it ‘kid’.”

“Or ‘it’ and ‘spawn’. I don’t know yet. I might be able to find out at the next appointment.”

“I call dibs on that one,” Bucky says and he pulls away so that Steve can lower his shirt and continue to eat the pizza that was starting to get cold. “Unless your baby daddy is actually gonna go.”

“He will. Believe it or not he’s...I don’t want to say excited, but something’s changed. He’s keeping all the pictures; even framing them and putting them on his desk. It’s… good?”

“Why are you saying it like that? It sounds like a good sign.”

“I don’t know,” Steve sighs. “I’m just being a pain in the ass.”

“Nothing new,” Bucky jokes. “But hey, if he’s actually changing then that is a good thing, pal. It’s what you wanted, right?”

“Yeah. Maybe I should have dinner with him.”

“Dinner? He asked you out?”

“Not exactly. Just to talk about the baby and what we’re going to do. What?” Steve asks when Bucky smirks. “What!”

“Nothing,” Bucky holds up both hands. “It’s just that...isn’t that what happened before and now- " He gestures toward Steve’s belly.

“This is different. We’re just going to talk.”

Bucky gives a small shrug in response. “Okay.”

Steve eyes his friend carefully, unable to tell if he’s really satisfied with the idea to have dinner with Tony. “I know you’re just trying to look out for me, Buck.”

“Just be careful. I know you said he’s being different, but you never know. If I have to step in and save your ass again just let me know.”

“I hope you won’t have to.”

“Me too, pal.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got around to updating! I have started outlining this one so maybe it will be easier to update. I probably won't be able to get any writing done until the weekend. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

It wasn’t a date. At least, that’s what Steve had to keep telling himself. He’s been on enough dates to know that meeting Tony for dinner was completely harmless and nothing more than that. They were only going to talk about the baby and nothing else. It wasn’t a date.

And yet, Steve wondered why in the hell he suddenly cared about his appearance. He always dressed nice when it came to work, and even then he wasn’t wearing a nice shirt and slacks to grab Tony’s attention; it was company policy. Now though, the jeans and t-shirt he has on suddenly feels too casual. It doesn’t help that the shirt he’s chosen does nothing to hide his growing middle. Not that it mattered; Tony was probably dying to see it anyway.

With a huff of annoyance, Steve gives himself one last look in the mirror, deciding there was nothing else he could do at this point and wasting any more time obsessing over his outfit was going to make him late. He grabs a jacket and a weathered baseball cap, then he heads out, the whole time telling himself that what he was about to do wasn’t a date.

But the moment he’s allowed entry into Tony’s penthouse, the pep talk he gave himself on the drive over is completely forgotten. He is no longer thinking about the conversation that is way overdue, and instead he finds himself distracted by Tony’s presence.

It’s hard not to stare, and Steve mentally kicks himself for fretting over his own outfit. Tony is not dressed in his usual expensive suits, and instead he’s wearing a black AC/DC t-shirt and a pair of faded jeans. Suddenly, the jacket and baseball cap Steve has chosen to wear seems like overkill.

Being near Tony shouldn’t have this sort of affect on him. He’s worked for the guy for a few years now, and not to mention that they’ve interacted more frequently since the news of the baby. But there was something about their current meetup that was throwing Steve off.

Maybe it was because they were meeting in the place where it all began. Or maybe it’s not the location, but the way Tony is acting. He’s different, a complete contrast to what he had been that night. The smile he wears when he welcomes Steve into his home is genuine, and it’s obvious that he’s doing everything he can to make Steve comfortable.

Tony is staring at him, one brow raises questionably and it dawns on Steve that something had been said to him. His face flushes with embarrassment and he clears his throat. “Sorry what did you say?” Steve asks.

Tony grins, and his smile alone is enough to make Steve blush for an entire different reason. “I asked if you wanted me to take your jacket.”

“Oh. Yeah, yeah that would be great…” Steve shrugs his jacket off, handing it to Tony and doing everything he can not to react to the spark that shoots through him from the brush of their hands. “You look…” Steve trails off, not knowing how to finish that thought. It’s caught Tony’s interest and he smirks.

“What? Not used to seeing me in normal clothes?” Tony teases and he gently folds Steve’s jacket over the back of the sofa.

“It’s just...yeah. I haven’t seen you in anything other than your suits. Not that you don’t look good. You look good...really good. I mean…” Steve’s face grows hotter from his rambling. Tony notices, but for once he doesn’t tease him about his flushed appearance.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Tony says, his eyes immediately drawn to the small curve of Steve’s stomach. “You’re starting to…” he regrets saying anything when Steve reacts negatively and wraps his arms around himself. “Hey, it’s good!” Tony quickly assures.

“I need new clothes, I know. I’m working on it.”

“Honestly, you don’t need to hide it. People are having babies all the time in the office.”

“But not your baby.”

Tony hums. Steve had a point. If word got out that Steve was pregnant with his kid, the whole office, and probably the world, would lose their minds. Tony was known for his playboy reputation. It was out of character for him to even consider having children. At least it was for the people that claimed to know him, but really didn’t have a clue.

“Then we tell them together.” Tony gives a nonchalant shrug. His attitude about the situation shouldn’t bother Steve as much as it is, and he can’t help but grow agitated with Tony’s response. It makes him wonder if Tony just doesn’t care.

“You know you seem pretty calm about making that announcement,” Steve says, his irritation seeping into his tone. It doesn’t go unnoticed.

“I’m trying not to worry about it. Trust me, the press is gonna go nuts once they learn-”

“Which is why I don’t want to say anything.”

“And what are you gonna say when people notice? Oh and not to mention the fact that I’m gonna be seen with you. They’ll put two and two together. Might as well say something before our story gets twisted. Trust me.”

“Oh right because you’ve been here before.” Steve can’t help but roll his eyes when Tony shrugs again. He knew about some of Tony’s past scandals. He just never thought he would be a part of one.

“Look, we’re getting nowhere here. Let’s just have dinner and relax okay?” Tony suggests.

At the mention of food, Steve’s stomach growls. He had made sure to eat something light before coming over, but with his body working hard to create a tiny person, its demand for food has increased.

“Yeah.” Steve nods, his stomach growling again when a wonderful smell fills his nose.

“I got Chinese,” Tony makes a gesture toward the kitchen. “I wasn’t sure what you would prefer, so I got a bit of everything. I honestly didn’t think you’d show up.”

“Neither did I.”

“I’m glad you did.”

Steve doesn’t know how to respond to that. He himself hasn’t decided if he’s made the right choice at coming over. It needed to happen, though. They have yet to have a conversation about the baby. At least, an adult one. Usually, one of them was blowing up and the conversation went nowhere.

“Yeah, well we needed to talk,” Steve finally says.

Tony nods. “Then let’s talk.”

The amount of food Tony had ordered was more than enough for just two people, but Steve wasn’t about to complain. He was starving, the small meal he consumed earlier already gone straight to his child. He doesn’t hide his gnawing hunger and loads his plate with an array of food, face heating up the moment he catches Tony watching him.

“Sorry,” he mumbles out an apology. There was no reason for one, but he can’t help but feel rude for coming into Tony’s house and devouring his food like it’s his last meal.

“Don’t be,” Tony says, his lips curving into a smile. “You’re pregnant. Why do you think I ordered so much?”

“I normally don’t eat like this,” Steve admits, eyes settling on the plate piled with food. He grimaces and sets the plate down on the coffee table, then he’s leaning back against the couch.

“Again, you’re pregnant. I swear I’m not judging,” Tony promises and he leans forward, using his chopsticks to pick up an eggroll from the takeout box and placing it on Steve’s plate. “The baby is fine with this, right? I know some food can turn you off.”

“Baby’s fine,” Steve assures, one hand falling to his middle. The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed and Tony’s eyes are once again drawn to the spot. Steve scoots forward again to retrieve his plate, forcing Tony to look away from the bump.

They eat in silence for a moment until Tony decides to be the first to break it. “So…” he starts, pausing to choose his words carefully. He knew how sensitive Steve was these days. He furrows his brows, not knowing where to start. It would be easy to jump right in, but he still needed to be cautious.

“So?” Steve asks, peering up when Tony refuses to say anymore.

“So we’re having a baby.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Whatever it is you want to say-”

“Hey, relax!” Tony says quickly when he picks up on Steve’s defensive tone. This is exactly what he was trying to avoid. “I’m just trying to get the words out. I’ve never had to have a conversation like this before.”

Steve sighs harshly. “Neither have I. I honestly don’t know what we’re supposed to talk about.”

“I guess our kid’s college fund isn’t it.”

“No. At least, not now. We have plenty of time for that conversation. Um…” It’s Steve’s turn to struggle with the topic. So much needed to be discussed and he didn’t have a clue as to where to start.

“So do I get the kid on the weekends or…”

Steve snaps his head up in Tony’s direction. Tony is oblivious to the death glare Steve is currently given him, the chow mein is more interesting. He eventually glances up when he feels eyes on him and he gives up on trying to pick up the noodles.

“What did I say-”

“You only want the baby on the weekends?”

“Oh shit. I didn’t mean...dammit, Steve I swear I didn’t mean it like that. I just...I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this coparent thing when we’re not really...you know?”

“I know. I guess I just thought…” Steve trails off with a sigh. “Maybe you’re right. We can come up with a schedule.”

“And what about before the kid gets here? When’s the next appointment?” Tony asks.

“Um I have one every month but you don’t need to worry about those. I know you only care about the one where we find out the gender.”

“I never said that, but I’m not gonna lie, I’m excited for that one.”

“Bucky is coming so-”

“I’m sorry who?”

“He’s my friend,” Steve explains, rolling his eyes at the frown that appears over Tony’s face. “I said he could come.”

“Okay then I want Pepper to come.”

“No.”

“Why? She’s my friend.”

Steve huffs and places his plate back down, no longer hungry. It’s tempting to grab his jacket from off the couch and storm out, but he reminds himself that this conversation needs to happen and he takes a deep breath until he’s calm.

“Look, if I’m going to be honest with you, Bucky had promised to help me with the baby. I didn’t know you were going to do this with me-”

“Oh so he was gonna help raise my kid? Were you even planning on telling me?”

“Tony,” Steve groans. “Of course I was going to tell you! He’s just being a good friend and looking out for me. What’s wrong with that?”

“I get that, but it’s my kid and he better back off,” Tony grumbles.

“Oh my God.” Steve rises to his feet and snatches his jacket from off the couch.

“Whoa, wait, wait.” Tony is out of his seat in seconds and rushing toward Steve when he tries to leave. “Steve, hold on.”

“I’m going home. This obviously isn’t working.”

“Only because you always walk away. We’re supposed to be talking and making this work. So just try.”

“Fine,” Steve sighs. He knows Tony’s right and walking away was getting them nowhere. The work needed to be put in if he wanted to see results.

They take their original seats, only this time no one makes an attempt to eat. The silence that surrounds them is on the verge of uncomfortable, and Steve sighs again. He wonders if there was ever going to be a moment between them that didn’t feel like this.

“If you don’t want Bucky to come-” Steve starts, only to pause when Tony shakes his head.

“He can come. I get what having a best friend is like. I’m sure if this was reversed, I’d want my best friend too. Only Rhodey would probably give me a hard time for getting knocked up,” Tony says.

“If it helps, Bucky gave me one.”

“I guess we messed up, huh?”

“I used to think so,” Steve says, and he lays one hand over his belly. “But I’m fine with it now.”

Tony’s eyes are transfixed on the bump Steve is caressing, having a sudden urge to reach out and feel it for himself. “Can I-” Tony starts to ask, only to retract the question when Steve glances over at him.

Steve doesn’t reply, instead taking Tony’s hand and leading it to the place where their child was growing. Tony’s breath catches in his throat when he feels the bump for the first time. He already imagines watching the bump grow bigger and feeling his baby move.

“Wow,” Tony says, his words coming out slightly breathless. “I never thought I’d get to do this.”

“I know. But you can now,” Steve says. “I know we have a lot of work to do but maybe...maybe we can pull this off.”

Tony nods in response. “I want us to.”

Steve shifts in his seat, forcing Tony to pull away. Surprisingly, Steve comes closer until they’re sitting side by side, their legs brushing against the others, sendings jolts of electricity through them. Tony reaches out slowly to touch the bump again, eyes locked with Steve’s, waiting for the other to show any kind of indication that he doesn’t want to be touched again. But then Steve is smiling softly at him, and that’s all the reassurance Tony needs.

He keeps his hand placed over Steve’s middle, gently rubbing circles over the bump. Their eyes are still locked. Steve is leaning in first and Tony follows until their lips are meeting. The kiss is careful, gentle, nothing at all like it had been when they first kissed a few months ago. Tony scoots closer, bringing his hand away from Steve’s belly to cup his face instead, deepening the kiss.

“Wait.” Steve says against Tony’s lips, hands coming up to gently push Tony away. “We can’t.”

“Why?” Tony asks, then he’s leaning in for another kiss. Steve doesn’t allow him, and he pushes him away again. This time Tony doesn’t protest.

“I can’t...we can’t. Tony, the last time-”

“I know.”

“You said it didn’t mean anything.”

“I know.”

“What does it mean now?” Steve asks.

“I don’t know,” Tony answers honestly. The last thing he was expecting to do was share a kiss with Steve when the only thing they were supposed to be sharing was a meal.

“I can’t.” Steve makes an attempt to get up, but Tony is faster and he reaches out for him, taking his hands and making him stay.

“Don’t. I don’t know what this means but...I’m willing to find out.”

"Me, too," Steve whispers.

Their lips meet again. The dinner completely forgotten.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I finally got time to work on this chapter. It came out a lot longer than I expected, but is that really a bad thing? Also, there is some smut in this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it!

Coming back to the place that started it all had been a bad idea, at least that’s what Steve tries to tell himself. He fails at believing that though when Tony begins placing open mouth kisses along his neck. Steve can’t contain the moan that builds in his throat when Tony sucks and bites. There’s going to be marks there for sure, but Steve can’t find himself to care.

The point of meeting with Tony was to discuss their plans for the baby and hopefully work on meeting somewhere in the middle. That conversation didn’t last very long and now Steve found himself back in Tony’s bed. Again, he didn’t care.

They’re still dressed, but at the rate they were going, clothes were going to start flying across the room soon. Steve gets a head start, running his hands up the front of Tony’s shirt, fingers brushing against soft, warm skin. He dips lower, following the trail of hair until he’s touching the band of Tony’s jeans. He works his jeans open, and slides his hand inside to rub along Tony’s hard cock.

“Take em off,” Steve nibbles against the lobe of Tony’s ear. Tony groans above him, grinding against Steve’s hand.

“Fuck...” Tony pants, increasing the movement of his hips. He doesn’t want to cum like this. It’d be too embarrassing. Surely he was capable of holding off a little longer. At least until he was buried deep inside Steve.

Tony pulls away, forcing Steve to remove the hand he has down his pants. He doesn’t comply with Steve’s request, instead focusing on getting Steve naked first. His shirt is the first thing to get discarded; Tony tosses it somewhere behind him, then he’s leaning back on his haunches to get a good look at Steve’s half-naked form.

“God, you’re fucking beautiful.”

Those words are enough to bring a pink hue to Steve’s face. He remembers Tony saying something similar during their first night together, but at the time Steve had blamed the alcohol for Tony’s words. This time, alcohol wasn’t a factor. They were both sober.

Tony leans down to connect their lips, gently brushing them together before moving to place kisses along the corners of Steve’s mouth. He trails his lips lower and Steve tilts his neck, offering more access. Tony doesn’t spend too much time marking Steve’s neck up, and he moves even lower until his lips are lingering above Steve’s left nipple, warm breath ghosting over the pink nub.

Their eyes meet, a silent question being asked and when Steve nods, Tony leans down to wrap his lips around his nipple. Steve throws his head back, moaning from the sensation that shoots through him. The pregnancy had made him sensitive in a lot of areas, his chest one of them.

“Tony,” Steve moans, threading his fingers through Tony’s hair. He hisses from the sensitivity. It’s too much, but Steve can’t find himself to push Tony away.

Steve’s reaction only urges Tony on. He lets go of the bud, then he’s moving onto the next one to give it the same treatment. He traces his tongue down Steve’s chest, stopping when he reaches the small bump. He places a kiss there.

“So perfect,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s skin, his eyes flickering up to meet Steve’s. “Both of you.”

Tony places another kiss over the bump before pulling away to start removing Steve’s jeans. Picking up on Steve’s urgency, he doesn’t take his time with popping the button open and lowering the zipper. Steve lifts his hips to aid in the removal of the rest of his clothing, and soon they’re joining his shirt on the floor.

Being completely bare to Tony’s eyes wasn’t anything new, but there was something about this time around. Before they had both been pretty wasted and the only thing on their mind was fucking. It didn’t feel like that now.

But Steve is still desperate for Tony to touch and fuck him. He’s never felt this needy before. It was no doubt another pregnancy related side effect.

“Please.” Steve begs, leaning forward to cup Tony’s face and bringing him in for another kiss. “I need you,” he says against Tony’s lips.

Tony kisses him again, deepening the kiss and gently pushing Steve back down. He works quickly to shed his own clothing, not being able to hold off any longer. Steve reaches out to run his hands along Tony’s chest once it’s exposed to him. He wraps one hand around Tony’s cock, his own twitching at the soft sigh that leaves Tony’s lips.

“You’re beautiful, too,” Steve says, his voice quiet. But Tony’s ears picked up on it. Steve flushes when their eyes meet again. “Sorry-”

“Don’t be,” Tony smiles and then he’s connecting their lips again. Steve’s hand is still wrapped around him, gently stroking the heated flesh. Tony groans into the kiss when Steve increases his pace. “Wait,” Tony breaks the kiss. “Let me take care of you.”

He pushes Steve’s hand away, and he gets up from the bed to retrieve the bottle of lube he keeps in the bedside drawer. Steve watches eagerly as Tony pours a generous amount on his fingers. Tony settles between Steve’s spread legs, keeping their eyes locked while he dips his hand lower and traces Steve’s entrance with his finger.

Steve bites down on his bottom lip, holding back the sounds that try to escape.

“I wanna hear you.” Tony presses the tip of his finger inside, forcing Steve to emit the moans he’s been trying to hold in. Tony enjoys the sounds Steve makes; he hasn’t forgotten them since their first night together.

“Ah fuck!” Steve throws his head back when Tony slides more of his finger inside and drags it back out, only leaving the tip. “More...Tony, please…”

Tony presses back inside, the soft moans and whines Steve makes only edges him on. He picks up the pace of his fingers, searching for that spot that he knows will provoke more of those beautiful sounds.

“Tony!” Steve cries out when that spot inside of him is found.

Tony continues to rub along the sensitive spot, then he’s adding another finger, bringing Steve closer to the edge. He thrusts his fingers harder, wanting to see Steve come undone. One of Steve’s hands flies down, long fingers wrapping around Tony’s wrist and forcing him to stop.

“You okay?” Tony asks, his voice laced with concern. The last thing he wanted to do was make this uncomfortable for Steve.

“Just...I don’t want to cum like this...I need you to fuck me…” Steve says, his voice breathy and thick with arousal.

Steve spreads his legs wider, giving Tony room to position himself between them. Tony applies some of the lube on his cock and strokes it a few times, then guides it to Steve’s hole, teasing the area with the head before pressing inside.

“Shit,” Steve hisses, forgetting about the sting that comes with the initial stretch. Tony pauses, eyes locked on Steve’s face, searching for any indication that he should stop. “Keep going,” Steve urges when he senses Tony’s hesitation.

Tony snaps his hips forward, groaning when he’s completely sheathed inside Steve’s tight heat. He forgot how good it was to be inside of him.

“Ah shit, Steve,” Tony pants against Steve’s shoulder. “I need to move. I need to fuck you.”

Those words had been said before.

“Do it,” Steve says, his breath hot against Tony’s ear.

Tony grunts once he starts moving. He thrusts slowly, dragging his cock along Steve’s walls, curses and moans leaving him when Steve clenches down around him. He’s unable to keep up the agonizingly slow pace and he thrusts faster, filling the room with the sound of skin against skin.

“Fuck you feel so good. I missed this.” Tony moves faster, enjoying the noises Steve makes. It only boosts Tony’s ego. He didn’t have a playboy reputation for nothing.

“You...too...ah…” Steve tilts his head back, eyes falling shut and jaw slacking. All he can focus on is the intense pleasure. It’s been months since he’s experienced the feeling of having Tony inside of him. It was supposed to be a one time thing.

And maybe they shouldn’t be fucking; they barely knew each other and the point of their dinner was to get to know the other person. But Steve tells himself that the activity they were currently engaged in was one way of getting to know Tony. That inner voice argues against him, but he tunes its nagging out. All he can think about is Tony.

Steve wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him closer, wanting to feel him deeper. One particular hard thrust has Steve crying out, his back arching off the bed. Tony leans back, pulling Steve onto his lap and bouncing him on his cock. With the new position, he’s able to thrust deeper and hit that spot inside Steve.

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Steve clings to Tony tightly, nails digging into the soft flesh of Tony’s back, leaving behind marks on the unblemished skin.

“You gonna cum?” Tony pants, getting a nod from Steve in response. Tony presses his lips against Steve’s neck, tasting the salt on his heated skin. Steve throws his head back, moaning when Tony grazes his teeth along his throat.

Steve crashes over the edge first, his body growing taut and a scream slipping past his lips. Tony grips him tighter, fucking him hard through his release. Tony follows soon after, his hips stuttering as he fills Steve up. He continues to rock slowly until they’re both coming down from their high.

Tony gently lays Steve back down, then he slips out and rolls over to lie beside him. “Shit,” Tony pants, reaching up to run his fingers through his disheveled hair. “That was fucking amazing.”

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “I think even better than the first.”

Tony rolls over to face Steve, propping his elbow up and resting his head in his hand. “I didn’t...that wasn’t too rough, was it? I don’t want to hurt the baby.”

“No,” Steve shakes his head, one hand falling to the bump. “Baby’s okay. That was good.”

“Yeah? Good enough to go again?”

Steve hesitates, turning his head to lock eyes with Tony’s. “Was this a good idea? We didn’t talk much about the baby.”

“I know,” Tony says. He reaches out to stroke along Steve’s face. “I couldn’t help myself. Also, you kissed me first. Just like you did that night-”

“I did not kiss you first that time. You came onto me.”

“Does it matter who came onto whom? It was worth it, right?” Tony removes his hand from Steve’s face and brings it down to rest against the spot where their baby was growing. He comes closer. “I want to keep kissing you,” he says, running his thumb along Steve’s bottom lip.

“Then do it,” Steve urges.

Tony smirks and leans in, connecting their lips. Steve wraps his arms around Tony’s neck and brings him closer, deepening the kiss.

One more time wouldn’t hurt.

* * *

“So just one kiss huh?” Bucky doesn’t appear convinced. And if the red hue that appears over Steve’s face is anything to go by, then he knows his best friend didn’t just have one kiss like he claimed he had.

“Y-Yeah,” Steve stutters out a reply, his face heating up even more with his pathetic response. It’s obvious Bucky can see right through his bullshit lie.

Bucky raises a questioning brow, but he doesn’t push, knowing damn well that Steve will eventually cave and spill everything. He shakes his head and turns away from his best friend, deciding to finish gathering up his paperwork and notebook from today’s current meeting.

Steve shifts awkwardly from where he’s standing, eyes trained on Bucky. He suddenly regrets dropping by to see him while he was at work, but Bucky had been the one to ask about the dinner with Tony, leaving Steve no choice but to drop by to talk.

“It went well...the dinner I mean…” Steve clears his throat and Bucky stops to glance up at him, his brow rising again.

“Yeah, pal you said that.”

“Oh.”

Bucky sighs and leans against the podium where he usually gives his afternoon discussions. “Will you just tell me what else happened? You and I both know he didn’t just kiss you,” he says.

Then Steve caves.

“Okay. We may have…” Steve pauses, reaching behind himself and rubbing along the back of his neck.

“You two fucked, didn’t you?” Of course Bucky would figure it out. Steve doesn’t even know why he bothered trying to hide that detail from him.

“It just happened. A heat of the moment kind of thing.”

“Jesus. Yeah, just like that other time right? Look what happened then, Steve.”

Steve frowns at the shift in Bucky’s tone. “What the hell is your problem?”

“Nothing,” Bucky mutters, glancing down at the notebook that is still resting on the podium, pretending to take interest in the first couple of pages.

“Bullshit. You’re upset. Why?”

“Because you’re being fucking stupid,” Bucky snaps his head up.

“I’m being-”

“Fucking. Stupid. Did you not learn the first time?”

“It’s not a big deal,” Steve tries to defend himself, but it’s obvious Bucky isn’t having any of it. Steve’s jaw clenches when Bucky scoffs and turns away from him again. “It was nothing.”

“Right.” Bucky still has his gaze cast down. “Look, whatever you want to do-”

“Is my business.”

Bucky raises his head. “Then don’t come crying to me when he fucks you over.”

“Trust me. I won’t,” Steve snaps, then he walks away.

Bucky doesn’t follow him.

Throughout the night, Steve’s phone rings and lights up with new calls and texts from Bucky; all of them go ignored. Steve eventually grows frustrated and shuts his phone off, tossing it on the couch cushion beside him. Now that his phone is no longer a distraction, he retrieves his tablet from his bag and tries to get some work done, only he can’t focus on the designs. All he can think about is Bucky and their latest fight.

They were no strangers to fights. Growing up, they were constantly getting into some sort of skirmish. Though most of them were settled fairly quickly, their newest one didn’t appear that it was going to end any time soon. Bucky had put in the effort to end it, but Steve was stubborn, not to mention that his hormones were all over the place.

He understands where Bucky is coming from. For as long as he could remember, Bucky was always looking out for him and protecting him from the bullies that terrorized him. But Steve wasn’t some damsel in distress, and he was capable of taking care of himself. For some reason, Bucky painted Tony as the bully, something Steve didn’t understand. Tony was difficult and maybe at one point Steve hated him, but he didn’t feel that way now. So why was Bucky so against him?

With a huff of annoyance, Steve sets his tablet aside and leans his head back against the couch, digging the heels of his hands in his eyes. “Damn hormones,” he grumbles to himself when tears gather in his eyes. Steve sighs and places one hand over his belly, rubbing the bump in an attempt to calm himself down. “Your uncle Bucky is an asshole,” he tells the baby, even though he knows he or she can’t hear him yet.

A knock on the door is what captures Steve's attention, and with a groan he pushes himself off the couch and crosses the room to answer the door. He’s not surprised to find Bucky standing on his front steps. This is usually what happens when Steve ignores him.

“Hey, Stevie,” Bucky says, a sad smile forming over his face. He shoves both hands in the pockets of his jacket, shifting awkwardly. “Can we talk?”

“Are you here to call me stupid?” Steve asks, not bothering to hide the irritation in his tone.

Bucky sighs. “No. I’m probably the stupid one here, huh?”

“You’re damn right.” Steve folds his arms over his chest. It’s tempting to shut the door and continue to ignore his best friend, but he can’t do that. He can never stay mad at Bucky for long. “Come in, asshole.”

Bucky grins and follows Steve inside. Steve closes the door once Bucky enters, then he’s gesturing toward the couch when Bucky doesn’t budge from his spot near the door.

“You can sit down, James.”

“Ouch. You’re using my first name. I guess I really pissed you off.”

“Something like that,” Steve sighs and takes his original spot, no longer able to wait for Bucky to sit down. “You know you’re an asshole, right?”

“Yep,” Bucky winces. He finally moves and comes over toward the couch, leaning down to move Steve’s tablet out of the way before sitting down. “I’m sorry. I never should have bit your head off. If you wanna fuck Stark-”

“Oh my God,” Steve groans. “Why do you care?”

“I wasn’t done. If you wanna fuck him, then I have no say. I guess I just got-”

“Jealous?”

“Hell no! No…” Bucky lets out a sigh, shifting his gaze down. “I don’t want you getting hurt. I remember how upset you were the first time you two...you know. Then again when you found out about the kid. I guess I thought it was gonna happen again.”

“Buck, you’re not always going to save my ass,” Steve says, his words gaining Bucky’s attention and their eyes meet. “And honestly, I don’t need you doing it this time. Tony isn’t a bad guy-”

Bucky scoffs.

“I’m serious. He’s...he’s different. I don’t know. Maybe I just never really gave him a chance. Can you give him one? For me?”

“Fuck you, Rogers,” Bucky says, hanging his head in defeat. “You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

Steve grins. “I know.”

Bucky sighs loudly and lifts his head to connect their eyes again. “Fine. I guess I can try. When can I meet him?”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Okay,” Bucky nods. It’s quiet for moment then he says, “So we’re good, right?”

“Yeah,” Steve smiles. “We’re good. Jerk.”

Bucky smiles back. “Punk.”

* * *

The first meeting between Bucky and Tony was never really something Steve thought he had to worry about. Tony was his boss and they didn’t have a relationship that made Steve want to introduce him to his best friend, but that was in the past, and unfortunately the present meant that they needed to meet.

It’s nerve-wracking to say the least. Bucky had no problem voicing his dislike for the billionaire, and that was going to be an issue. It was fine before Steve found out he was having Tony’s baby. Now, Bucky was going to have to behave. That was a challenge all on its own.

Steve wishes he didn’t have to introduce them at all, let alone during one of his prenatal appointments. Of all the places they could meet, this had to be it. Steve was regretting ever considering the idea of Bucky and Tony meeting.

Bucky hasn’t said a word since they arrived at the familiar doctor’s office. He appears calm, but Steve knows that’s because Tony isn’t there yet. Leave it to Tony to run late for something like this.

“So,” Bucky draws out the word, mindlessly flipping through one of the magazines the room provided. “Where’s your baby daddy?”

Steve doesn’t reply at first. He’s nervous. His leg can’t stop shaking and his palms have grown sweaty. “Why is it so damn hot in here,” he mutters.

Bucky glances up, brows knitting together in confusion. “It’s not hot, Stevie. At least not for me, but I’m not the one with a bun in my oven so…”

“Maybe this was a mistake,” Steve blurts out, his outburst only confusing Bucky even more.

“But you said-”

“I know, I know. I guess when I said I wanted you two to meet I just thought...I don’t know over lunch or coffee or...anything else really. This just seems weird.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hums and he shrugs. “Do you want me to go?”

“No!” Steve almost shouts. He takes a deep breath to calm himself. “No,” he says, this time a little calmer. “I just wish he would hurry up.”

“Where is he?” Bucky asks, growing bored with the current magazine and rising to his feet to put it away. “He knows it’s today right?”

“Yes!” Steve doesn’t mean for his tone to come out so harsh. He grumbles to himself and reaches for his phone, cursing when he finds his inbox empty.

“Hey, relax,” Bucky lays a hand over Steve’s shoulder and gives it a reassuring squeeze. “He’ll be here. Unless he knew I was here and freaked out.”

“I already told him you were gonna be here. Maybe I should just call-”

The door to the room is opening and Steve glances up, a sigh of relief leaving him when Tony rushes into the room.

“Hey,” Tony greets, his tone breathy. His appearance is slightly disheveled, taking Steve back to that night they shared a few weeks ago. Tony adjusts his tie and crosses the room to get to Steve. “Sorry. There was a meeting that ran a little late and then traffic sucked. I didn’t miss anything did I?”

“No,” Steve says. “We’re still waiting for Strange.”

Tony frowns, then he notices the other person in the room. “Oh right! You did tell me you were bringing someone else.”

“Yeah. Tony, this is Bucky. Bucky-”

“I know who he is,” Bucky says coolly, his eyes slightly narrowed.

Tony smirks. “I take it Steve’s mentioned me before. Only good things I hope.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

Tony’s lips purse into a thin line and he shoots a glance in Steve’s direction. “Okay,” he says, clasping his hands together and moves to stand beside Steve, deciding to steer clear of Bucky, at least until the tension in the room diminished.

Whenever the hell that was going to happen.

It’s awkward. No one has said a single word. Tony and Steve engage in a small conversation, mostly about the baby and work, but other than that, they find themselves surrounded in silence. Bucky hasn’t bothered to get acquainted with Tony and vice versa. It only makes Steve regret this even more.

“So,” Tony starts, deciding he’s had enough of the awkwardness. “You and Steve are best friends, right?” he asks Bucky.

“Yep.” Bucky’s response is short and it’s obvious he’s not planning on lengthening it.

“Cool.” Tony nods slowly. “You know I’m not trying to make this weird-”

“Then maybe you should just shut up.”

“Buck!” Steve scolds.

“It’s okay,” Tony assures, reaching for Steve’s hand to calm him down. Their fingers intertwine, catching Bucky’s attention. The way his eyes narrow doesn’t go unnoticed. Tony doesn’t let go.

The door is opening again and Stephen is stepping through, not realizing that he was saving all three of them from another round of uncomfortable silence. He glances at Steve first, then his eyes are darting between the other two people with him.

“There’s two of you now,” Stephen says dryly. He steps into the room and shuts the door behind him, then he’s occupying the black stool in the room and logging into his computer. “So you brought dad and...you were who again?” Stephen asks, eyes landing on Bucky.

“Best friend,” Bucky grumbles.

“Ah, that’s right. This should be interesting.”

Steve lets out a small groan and pinches the bridge of his nose. His reaction doesn’t go unnoticed and all eyes fall on him. “I’m fine,” he mutters.

Tony squeezes his hand, offering him a small smile. Steve forces a smile, then he’s turning away when Stephen starts the exam.

For the most part, it goes well. Steve is able to tune out the tension between his best friend and Tony, giving his attention to his doctor and answering all of the usual questions. It’s not until the ultrasound starts does he get nervous, but for an entirely different reason.

Tony is growing excited by the second, scooting toward the edge of his seat to get a better view of the screen. He still has Steve’s hand in his own, and he brushes his thumb along Steve’s knuckles. Bucky remains on the other side of the room, making sure to keep his distance. This appointment didn’t concern him anyway.

“The baby looks good,” Stephen says, clicking and dragging the mouse along the images he’s able to pull up. “Let me finish measuring and then if the baby cooperates, we might be able to determine the gender.”

“I hope this kid does,” Tony says. “Kinda wanna know if I should start buying blue or pink.”

Steve snaps his head in Tony’s direction. “You want to buy-”

“Guess you’re buying pink,” Stephen interjects, and he pauses the screen for the new parents to see. “It’s a girl.”

Steve’s eyes are back on the screen, a smile forming over his face at the announcement. He was having a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys all knew they were having a girl, but Steve didn't so he's happy. And Tony seems to be trying. Then there's protective Bucky...just wait until he and Tony interact some more. I will try and get the next part up soon! I have a lot going on! Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's taken me this long to update! Ugh I'm so sorry! I have all these ideas for this story, but it's just finding time to get it done! Thank you for being patient! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

To say it’s awkward being alone with Steve’s so-called best friend would be an understatement. Tony’s found himself in uncomfortable positions before, but this has been the first time he’s been both uneasy and terrified for his life all at the same time.

Bucky was nothing like Steve mentioned. Come to think of it...Steve didn’t really give a backstory on the guy. Tony’s wishing they would have really talked and learned more about each other than what they ended up doing.

He shifts awkwardly, the sudden movement catching Bucky’s attention. They share a quick glance before Tony shuffles further away from where Bucky’s standing. Tony glances in the direction of the bathroom Steve went into a few minutes prior, wishing the baby didn’t have to decide now to jump around on Steve’s bladder.

There’s a part of Tony that wants to take the initiative and start up a conversation. He was capable of learning about Steve’s friends without actually talking to Steve about them. Especially if one friend was going to be around a lot more than Tony anticipated.

Only, Tony doesn’t know what the hell he's supposed to say. He had tried talking to him back in the exam room, and that failed. Bucky wasn’t going to give him the time day. It’s weird...everyone usually loved him. Even if someone hated him they still talked to him. Bucky was silent.

Tony clears his throat. He decides to suck it up and do something other than stand and suffer through with the awkwardness. “You know Steve hasn’t told me much about you-”

Those must have been the wrong words to start with because Bucky’s gaze grows in intensity and Tony doesn’t miss the way his left hand rolls into a tight fist. Tony frowns at the hand, not realizing that it was hidden behind a black leather glove.

“What happened to your-” Tony gestures toward the hand. He falls silent when Bucky steps closer to him. His first instinct is to back away, but he stands his ground.

“It’s none of your business,” Bucky growls.

Tony throws his hands up. “Hey, I was just asking an innocent question. No need to get so defensive.”

“I have every right to be. I swear if you hurt him-”

“Hurt him? I’d never-”

“I know your type.”

“You don’t know me.”

“Don’t you hurt him, Stark. Or you’ll deal with me.”

“Hmm. As far as threats go, that wasn’t bad.”

“You’re an asshole. I honestly don’t know what Steve sees in you.”

“He sees something in me? Huh, that’s good to know. I was kinda worried for a minute.”

“Fuck you.”

Tony inhales sharply. He should’ve known starting a conversation with Bucky was a bad idea. Creating a relationship of any kind with him seemed impossible.

Steve is returning now, saving both of them from the awkwardness and possible fight that would’ve broken out if his absence lasted longer than necessary.

He picks up on the intense situation he’s walked into, if the frown on his face is anything to go by.

“You guys ready to go?” Steve asks. The frown on his face hasn’t vanished yet.

“Yep,” Tony answers, sending a glance in Bucky’s direction. “At least I know I am.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and mutters something under his breath that suspiciously sounds like ‘asshole.’

“I’ll be in the truck,” Bucky grumbles, then he’s turning and walking away, ignoring when Steve calls out to him.

Steve sighs harshly and places one hand over his hip. “What did you say to him?” He asks, turning to Tony.

“Me? He’s the one threatening me and-”

“He threatened you?”

“Well, I wouldn’t call it a threat. I’m not scared.”

“Jesus. Let’s just go. I knew this was a bad idea.”

Before Tony can stop him, Steve is already heading toward the exit. Tony curses quietly to himself before following after him.

They don’t say a word to each other when they get to the parking lot and approach Steve’s truck. Bucky is already waiting in the passenger seat, making sure to send Tony another glare when their eyes meet.

“Hey,” Tony says, stopping Steve before he could get in his vehicle. “I’m sorry this didn’t turn out how you expected.”

“I honestly didn’t know what to expect. I knew you guys weren’t going to be best friends. I guess I was just hoping you two could get along since you’re both going to be in my life,” Steve says.

“I’ll definitely try to get to know him. But if he hits me I’m fighting back.”

Steve chuckles. “It won’t come to that. I won’t let him hurt you.”

“Unless I deserve it?”

“Right now I don’t think you do. Don’t screw that up.”

“I won’t. Hey, now that we know it’s a girl maybe we can...I mean, we’re gonna need some stuff and this weekend we can-” Tony sighs harshly. It takes a lot for him to get his words twisted. Steve was making it impossible for him to form any competent sentences.

“You want to get stuff for the baby?” Steve asks and Tony gives a small shrug in response.

“I mean the kid’s gonna need a few things-”

“More than a few.”

“Okay a lot of things. Might as well start now. I’ll pick you up Saturday and we can go from there.”

Steve smiles. “Okay. I’ll see you then. Bye, Tony.”

“Bye.” Tony turns and leaves, smiling to himself.

He couldn’t wait to see Steve again.

* * *

It shouldn’t be so nerve-wracking being spending time with Tony. Steve’s done it over a dozen times; some in a more professional manner than others, but a dozen times nonetheless. But there was something different about this occasion. They weren’t alone in Tony’s office discussing work or getting too comfortable with each other up in Tony’s penthouse. Instead, they were shopping for baby clothes. Something Steve never pictured happening in a thousand years.

The shopping isn’t what makes Steve so damn uncomfortable. Though Tony’s expensive tastes were far from his own, Steve was able to push that aside. No, what was really getting to Steve was the fact that they were alone...in public.

No one outside of his circle of friends knew about the baby, and if Steve could have it his way it would stay like that. But keeping his secret love child hidden wasn’t something he could hide forever. Sooner or later people were going to figure it out. He was just hoping for later.

His belly was getting difficult to camouflage. It wasn’t too big yet, if anything it resembled that of a small beer belly. But even that was going to draw unwanted attention. Steve’s physique had always been two things: small and lanky or muscled. The only person who is familiar with his past body shape was Bucky; everyone else saw the improved version he worked years to achieve.

Now they were going to see something different. It made him uneasy just thinking about it.

“Steve? Hello?” Tony snaps his fingers in front of Steve’s face. “Earth to Steve.”

“Huh? Sorry. I guess I kinda zoned out.”

“Obviously. Hey what about this?” Tony asks, holding up a pink onesie.

“That’s fine.” Steve takes the outfit from Tony’s hand, studying the purple flowers stitched along the front. “It’s cute.”

“Hmm.” Tony hums, brows furrowing slightly. “Maybe we better keep looking. This baby needs something better than just ‘cute’.”

“Tony, it’s fine. This is-wow that’s a lot.” Steve’s eyes widen when he catches the price printed on the price tag. “Tony, she doesn’t need-”

“Ah!” Tony interrupts, holding up a finger to silence Steve. “Don’t look at the price. Besides, I’m buying anyway.”

“I don’t need you to pay for everything. I have my own money.”

“I know. Oh! Speaking of which. If you need a raise-”

“Oh my God. I’m fine, thanks.”

“Really? Seriously, I’ll give you one.”

“And then have everyone suspicious? No thanks.” Steve huffs and places the baby outfit back where Tony found it, ignoring the sound of irritation Tony makes.

“We could just say it was a job performance thing,” Tony says, snatching the outfit back and laying it over his arm as he moves on to another part of the boutique.

Steve follows, watching as Tony searches through the racks of baby outfits. Steve mindlessly goes through one side, sighing harshly at the triple digit price tags he encounters. Why he considered letting Tony drag him to a high end baby boutique in Manhattan was beyond him.

“That wouldn’t be honest.” Steve points out.

“Not true. Your designs for the new SI branch deserve some recognition. Ooh this one is adorable.” Tony chuckles, holding up a black long sleeve shirt with the words 'Daddy’s Little Princess’. “I’m getting this one,” Tony decides, neatly laying it over the other outfit he’s picked out.

Steve can’t help but grin. He’s never seen this side of Tony before. It was a side he was starting to admire.

“You’re going to spoil her huh?” Steve asks.

Tony glances up from the rack he’s looking at to meet Steve’s eyes. He gives a nonchalant shrug in response. “No...I mean, not with material items no. Do I want her to have the best things? Sure. But really I just...I just want to...love her. Show her attention by just spending time with her. You know what I mean?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods. He moves around Tony to look at the small shoes neatly lined up on the shelves. “I never...I never had stuff like this,” Steve admits, picking up a pair of tiny black shoes and rotating one in his hand.

“Shoes?” Tony teases.

Steve frowns. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do. And I was the opposite. I had everything but...anyway. If this is making you uncomfortable we can leave. I think there’s a Target nearby.”

Steve chuckles. “Sounds good,” he says. “I’m getting the shoes.”

“Nope!” Tony quickly snatches the pair out of Steve’s hand and makes his way toward the front of the store to pay before Steve can stop him.

It’s awkward standing near Tony while he pays for the items. Steve distracts himself by looking at the rack of baby accessories near the register, only to peer up when he feels eyes on him. He was expecting to find Tony responsible for the lingering gaze, only to find it’s the store clerk. He tries to offer a small smile, only for it to falter when she doesn’t return one.

Steve shifts his gaze down, a furrow forming between his brows as he wonders what he’s done to upset the woman. Then it hits him. It’s because he was with Tony.

Everyone knew who Tony Stark was, and if they didn’t then they must be living under a rock. Tony was everywhere, his face posted on nearly every magazine and billboard. Everywhere he went, people were trying to take his picture. Steve’s witnessed it before, and now he’s wondering if it’s going to happen again.

“You okay?” Tony asks, laying one hand over Steve’s shoulder.

The gesture doesn’t go unnoticed by the clerk, her eyes lingering on Tony’s hand. Steve gently shrugs Tony off, ignoring the small frown that forms over Tony’s face.

“Just not feeling well,” Steve mutters, then he’s turning away and leaving Tony to finish up the transaction, deciding to step out for some fresh air.

The cool breeze that hits his face is welcoming and Steve inhales deeply, trying to calm himself down. It shouldn’t matter what opinion that woman might have. He was never going to see her again anyway. But Steve still can’t help the uneasy feeling that forms in his gut.

“Steve?” Tony is stepping out of the store, carrying a white shopping bag. “Hey, what happened back there?”

“Nothing,” Steve lies. “I just...it was a little stuffy in there.”

“Okay,” Tony says, though he isn’t fully convinced. “If you want we can get some lunch?”

Steve is ready to reject the offer, deciding he’s spent enough time in the public’s eye with Tony.

“Please?”

Steve gives in. “Okay.”

“Come on.” Tony takes Steve’s hand, leading him toward his car.

Steve relaxes instantly. Having Tony’s fingers intertwined with his own has butterflies forming, replacing that uneasy feeling.

It happens so fast. One minute it’s just him and Tony, then the next a crowd of people are swarming around them. The flashes of light from the cameras are blinding, and Steve shields his eyes, but it’s not enough.

Tony moves in front of Steve to block anyone from getting too close. He leads Steve through the crowd, keeping his gaze straight ahead and ignoring the questions that are coming at him like bullets. It’s not until Steve is being pushed and stumbles does he lose his cool.

“Leave us the fuck alone!” He yells, yanking the young guy responsible for bumping into Steve and pushing him back, not caring that the punk hits the sidewalk and his camera shatters.

Tony ushers Steve and himself quickly through the crowd until they’re finally in Tony’s car. The crowd is still there, taking pictures and trying to get their questions. Tony speeds off, watching in the rearview mirror as the paparazzi eventually vanishes.

“Are you okay?” Tony turns toward Steve, taking in his shaking and disheveled appearance. “Steve-”

“Just take me home.”

“Steve-”

“Just fucking take me home!”

Tony sighs sadly and follows through with Steve’s request.

They don’t speak on the drive back to Steve’s house, and it’s not until Tony is pulling into Steve’s driveway does he finally say something.

“I’m sorry,” he says before Steve can get out of the car. “I didn’t think they would heckle us.”

“It’s _you_. They’re always going to follow you around and I...” Steve sighs, taking a deep breath to get himself under control. “Maybe I shouldn’t be seen with you anymore. Not after today.”

“Steve, wait. I can figure this out. We still have to get things for the baby and-”

“I can do it. Thanks anyway.”

Steve opens the door and gets out, only to stop when Tony reaches out for him. “Here,” he says once he has Steve’s attention and he hands him the white bag. “Don’t forget her stuff.”

“Thank you.” Steve clings the bag tightly and gets out of the car.

Tony waits until Steve is inside before driving away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...things were going okay with them. I promise they will get a do over! I hope no one is upset with Steve. I feel he acted accordingly. He's not used to the paparazzi like Tony is. I'll show his feelings in the next chapter. I will update...probably next weekend. Sorry!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never update during the week! But I managed to complete the next chapter while at work so I'm posting it now on my break. I hope you all enjoy it and ignore any errors! I rushed through it to get it posted.

Steve is still shaken up from his encounter with the paparazzi. He’s never experienced anything like that before; it was terrifying and something he never wants to go through again. He turns both locks on his door and closes the drapes, hoping that none of the press members followed him home.

His heart is still racing and he takes a few deep breaths to calm himself. He feels safer now that he’s home and behind locked doors, but the paranoia still lingers.

“You’re okay.” he tells himself, taking another breath. One hand falls to his belly and he rubs at the spot, hoping that his daughter was alright.

Luckily Tony had been there to catch him. He couldn’t imagine what would’ve happened if he had hit the ground. Would he have been trampled? Would the baby have been hurt?

Fortunately none of those instances occurred, and Steve was grateful Tony had been there. But perhaps that was the issue.

_Tony had been there_. The press was there strictly for him, trying to get new shots of the billionaire; new information for another story to be posted.

“Shit.” Steve curses, running a hand through his already disheveled hair. The last thing he needed right now was to appear on the cover of a magazine with the famous Tony Stark. The press was going to have a field day. It’s exactly what Tony had said.

It’s difficult to ignore, but Steve tries anyway, knowing getting worked up over it would only result in more harm than good. It wasn’t just him anymore. He had a daughter to think about.

Steve double checks the locks one more time before distancing himself from the door and collapsing down on the couch. The bag containing his daughter’s things is still in his hand and he sets it down on the cushion beside him. He tips his head over the back of the couch, scrubbing a hand over his face and huffs out a breath.

Today wasn’t supposed to go like this. He had been uncomfortable during the first part of it, but then he was warming up to the idea of being around Tony. They still needed to figure each other out and today was supposed to be a step toward that. Now it was ruined.

It wasn’t just the annoying crowd of press that was to blame, and Tony definitely didn’t deserve any of it. Steve hates that he was ready to point the finger at Tony, when in reality it wasn’t even his fault. It wasn’t like Tony had control of when and where the paparazzi was going to show up.

Steve sighs again and glances down at his belly, placing his hand over the spot where he believes his daughter is laying. “I’m a jerk huh?” He asks, chuckling to himself for thinking he’d even get a response.

The sound of his phone is what captures his attention and he shifts in his seat to retrieve it from his back pocket. There’s a new message from Tony. Steve’s finger hovers above the message, only to retract and leave it unread. With a heavy sigh, Steve places his phone on the coffee table and ignores it.

It pings again, signaling another message. That one goes ignored too. Then it’s ringing, and with a sigh, Steve reaches out to decline the call.

He’s not sure why he’s even ignoring Tony. Maybe because he feels like the one who screwed up their time together. He was the one who flipped out, and though he has every right to be upset, taking it out on Tony was the wrong move.

He decides he’ll talk to him later, once he’s fully calmed down from the day’s incident.

Steve finds ways to distract himself, surfing the internet for baby items was one of them. It’s easier to shop this way for the baby, but not having Tony around made it unenjoyable. They were supposed to be doing this together. Giving up, Steve closes his lap top and lies down. His eyes fall shut soon after.

He’s not sure what time it is when he wakes up from his nap. The room is darker, indicating that it must be well into the evening by now. At first Steve doesn’t know why he’s awake, then he hears the doorbell.

The first person that comes to mind is Bucky. He was the only one that visited Steve frequently. The doorbell rings again and Steve pushes himself off the sofa, and heads toward the door. He doesn’t even bother peering through the peephole and he opens the door. It’s not Bucky.

“Hey,” Tony greets.

Steve sighs softly. “Hey. What are you doing here?”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I also brought a peace offering.” Tony holds up a large brown paper bag. Steve eyes the bag, wondering what Tony had bought for the baby this time.

“You already bought her enough.”

“Actually, no, I didn’t. And it’s food. It’s from this Italian restaurant I wanted to take you to for lunch. I didn’t know what you’d like so I got the Chicken Alfredo...it’s my favorite so I thought you’d might like it. If you already ate then-”

“I haven’t. Fell asleep actually.”

“Ah...that explains you ignoring my calls.”

Tony stretches out the bag for Steve to take and Steve takes it into his hand. “Thank you,” Steve says, opening it to inspect the takeout boxes inside, his stomach growling from the delicious smell. “You can come in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate to follow Steve into the house. He stands in the entryway, eyes taking in the home.

“It’s not much,” Steve says, and he goes back into the living room to set the bag of food down on the coffee table.

“I like it.” And Tony’s being honest. It was much simpler and smaller than his penthouse, but gave off a homey feel. Something he hasn’t experienced in a while.

As much as Tony would like to continue seeing more of Steve’s home, he decides against it and moves to sit beside Steve on the sofa.

“Listen, about earlier-” Tony starts, only for Steve to cut him off.

“Don’t apologize. I was the one being a jerk. I never should have snapped at you. I’m sorry,” Steve apologizes.

“To be fair, I totally get it. They can be...extreme. Trust me, I’ve had worse encounters.”

“Do you always throw one of them to the ground?”

“Not always. That guy deserved it, though. I got scared for you and the baby and just lost my cool.”

“I don’t know how you can live like that. I’ve always been invisible. I never had to worry about a mob of crazy people before.”

“You get used to it.” Tony gives a nonchalant shrug and he reaches for the bag, carefully removing its contents and placing them on the coffee table.

“I don’t know if I could,” Steve says honestly.

Tony sighs. “Hey, I’m sorry today sucked. To be honest I wasn’t even thinking about the press finding us. I was just happy to be with you. We were having fun, right?”

“Yeah, we were.” A small grin breaks across Steve’s face for a moment, then it falters. “I panicked. I wasn’t sure what was going to happen or what they were going to say-”

“They’re not going to say anything. I doubt they even know you’re pregnant.”

“Tony, we were in a baby store…”

“Right.” Tony sighs again. “Don’t worry about it okay? I can take care of it and I promise they will never hurt you like that again. I don’t care how many punks I have to throw to the ground.”

Steve chuckles. “Thank you.”

For the most part, they eat in complete silence. Tony doesn’t mind, though. The quiet that surrounds them isn’t uncomfortable. He’s just grateful to be around Steve again.

“I found some new stuff for the baby,” Steve eventually says. He’s finished his plate and sets it aside.

“Yeah?” Tony asks, deciding he can eat more of his own meal later, and he places the plate beside Steve’s.

“I mean it’s online. I guess that would be safer huh?”

“I guess. Though to be honest I was looking forward to our Target run.”

“Me too.”

“But if it makes you feel better I can order the stuff you want and have it delivered here.”

“I can do that too.”

“No, I know you can. I just want to help, Steve.”

Steve sighs. “I know. I’m sorry,” he says, then he’s gesturing toward Tony’s half-eaten plate. “Are you-”

“Huh? Oh yeah. I got it.” Tony makes an attempt to clear away the dishes, only for Steve to step in and beat him to it.

“You’re my guest.” Steve smiles and clears away the dishes and leftover food.

It’s awkward sitting alone in the living room while he waits for Steve to put the food away. Tony was used to being on the other side, entertaining his guests and making sure their glasses were never empty.

He drums his fingers on his leg as he waits, huffing out a sigh when he can no longer take the bordom. He casually wanders around Steve’s living room, admiring the pieces of art on the walls and the family photos. He smiles when he come across one, leaning closer to get a better look at the little blond boy.

“Damn our kids gonna be cute,” he says to himself.

The next picture he comes across is of two people. He recognizes the woman, having seen her before on Steve’s desk at work. The man is obviously Steve’s father; the two look alike.

“Hey, if you’re still-”

Tony turns at the sound of Steve’s voice. “Hmm?” He asks when Steve pauses. Then he realizes his mistake. Did he overstep? “I’m sorry,” Tony quickly apologizes. “I was just-” He trails off, gesturing toward the pictures.

“It’s okay,” Steve assures and he steps into the room. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“You uh look like your dad,” Tony says lamely, internally screaming at himself for saying something so stupid and cringe worthy.

“Yeah.” Steve smiles softly. “My ma used to say that a lot.”

“Oh. Did he -” Tony stops himself, deciding it was better to switch topics. “What were you saying earlier?”

“I was going to ask if you were leaving right after or if...if you...I don’t know. Maybe I can give you a tour?”

“Yeah, I’d like that.”

“Okay, well this is the living room,” Steve says, waving his hand around the space. Tony chuckles. “I’ll show you the rest. Come on.”

“Lead the way.”

The kitchen is the next room they visit. Just like the state of the living room, it’s emmaculate. Tony wasn’t expecting anything less. Steve’s office was always kept neat and tidy, even the files and designs he dropped off throughout the week were organized.

They move on to the next room.

“Sorry it’s a mess,” Steve apologizes, blushing slightly at the room's appearance.

“Is this an office?” Tony asks, peering into the room. He notices the desk stacked with books and other important looking papers.

“Yeah...kinda. I use it for a lot of things...well used to. I’m thinking of turning it into the baby’s room and throwing all this crap into the garage.”

Tony hums and steps into the room, mindlessly wandering around the clutter. He can’t help but chuckle to himself. “I guess Steve Rogers does have flaws.”

“I’m not perfect.”

“No, but you come off like it sometimes,” Tony says and he picks up a worn out book, studying the battered cover before opening it. He finds sketches inside.

Steve clears his throat and Tony again catches himself being too nosey. Tony puts the book back on the desk.

“I can show you the next room,” Steve suggests.

Tony nods. “Lead the way.”

“That door leads to the garage.” Steve gestures toward a door. “We can skip it.”

“Can’t say I’m curious.”

Steve opens the door and switches on the light. “Nothing interesting.”

Tony hums and pokes his head in. “Hey, is that what I think it is?” He asks, stepping into the space. He pulls the cover off the large item in the center of the room, revealing Steve’s bike. “I was wondering what happened to this thing.”

“Didn’t think you noticed.” Steve comes over to stand near Tony.

“Of course I did. Then you stopped coming to work on it and I just assumed you sold it or something.”

“No. Once I found out about the baby I put it in here. I’ll never sell it. It’s one of the last few things I have of my father’s.”

Tony peers up at Steve, noticing how shiny his eyes appear. He is tempted to ask about Steve’s parents, only to decide against the idea. The last thing he wanted to do was upset him.

“So what’s next on this tour?” Tony asks, getting back to what they were originally doing.

The bedroom is the end of the tour and just like Tony expected, it was clean and every item had a home.

“This is pretty much it,” Steve says. He’s still embarrassed over showing Tony his home. It didn’t compare to the giant penthouse Tony was so used to seeing.

“I like it. Much better than my place.” Tony sits down on the edge of the bed. “Oh shit sorry!” He jumps up and tries to smooth out the wrinkles he created on the comforter.

“It’s fine.” Steve laughs. “I guess you’re just comfortable.”

“Honestly, I am.”

Steve smiles and sits down on the bed, patting the spot Tony had been occupying. Tony doesn’t hesitate and he sits down beside Steve, letting out a pleased sigh and leaning back on his hands.

“I do like your place,” Tony says, giving the room a look over. “Why haven’t you invited me yet?”

“I don’t know. We always end up at yours and mine is...well, it’s not your style.”

“I don’t know where you get off thinking I have a certain style. I have money yeah, but so? At the end of the day...it’s all I have really.”

“That can’t be true. You’re you.”

“So?”

Steve sighs and lies back, folding one arm behind his head. Tony mirrors him and now they’re lying side by side, gazing up at the ceiling.

“I guess I don’t really know you, huh?” Steve asks, turning his head toward Tony.

“I don’t know you either,” Tony points out and he turns his head to meet Steve’s eyes. “But that’s why we’re doing this right?”

“I thought we were just having a baby and now…”

Tony turns over onto his side and props himself up on his elbow. He smiles softly down at Steve, using his other hand to brush away some of the strands of hair that have fallen in his face.

“I’m sorry for how I acted earlier,” Steve says.

“Don’t worry about it. I already forgot.”

Steve smiles and leans up, pressing their lips together. They kiss softly and slowly at first, then the kiss becomes heated. Tony takes the lead, carefully rolling himself over Steve’s body, not once breaking the kiss. Steve’s fingers find their way into Tony’s hair, threading and pulling the dark locks.

Tony breaks the kiss. “Wait.”

“What? The baby’s fine,” Steve assures and he tries to pull Tony back for another kiss. Their lips meet again and Steve moans, the sound swallowed by Tony’s mouth.

“Are you fine, though?” Tony asks, pulling away again. “Do you want to have sex?”

“Do you?”

“I think you already know that. I’m just asking because it seems like everytime we’re together we end up fucking and everything else is forgotten.”

“We don’t have to do this. Maybe we can actually talk for once.”

“Yeah. Just um...give me a minute. I’m still…” Tony trails off, eyes darting down to where he’s pressed up against Steve.

“It’s okay.” Steve continues to run his fingers through Tony’s hair, doing his best to fight the urge to pull on the strands. “Just think of something else.”

“Kinda difficult when you’re this close to me.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and leans up to connect their lips again. Tony moans softly when Steve’s tongue swipes along his bottom lip. He grinds down against Steve, emitting a gasp from him.

“Dammit, Rogers. You’re not making this easy.”

“Maybe we can...just once…”

“You sure?”

Steve nods and pulls Tony back in for another kiss. Steve lets out a moan, tipping his head back and exposing his throat. Tony dips down, placing open mouth kisses along the area.

“Wait.” Tony pulls always again. “Sorry. I’m sorry. It’s just...are you sure?”

“Yes. I want you,” Steve answers.

“I want you too.”

Steve smiles and kisses him again.

* * *

Being curled up beside Tony is different, but it’s not unwelcome. They usually don’t cuddle after sex; one of them is always leaving and this part is nonexistent. It’s comforting being wrapped in Tony’s arms and Steve wonders why they’ve never done this before.

Steve sighs in content and lays his head over Tony’s chest, his eyes falling shut. “I’m glad you came back.”

“Hmm?” Tony hums, threading his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“I didn’t think you were going to come back.”

“I had to. I felt guilty about what happened. And I wanted to make sure you and the baby were okay.”

“We’re okay now.” Steve smiles, curling up closer to Tony.

“Good.” Tony leans down to press a kiss to Steve’s head. His hand trails down to Steve’s belly, and he rubs the spot where his daughter is growing. “I’m going to keep you both safe. I promise.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Tony says and he places another kiss to the top of Steve’s head.

They stay like this for a while until Tony decides he’s stayed long enough. Steve is practically asleep on his chest and as tempting as it is to stay the night, he doesn’t want to make Steve uncomfortable.

“I better go,” Tony says, gently tapping Steve’s shoulder for him to get up.

Steve hesitates. He doesn’t want Tony to leave, but he doesn’t voice that out loud. They weren’t there yet.

They get dressed in silence, then Steve is walking Tony out.

“I’m glad you came. And thank you for the dinner. It was nice,” Steve says, a small grin forming over his face.

“Glad you liked it. Maybe next time we can do it again or...I don’t know.” Tony shifts awkwardly on the front steps. He was usually good when it came to asking people out. But Steve was different. He needed to tread lightly when it came to Steve. He didn’t want to scare him away.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Maybe next weekend? I mean, the baby’s room needs to get done and I’m not doing anything so if you want-Jesus, I swear I don’t ramble this much.”

Steve chuckles softly. “It’s okay. And next weekend sounds good.”

Tony smiles and moves closer; Steve follows and their lips meet again. Tony goes to pull away and Steve brings him back for another.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes, his face heating up.

“It’s fine. Believe me I’d love to keep kissing you, but I better go. I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah. See you.”

Tony smiles at him again, then he turns and leaves. Steve waits by the door, finally shutting it once Tony’s car disappears.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! I think I'm going to be focusing on this one for a bit. I have more ideas for it right now. I will still try and work on my others, though! I have plans to pick up ones that I haven't touched in a while and rewrite another. Anyway, here is the next chapter!

“You assaulted the paparazzi!”

Tony huffs and leans back in his chair, frowning at Pepper’s outburst. He hadn’t even been in his office five minutes before Pepper was bursting through the door and yelling at him. Nothing new here.

Another reason to hate Mondays.

“First of all I didn’t attack him.” Tony tries to defend himself. Pepper isn’t amused and she taps on her tablet, then she’s flipping it and showing him the footage of him shoving the press member to the ground. “Okay...but what you didn’t see is that he pushed Steve first so…”

“Tony! Oh my God!” Pepper exclaims. “You can’t be doing this. Not again.”

“First of all, that last incident I was very drunk. This asshole had it coming, Pep! He almost hurt my Steve-baby he almost hurt my baby.”

Pepper sighs loudly. “You’re all over the media. This isn’t good, Tony.”

“So I pushed a guy,” Tony says with a shrug of his shoulders. “Big deal.”

“It’s not just that.”

Pepper taps again on her tablet and places it on Tony’s desk. He scoots closer in his chair to get a better look. Tony picks up the tablet, scrolling through the pictures and story posted about his outing with Steve. It seems harmless at first, but the more he keeps strolling, the worse it gets.

“They’re calling him a gold digger?” Tony asks, his tone bitter. He was used to the press calling him every name in the book, and maybe he deserved some of the names they used, but Steve didn’t. Steve was innocent. “He’s not a fucking gold digger! What the fuck!”

“This is why I tell you not to fool around with your employees. Tony, if anymore gets published-”

“Nothing will. I can fix this.”

“How?”

“I’ll just hold a press conference. Come clean about my relationship with Steve.”

“You mean your non-existent relationship?”

“I’ll tell them he’s my boyfriend and be done with it."

"But he's not."

"Yet...just don’t worry. I’m sure this will all blow over soon.”

“You better be right,” Pepper huffs and she snatches her tablet back before leaving the office, making sure to slam the door on her way out.

“Fuck,” Tony curses and leans back in his chair.

He hopes Steve hasn’t seen any of this yet.

* * *

To say it’s awkward when Steve arrives to work would be an understatement. His usual morning greetings go ignored by most of his colleagues. He knew Monday’s were the least favored day of the week by many, but he didn’t understand why practically everyone he encountered was distant.

Steve ignores the treatment he receives and pushes on toward his office, holding his bag closer to his midsection when the blazer he has on does little to hide his growing bump. Bigger clothes were helpful, but sooner or later the truth was going to be revealed. And at the rate his belly continued to expand, sooner was closer than Steve would have liked.

Those thoughts don’t bother him once he’s alone in his office. His secret is safe in here; no one other than his friends stepped into his private space. He slips his bag off his shoulder and sets it down near his desk, then he’s lowering himself into his chair and booting up his computer.

His inbox has a few unread messages that need replies, but it’s easy to lose focus when all he can think about is his boss. For the first time in a long time, the thoughts he has about Tony aren’t negative. He’s not imagining them in a scenario where he punches Tony’s arrogant face, or quitting his job while flipping Tony the finger. Instead, his thoughts are entirely on the time they recently spent together.

He misses the way Tony’s lips feel on his; or the way his hands know just where to touch. It’s something he’s never pictured himself thinking, and now he finds that he can’t stop.

There was still so much he needed to learn about Tony, but from what he was seeing so far, made him realize that Tony wasn’t as bad of a guy as he used to believe. He begins to regret his old way of thinking. All Tony needed was a chance, and Steve had no problem giving him one.

Steve shifts uncomfortably in his chair, his skin growing hot just thinking about Tony. He blames the change in his hormones for the sudden spark of arousal that shoots through him. It’s difficult to ignore and he’s tempted to visit Tony in his office. It wouldn’t be the first time they fooled around in there…

That thought is quickly pushed aside. The last thing Steve needed was for the whole building to know he was fucking the boss. He rarely made trips to Tony’s floor, and anyone would notice if those trips became frequent. Not to mention that mostly everyone he’s built relationships with over the course of his employment knew about his distaste for Tony. He’s lost count of the times he’s talked shit about his boss with his fellow coworkers. They would become suspicious if they were to notice the significant change in Steve's attitude toward Tony.

With a heavy sigh, Steve decides against the idea of going up to Tony’s floor. It wasn’t like he had new designs to go over to use as an excuse for his visit. All he could do is hope Tony finds a reason to call him to his office.

Steve gets to work as a distraction, deciding to finish reading and responding to the emails he’s received. He sets up a meeting with a contractor to go over the designs he sketched out for the new SI headquarters. He’s positive Tony would want to take part in this meeting; it was his building after all and he had a say in the final product. Steve makes a mental note to visit Tony about it later.

He’s barely getting through his last email when the door to his office is opening. He doesn’t even need to know who it is; Natasha is the only one that never knocks.

“Hey.” Steve shoots her a smile. He’s still giddy from the weekend with Tony and it’s obvious Natasha is picking up on his cheery attitude.

“You’re awfully jolly this morning,” Natasha comments and steps into the room, already knowing the drill and shutting the door behind her.

“Just had a good weekend.” Steve turns back to his screen, the smile never leaving his face.

“Was it before or after you hung out with Tony?”

Steve’s smile falters. He can’t remember if he brought up the shopping plans he made with Tony with her. His memory has been fuzzy lately; another pregnancy symptom.

“Did I tell you about that?”

“Nope. I read it.” Natasha slaps something down on his desk and Steve glances down at the item she’s placed there. It's a magazine...and he’s on the cover.

Steve reaches for the magazine, flipping it toward him so that he can see for himself. The headline reads: _Tony Stark Assaults Paparazzi After Spotted With Mystery Man_.

Steve reads the headline again, his stomach churning. “Oh my God…”

“Yeah...there’s more.”

Steve snaps his head up. “What do you mean more?”

“Well, if you read the article. It’s on page 27-”

Steve doesn’t even let her finish and he’s quickly flipping through the magazine until he’s on the right page. Another picture of him and Tony is posted beside the story. It’s right after they have left the boutique; Tony’s hand is in his own and his baby bump is on full display. The article itself isn’t very long and Steve skims through it, his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

“Shit.” Steve sighs and leans back, running a hand through his hair. “Dammit. They know about the baby.”

“Not really,” Natasha says and she takes the magazine back, reading over parts of the article again. “It mostly focuses on Tony attacking the press.”

“But you can clearly see everything! Fuck!”

“Hey, relax. I bet the baby isn’t even that interesting to them. You know how fast news spreads when celebrities lash out.”

“I don’t know. Fuck. I think I’m going to be sick.”

Natasha moves quickly to grab the trash can near Steve’s desk and brings it over to him. He places it in his lap, the grip he has on it tight.

“Steve, it’s okay,” Natasha assures. “I doubt there’s anymore posted. This will go away.”

“And if it doesn’t?” Steve asks. He doesn’t receive an answer, not like he was expecting one, but more reassurance would have been nice. He takes a deep breath and stares into the empty trash can. “I still don’t feel good,” he mumbles.

“It’s okay.” Natasha moves to stand beside him, laying one hand over his shoulder and rubbing the spot soothingly. “If you want I can throw this one away and-”

“And all the others around the city?”

Natasha chuckles. “I don’t think I can do that, Rogers.”

Steve sighs again and moves to place the trash can down. His stomach is still queasy, but the urge to vomit isn’t as strong as what it was. It helps having his friend to comfort him.

“It’ll go away, right? I mean...it’s just a magazine.”

“Yeah. Do people even read magazines anymore?”

Steve doesn’t even get the chance to ready a response to Natasha’s question before the door to his office is flying open. Peter rushes in, backtracks his steps when he remembers the door is still open and rushes to shut it.

“What’s up with you?” Natasha asks.

“N-Nothing. I just...um did you guys...well, Mr. Rogers, Steve, Sir...did you-”

“Did I what?” Steve grits out, not sure if he wants to know what Peter is asking.

“Um so you’re kinda trending right now on Twitter…”

“Twitter?”

“Yeah. It’s a social media-”

“I know what Twitter is, kid. I’m not that old.”

“Okay, okay. Um...yeah…”

Peter comes over to show Steve his phone. Natasha is faster and she snatches the device from his hand to see for herself. “I mean it’s not really you,” she says and tilts the screen for Steve to see. “It’s Tony again.”

“If you click on #BabyStark-” Peter starts.

“Baby Stark?” Steve furrows his brows.

“Aw it’s cute. Like the song.” Natasha chuckles.

Steve rolls his eyes and takes the phone from her, following Peter’s instructions and clicking on the hashtag. Sure enough, multiple threads and comments are posted. He scrolls through each one, finding more news stories and pictures, along with opinions from Twitter users. Some of the comments aren’t too bad, but it’s the negative ones that Steve struggles to ignore.

“Oh my God...they think…” Steve pauses to read more of the comments. “I’m not trapping him!”

“I think that’s enough.” Natasha takes the phone and hands it back to Peter.

“It’s not all bad,” Peter says, directing his attention back to his phone and scrolling through the tweets. “Some people are happy for you guys. Oh wait...yeah some are bad. Hey! This one says you have a...ew gross...no. I don’t think Mr. Stark is a sexy baby daddy.”

Steve rolls his eyes and rises to his feet. He snatches the magazine off his desk and heads toward the door.

“Where are you going?” Natasha asks.

“To see my baby daddy,” Steve grumbles.

He leaves the room and slams the door on his way out.

Now that he’s no longer hidden behind his office walls, he’s fair game to the stares and murmurs that come from his colleagues. He has nothing to block his belly with and all eyes are trained on him, following his every move. He’s too angry to pay them any mind and he moves as fast as he can toward the elevators.

Just his luck, he finds himself having to share the elevator. He ignores the stares he receives there, too. The ride is awkward, no one says a word, but they don’t have to. Steve knows what they’re thinking.

Steve doesn’t even bother knocking when he gets to Tony’s office, and he throws the door open, his entrance startling the other man.

“Hey,” Tony flashes Steve a smile when he greets him. “I was just about to-”

“What the hell is this!” Steve demands, throwing the magazine down on Tony’s desk.

Tony glances down. “Huh. At least you saw this story. The one I read said you were a gold digger.”

“What-"

“It’s stupid, I know. But-”

“You knew about this!”

“Yes...sort of. Pepper informed me earlier.”

“Everyone knows now! God, Tony this is what I was afraid of. This is why I wanted to wait-”

“And this is why I said we shouldn’t. We could’ve came out with this a long time ago but you said-”

“Don’t try and blame this on me! I was waiting for the right time!”

“There was never going to be a right time, Steve,” Tony says. He ignores the way Steve rolls his eyes at him. “Look, it’s not that bad. Trust me, I’ve had worse things published about me.”

“So you think this is about you?” Steve asks. “It’s not always about you, Tony! This involves me! My face is plastered on that goddamn magazine, too!”

“Okay. Just calm down.” Tony rises to his feet and rounds his desk to get to Steve.

“I can’t. I’m fucking pissed!”

“I know, I know. Think of the baby.”

“I _am_ thinking of the baby.”

“I mean to relax. When you’re stressed she’s stressed so…”

Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself, knowing that Tony was right. Getting worked up was not only bad for himself, but for his daughter. She didn’t deserve to suffer because he couldn’t get his emotions in check.

“I’m sorry. I’m just...I’m so fucking pissed. None of this ever would have happened-”

“I know,” Tony says again, coming closer to Steve and taking his hands in his own. “I’m sorry that this is happening, but I’m going to fix it. I can go public and set the story straight.”

Steve scoffs and rips his hands free from Tony’s. “Yeah? And what story is that? Guy sleeps with his boss and gets knocked up?”

“No-”

“Well, that’s what happened. That’s the real story, isn’t it?”

“Steve, stop. I’ll figure this out. It’s not like I haven’t dealt with scandals before.”

“So that’s all I am right? Just another scandal that you need to cover up?”

“Steve, come on. You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I’m sorry. I’m just…” Steve sighs and leans back against Tony’s desk, hanging his head and pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes gather with tears and he holds back, not wanting to give in and allow the situation to beat him down.

“Come here,” Tony says softly, taking Steve’s hands in his own again and gently pulling him closer. He wraps his arms around Steve. “I’m so sorry. You don’t deserve this.”

“What now?”

Tony sighs and pulls away. “I’ll figure it out. For now just ignore the gossip okay? It’ll all blow over. I’m sure someone bigger than me will get the attention and no one will even care about us anymore.”

“I don’t know. Apparently, you’re all over Twitter. Our daughter even has a hashtag.”

“Does she?”

“Yeah. Baby Stark.”

Tony shakes his head. “How creative,” he says sarcastically. “I guess it’s probably not a good thing. I don’t want her to have a big ego.”

Steve huffs out a laugh and places one hand over his belly. He frowns. “Everyone knows about her...about us.”

“They don’t know the truth. I’ll shut down these ridiculous stories okay? I promise.”

“You know you’re making a lot of promises.”

“And I’m gonna keep them all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drama for these two. Is it going to get worse from here? I can't say because I don't want to spoil anything. I do have more fluffy stuff come up for them, though! They still need to get the nursery done! I will update soon!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll with this story! I have this one all figured out so maybe that's why this one is getting more updates right now. I swear I will work on the others when I get a chance. This chapter came out longer than I expected so I hope no one minds!

Being at work is the last place Steve wants to be. Now that he’s been publicly seen with Tony and sporting a very obvious baby bump, his work environment has shifted. Everywhere he went, stares and hushed voices followed. The unwanted attention was exactly what Steve was trying to avoid.

He knew his pregnancy wasn’t going to be kept a secret forever, but he did want to come clean on his own terms. The press and stories floating around made sure to intervene and screw up his plans. Nothing was quiet anymore.

Steve packs up his belongings before lunch, unable to take the treatment from his colleagues. Right now it’s not that bad, but eventually someone was going to confront him and Steve wasn’t ready for that.

He shoots Pepper and Tony a quick email, letting them know he would be unable to finish the rest of the day. If they were to ask, he could always explain that he wasn’t feeling well. It wasn’t a complete lie. The stories circulating about him were starting to affect him physically.

Home is the ideal place for him right now, but he can’t help but take a different route. There was only one person he turned to when he got like this.

Bucky is in the middle of one of his group sessions when Steve stops by to see him. He knows better than to interrupt and he lingers around the hallway until Bucky gets through.

It’s a few minutes later when people begin to trickle out does Steve get the chance to meet with his best friend. Bucky isn’t alone when Steve steps into the room. He’s chatting with a man Steve has never seen before and he keeps his distance, not wanting to disrupt their conversation.

He remains near the entrance of the room, shifting between checking his phone and his best friend. Bucky and the man are still talking, and it’s then Steve notices the bright smile on Bucky’s face. He hasn’t seen a smile like that on him in sometime...at least, not when he’s around other people.

Steve’s phone pings, capturing his attention. It’s a message from Tony.

_Hey. Can we talk later?_

Steve is ready to type out his reply, only to give up when he realizes Bucky is free and the man he was talking to is heading toward the exit. Steve moves out of the way, offering the man a polite smile. He gets one in return.

“Are you taking me out to lunch or are you skipping work again?” Bucky teases.

Steve huffs out a laugh and moves toward his friend. “I wish I could say lunch.”

“Is Stark gonna be happy that you’re not at work again?”

“He’s fine with it. Even if he wasn’t I wouldn’t care. It’s been a shitty day.”

Bucky frowns. “What happened? Did he-”

“Relax. No, he didn’t do anything.” Steve lets out a sigh and sits down in one of the empty chairs. Bucky joins him. “So everyone knows…”

“About you and Stark or the kid?”

“Both. I guess it would be easier to just show you.”

Steve reaches into his bag and pulls out the magazine Natasha has shown him earlier. He hands it to Bucky.

“Ah shit. Damn, Steve, really?”

“Yeah. Apparently it’s all over Twitter, too. I wouldn’t be surprised if every magazine in this whole city had my face on it.”

“Fuck…” Bucky runs a hand through his hair. “What does Stark say about it?”

“That he will take care of it. I don’t know. Honestly, I don’t know what he’s doing to do to make this go away. I don’t think it will anytime soon.”

“I hate to break it to ya, but yeah you might be right. Damn, Stevie, I’m sorry. This is bullshit.”

“I know. I don’t know what I’m going to do,” Steve admits. This was the last thing he expected and needed at this time. He was struggling enough as it is with work and preparing for his daughter.

“Hey.” Bucky pats Steve gently on the shoulder. “You’re gonna be fine. If there’s anything I can do-”

“You’re not kicking Tony’s ass.”

“Not even just a little?”

Steve huffs out a laugh and gently shoves Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re such a jerk.”

“And you’re a punk. No but seriously, if you need anything, I’m here for you.”

“Thanks, Buck.” Steve smiles and he rises to his feet. “I better get going. I know you’re busy.”

“Eh not really,” Bucky says and he stands to join Steve. “My next session isn’t for another hour.”

“I’d invite you for lunch but being out right now…”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. I was kidding.”

Bucky smiles and throws an arm around Steve’s shoulder and leads him toward the exit.

“That guy you were talking to…” Steve starts once they’re outside and in the hallway. “Is he new to your group?”

“Oh you mean Sam? No, he actually does another group in the mornings. I was just asking him for some suggestions,” Bucky replies.

“Oh yeah?” Steve can’t help the grin that forms over his face. “You two-”

“No. Jesus, Steve the guy’s just a friend.”

Steve holds his hands up. “I was just asking. You need to-”

“Don’t say meet someone. I’m fine.”

“I know, I know. But if you change your mind, I think I know someone who’d give your grumpy ass a chance.”

“Shut up, punk.”

Steve laughs. “I’ll see you later, Buck. Maybe this weekend...you know if you want...I need some help with the nursery. Tony is already going to be there and-”

“Then you don’t need me,” Bucky points out.

Steve rolls his eyes. “Please? Maybe you two can start over?”

“You really want us to be friends, huh?”

“No...just civil. Please?”

Bucky huffs. “Fine. Only for you, got it?”

“Got it.” Steve smiles.

“Now go home and take it easy. Don’t worry about what these assholes think.”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

It was easier said than done.

* * *

The weekend couldn’t come soon enough. The week had dragged, and usually it wasn’t something Steve complained about, but when the whole building knew about his situation with Tony, he couldn’t wait for the work week to end.

Now that he didn’t have to worry about work for the next couple of days, all of Steve’s attention is entirely on his daughter. He was entering his sixth month now and preparations for her arrival needed to be made. He was usually pretty good at organizing and preparing ahead of time, but as of late, he found himself slipping and losing focus on what really mattered: his daughter.

He regrets not getting the nursery together sooner. He has to take a moment to remind himself that he still had time to get her room in order, but he can’t help but wish he got a start on it a long time ago.

Steve lets out a sigh and runs a hand through his hair as he takes in the space that needs to be transformed. The second bedroom had been many things: an office, an art studio, a place for him to throw random crap into. And now it was going to be turned into his daughter’s bedroom.

“Shit. Why did I let it get this bad?” He asks himself.

“Hey, Steve?” Comes Bucky’s voice. He sounds like he’s in the living room.

“In here!” Steve calls out to him.

The door to the room opens with a creak and Bucky pokes his head. “Hey,” he greets with a smile. “Did I miss anything?”

“Nope. Haven’t started yet.”

Bucky steps into the room, whistling when he glances around the room. “Damn, Stevie. I have to clean all this?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “I’m going to help you.”

“Nice try, pal. I’m not letting you lift a finger.”

“Buck, it’s fine. I won’t do any heavy lifting if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“Fine. Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?”

“You love me anyway.”

“Do I?” Bucky teases, laughing when Steve flips him off. “So,” he says, clasping his hands together. “What first?”

“Uh…” Steve glances around the room, letting out a huff. “I guess the big stuff?”

“You don’t sound so sure.”

“Sorry. This room...I’m usually not like this.”

“It’s not that bad,” Bucky assures, crossing the room until he’s near the desk. He picks up a few of Steve’s sketchbooks. “Just needs...okay, it needs to be organized, but that’s your thing, right?”

“And I thought it was yours, Mr. Military.” Steve chuckles, moving to stand beside Bucky and take the sketchbooks from him. “Jesus, I haven’t gone through one of these things in months,” he says, flipping through the old book.

“You could always start after the kid is born.”

Steve huffs. “Yeah right. She’ll be getting all my attention.”

Bucky hums and moves on to another part of the room, grunting when he lifts a box from off the floor. “Fuck, Steve, what the hell is in here? Bricks?”

“Books, actually. Just put it in the hall. I’ll sort through it later.”

Bucky does as he’s told, then he’s returning back to the room. “So, where is your baby daddy?”

Steve frowns and glances up at his friend. “Why do you have to call him that?”

“Isn’t that what he is?”

“I guess you and the rest of the world seem to think so.”

“Fuck. Shit, Steve, I’m sorry. I won’t bring that crap up anymore okay?”

“It’s fine. And he’ll be here soon. Please, please, please be nice to him. He’s trying.”

Bucky rolls his eyes and plops down in the office chair, turning around it in and making a full circle before stopping and facing Steve again. “I am being nice. I didn’t hit him.”

“Buck-”

“Okay. I’ll be nice.”

“Good. Now get your ass up.” Steve holds a hand out for Bucky to take, rolling his eyes when his friend refuses to take it. “So you move one box and you’re done?”

“No,” Bucky grins. “I just like this chair.”

“Get up.”

The room is slowly, but surely coming along. Steve hates letting Bucky do most of the work, but Bucky insists that he didn’t have a problem with it. They’ve managed to clear out the desk and chair, along with a few other items by the time Tony arrives.

“He’s late,” Bucky grumbles from his spot on the floor and he continues to place more miscellaneous items into a box.

“Shut up,” Steve tells him and leaves to let Tony in.

The moment he opens the door to greet Tony, his stomach swarms with butterflies. Though Tony had a tendency to annoy the shit out of him, he still couldn’t help the nerves that appeared every time he saw Tony.

“Hey. I was wondering where you were,” Steve says, making sure to shoot Tony a smile to let him know he wasn’t really annoyed with his tardiness.

“Sorry. Kind of a crazy day. I swear I didn’t forget. I was actually looking forward to this.” Tony smiles.

“Me too. Come on.”

Steve invites Tony in, doing his best to stay calm when Tony reaches for his hand and intertwines their fingers. Steve blushes from the contact, a part of him wondering if he should pull away. He decides he likes the way it feels holding Tony’s hand.

“It’s better than when you last saw it,” Steve explains when they reach the room. “We’re getting there.”

“Not bad. Don’t worry about it. We still have time,” Tony assures. He notices the other person in the room and he inhales sharply. He didn’t know Bucky was going to be around.

Steve notices the change in Tony’s demeanor and he quickly steps in. “I invited Bucky to help us.”

“It’s fine.” And honestly, it is. Bucky was Steve’s best friend and Tony didn’t have a say if and when Bucky was going to be around. It was just something he had to accept. “Hey,” Tony greets Bucky first, even though he knows he won’t get a response. Only this time, he does.

“Hey.” Bucky returns the greeting. It sounds forced, but Tony will take it.

Just like his relationship with Steve, creating one with Bucky was a work in progress. Tony keeps his distance anyway, not wanting to get punched. Knowing his luck he’d look at Bucky the wrong way and get a broken nose for it.

He tries to be civil, initiating small talk when he can, and surprisingly, Bucky doesn’t ignore or threaten him. He wonders if Steve had a talk with him.

They stop to take a break around dinnertime; Steve suggests they order a pizza and he leaves the room to grab his phone. It’s just Tony and Bucky now.

“So…” Tony starts, pausing on cleaning to glance up at Bucky. Their eyes don’t meet; Bucky purposely keeps his gaze down. Tony sighs. “Are you really going to make this difficult?”

That gets Bucky’s attention and he snaps his head up, narrowing his eyes. “What the fuck am I doing that’s so difficult for you, Stark?”

“Well, talking to me like that is one.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not making this easy for me or him.”

“Oh God. We’re back to this? What did I do this time?”

“Do you want me to start from the beginning? I mean, knocking him up-”

“Are you ser-”

“-was bad enough. And now with this-”

“That wasn’t my-”

“-paparazzi bullshit. He’s freaking out and you-”

“Will you let me speak for one goddamn second? Jesus!”

“Will you stop being a dick? Steve doesn’t deserve any of this shit and it’s all your fault. I knew him working for you was a bad idea.”

“Oh right, because it’s all me. I’m the bad guy here, right? What do you think I forced him to sleep with me?”

“It wouldn’t be the first time shit like this happens. What did you have to do? Offer him a promotion? A raise?”

Tony scoffs and shakes his head, turning back to his original task, hoping it aids in calming him down. He was sure the moment he saw Bucky that he would be the one getting punched, now it seems like he’ll be throwing the first one.

“It’s not like that. Steve-you know what I don’t have to talk to you about this. It’s none of your business,” Tony snaps.

“It became my business when you decided to fuck around with my best friend. I swear to God if you hurt him-”

“You’ll what? Hit me? Do it.”

Bucky rises to his feet, his left hand rolling into a fist. Tony scrambles to his own, preparing himself for the fight that will surely breakout. Luckily, Steve is returning. 

“Hey so the pizza…” Steve pauses, brows furrowing when he senses the high tension in the room. “You guys okay?”

“Fine,” Bucky grumbles and moves toward the door, making sure to send Tony the dirtiest look he can muster. “I’m gonna go.”

“Wait, Buck.” Steve’s hand flies out to stop him. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Forget it. I have to go.” Bucky shrugs Steve off and leaves.

Steve sighs when the front door opens and slams shut. He turns to Tony. “What happened?”

“I swear I didn’t start it this time,” Tony says.

“Oh God. What happened now? I thought you two-”

“Everything was fine until you left. It’s like once you leave then he thinks he gets to be an asshole.”

“What did you say to him?”

“Me? I didn’t-”

“What did you say!”

Tony lets out a heavy sigh. “I just...I just asked him why he was being difficult.”

“Tony,” Steve groans.

“What? You know he is! I can’t even come over without him starting shit. Maybe I should go, too.”

“No, don’t.” Steve reaches out a hand to stop Tony from leaving. “Don’t. I’ll talk to him. I want this- I want us…”

“So do I. I’m sorry. If you want to call him then…”

Steve shakes his head. “I’ll let him calm down first.”

“I’m sorry. I swear I’m not trying to make things difficult.”

“He’s just...he can be protective at times, that’s all. It’s always been that way.”

“Do you still want to…” Tony trails off, turning slightly to gesture toward the mess behind them.

“Yeah. Maybe after some pizza first.”

* * *

It’s getting late by the time the room is nearly completed. All that remains is a few boxes and more of Steve’s art supplies. They sit in silence for most of it, too engrossed in getting the project completed to say more than a few words to each other.

Tony can no longer take the silence and he peers up at Steve, silently watching as he sorts through his paperwork.

“Hey,” Tony says softly, capturing Steve’s attention. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” Steve nods and glances back down at the paper in his hand, brows furrowing. “Just some old stuff.”

“Seems like that’s the case with a lot of this,” Tony says, leaning to the side to go through the box sitting beside him. He pulls out a book he recognizes, having held it before just a week prior. He mindlessly flips through it, smiling at the sketches he finds inside. “You know you’re really good.”

“Hmm?” Steve lifts his head and his eyes land on the book in Tony’s hand. He blushes. “Oh um...you don’t...they’re not really…”

“No, I mean it.” Tony sends him a smile and continues going through the book. He comes across sketches of the city, and he chuckles at the black and white image of his building. “Didn't know you liked Stark Tower that much.”

“I did that... I think right before my interview. I was early and stopped to get a cup of coffee at some nearby cafe. It helped calm me down.”

“I like it.”

Steve smiles and turns back to organizing the pile of papers beside him, peering up every now and then to watch Tony go through his pictures. A part of him is tempted to reach over and snatch the book away, but it’s obvious by the smile written on Tony’s face that he’s enjoying the art he comes across.

“I knew you were talented but damn. I mean...come on.” Tony flips the book and keeps it open on the page he’s admiring, showing Steve the image of a house near a lake.

“Thanks. I don’t know where that one came from. I guess I thought it would be nice to live like that one day. You know, away from the city. I love New York, but some peace and quiet would be nice, too.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods and returns to viewing Steve’s drawings. “I know what you mean.”

“I actually want to create comics,” Steve says, his face heating up when Tony meets his eyes again and smiles.

“Yeah? How come you didn’t?”

“I don’t know. I guess I thought once I graduated art school that that would be my next step...it didn’t turn out that way.”

Steve sighs and gives up on the pile of paperwork. He tries to push himself to his feet, grunting softly when his belly makes it difficult to get up off the floor. Tony is jumping up in seconds and carefully pulling Steve up.

“Sorry. I guess I can’t be on the floor anymore,” Steve says with a chuckle.

“We can call it a night?” Tony suggests.

“Yeah. The couch might be more comfortable anyway.”

Tony takes Steve’s hand to lead him out of the room, only to stop when Steve lets go and rushes toward one of the boxes, pulling out another book before allowing Tony to take his hand again.

The couch is a lot more comfortable and offers more support to his aching back than the wooden floor of the bedroom ever could. Steve huffs out a breath when he sits down and one hand falls to his belly.

“Are you okay?” Tony asks, a hint of fear in his tone. He takes the spot beside Steve and rests his hand over the growing bump.

“Yeah. Just…” Steve pauses and blows out another breath. “She’s getting big.”

Tony smiles. “Yeah. We have what...four months until she gets here?”

“Less, actually.” Steve glances down at his belly and rubs at the area just above his navel.

“Oh shit. Okay, well...we’ll figure it out. I’m not worried.”

“You’re not?” Steve glances up at Tony again. “I find that a little hard to believe.”

“Okay, so maybe I’m a little worried. I have no idea how any of this works. I don’t know how to be a father.”

“Me either. But we’ll learn. If it helps, you’re actually not as bad as you think.”

“Now I find that hard to believe. I didn’t really have a father growing up...at least, not really. He was physically there, but not in any of the ways I needed him. Work was always his main priority.”

“I’m sorry. I know the feeling. My dad died when I was young so I didn’t really know him; I don’t really remember him, either. My ma always said I looked like him, but my stubborn attitude was something I got from her. She was always telling me to get back up, to keep fighting. I lost her when I was 18.”

“Oh damn. Steve, I’m sorry.” Tony takes Steve’s hand when he notices the way his eyes shine with tears.

“Sorry,” Steve sniffs. “My hormones are a mess.”

“It’s okay. Since we’re sharing sad stories, I’ll go next. I lost both of my parents, too. I was young, about 17 when they died. It was a car crash...never saw it coming.”

“Wow. I guess we do have more in common than we thought.”

“It sucks that losing our parents has to be one of them.”

“We both had to figure out how to be alone and get by.”

“Well, you did. Me, not so much. I had help.”

“I forget, when it’s just us, what kind of life you really live.”

Tony sighs heavily and traces a finger along Steve’s hand. “It’s not really a life I enjoy. Sometimes, I wish things were different. I actually envy what you have going on here.”

Steve scoffs. “I highly doubt that. You don’t want any part of this.”

“Maybe I do.”

Tony leans closer and Steve follows, the small gap between them closing when their lips meet. Tony cups Steve’s face, brushing his thumb along Steve’s cheek when he deepens the kiss. Steve responds with a soft moan, parting his lips to grant Tony access.

Tony pulls away and continues to stroke the soft skin of Steve’s cheek. “I don’t regret this,” he says. “I know I was a jerk before, but really I was just scared.”

“I know,” Steve tells him. “I wasn’t that great, either and I’m sorry. I don’t mean to make things difficult.”

“It’s not all you. I can be a handful. Just ask Pepper...or Bucky.”

Steve chuckles. “I’ll learn to handle you.”

Tony smiles and leans in to kiss Steve again, only to stop when the book in Steve’s hand falls to the floor. “Oh shit. I got it,” Tony says, moving to pick up the book.

“Sorry,” Steve apologizes and he takes the book when Tony hands it to him. “I was saving that for later. Bucky told me to work on it again and I thought maybe…”

“You should. Don’t mind me.”

Steve frowns and opens the book he hasn’t touched in months, skimming through the pages of uncompleted work. Tony resumes his original spot beside Steve and peers over his shoulder when his curiosity gets the better of him.

“Who’s that?” Tony asks, quickly pointing at the page before Steve can turn it.

“It’s part of a comic I’ve been working on,” Steve replies, tilting the book for Tony to get a better look.

“May I?” Tony asks and when Steve grants him permission, he takes the book in his hand to inspect the comic. “ _The Winter Soldier_ ” Tony reads aloud.

Steve nods and Tony turns the page, finding more sketches of the character Steve’s created. The character reminds him of-

“I based him off Bucky,” Steve says and Tony glances up at him again. “It’s stupid, I know.”

“No.” Tony shakes his head and flips to the next page. “He’s your best friend, it makes sense.”

“Yeah. We’ve always been close and when he joined the army, I didn’t have him for a while. I wanted to enlist but got rejected. I guess it was for the best since my mother got sick and needed me.”

“Was this to help you cope?”

“Yeah. I always wondered what he was doing and if he was okay, so I made up this story to keep me distracted. They’re not entirely the same person, but Bucky likes it anyway.”

“He’s seen these?”

Steve nods again. “Yeah. When he came back and…” Steve swallows the lump that has formed in his throat. He hasn’t spoken about this with anyone; it was too difficult.

“It’s okay.” Tony senses Steve’s hesitation and he takes his hand again. “You don’t have to tell me.”

“I know. I just thought maybe I should. I know you asked about Bucky’s hand...he...he lost it.”

“Oh. Shit, I feel like an asshole. I was wondering why he got so defensive.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it very much. When I made the comic, I altered the character to reference Bucky’s real life trauma. I guess to help me cope with it. I know that it happened to Bucky and not me, but seeing him so broken...it broke me, too. He actually liked it and got his prosthetic made to resemble the one I drew.”

“Wow. I didn’t know that...Steve, I’m sorry-”

“It’s okay. I don’t talk about it. Maybe I should.”

Tony smiles and brings Steve’s hand up to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the top of his hand. He turns back to the book in his lap, using his free hand to turn the page. A new character appears on the page. He resembles Steve, if the light hair and blue eyes are anything to go by. The suit Steve has drawn for him is patriotic, it’s colored in with red, white, and blue. It makes sense, though. This character’s name was _Captain America_.

“You don’t have to see that one,” Steve says, reaching out to take the book away.

“Wait, why?” Tony asks, holding the book away from Steve’s grasp. “Is this based on you?”

“Yes and it’s stupid. I just…” Steve sighs. “He’s someone I...someone I want to be. I didn’t get to join the army and fight for freedom like Bucky had. I didn’t get to do anything that could make a difference. I just...well, you know where I ended up. No offense.”

“I get it. I wanted to change the world at one point, too. But...you know how that ended up.”

“Your tech is changing the world. The past with the weapons...that’s not you anymore. I’ve seen the stuff you put out there, Tony. You’re doing something right.”

“I guess so.”

“Here.” Steve takes the book in his hand and flips toward the back, then he’s turning it around to show Tony the black and white image. “This is you.”

“Me?” Tony asks, and Steve gives him back the book so he can get a better look at the picture. The character is in a metal suit with the title _Iron Man_ printed above it. The image is fully sketched out, the only thing it lacks is the color.

“I based him off you. He’s not finished because this was back when I first started working for you. I lost my inspiration because I didn’t...I didn’t really know you. I knew you were creating world changing tech and in my eyes, you were like a hero.”

“But why the suit? Do you not like my Tom Fords?” Tony teases and Steve laughs.

“No. I feel like you hide who you really are. The suit keeps your identity hidden from everyone else. And not all superheros wear capes. I thought this was...more you if that makes sense.” Steve is blushing now, his face turning a bright shade of pink.

Tony can’t help the grin that appears over his face. He’s never seen Steve so flustered before. It was adorable.

“I like it,” Tony says, turning back to the image. “Iron Man. It’s not bad.”

“It’s stupid. I-”

“Red and Gold.”

“Huh?”

“You said you didn’t have a color scheme for him since you didn’t really know me. Red and gold would look good. I mean if you want…”

“I’ll get on that.” Steve smiles.

Tony sets the book to the side and wraps an arm around Steve, smiling when Steve responds by curling up beside him. Tony rubs his hand up and down Steve’s arm, enjoying having him this close.

“So does Captain America and Iron Man ever hang out? Fight crime and all that stuff?” Tony asks.

Steve chuckles. “Not really. I haven’t written anything like that for them.”

“Do they at least know each other?”

“Not really.”

“I guess they better start,” Tony says and he lays one hand over Steve’s belly. “They’re having a baby.”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. They are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you this chapter was long! I just couldn't stop writing! I know Bucky might come off as a jerk, but he's just protective of Steve and doesn't want him to get hurt. He'll take it down a notch, don't worry! And I couldn't resist making Steve the creator of those comic characters. I thought it would be cute and interesting. I can't wait to post the next chapter because though there will still be some drama, there's some fluffy stuff too!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating! I have this one outlined so it's a little easier for me, but I do have others that need to be worked on and I'm struggling on which one need to be a priority. So if there's any of my WIPS that you want updated more often then let me know! Anyway, here is the next chapter. There is some drama and fluff :)

The story about Steve and Tony doesn’t disappear. More continue to surface, and with new stories, meant new rumors to go with it. It seemed like everywhere he went, stares and whispers followed. Steve blames himself, wondering if his paranoia has finally got the best of him and it’s his imagination conjuring up the reactions he receives from others. But in the back of his mind, he knows that’s not the case. Everyone knew what he did.

He can’t hide at home. He had a job and friends; a life that he wished he never took for granted. He’d give anything to go back to what things used to be.

His office is still a safe place. But it’s still not enough. He can close the door and shut the blinds, but he knows they’re still talking about him. He’s been lucky enough to not hear the conversations that go on once he’s at his desk and behind closed doors.

At least, he had been.

Leaving the comfort of his office was something he could no longer do without feeling like his coworkers were silently judging him. And maybe it’s because that’s exactly what they were doing.

There was no point in trying to conceal his growing middle anymore. He didn’t go around the office flaunting it, but he didn’t need to worry about disguising it behind his clothes. His secret was already out.

For the most part Steve ignores the stares, deciding he wasn’t going to let it bother him. He had enough on his plate as it was, and worrying about what his coworkers thought of him was unnecessary. He forces them and the media out of his mind, and instead focuses on getting through another workday.

Steve leans back in his chair with a huff, one hand finding is belly and rubbing the spot softly. His daughter was getting bigger and though it was something to be grateful for, he still struggled with the added weight putting pressure on his back. Sitting for too long did nothing for his aching back.

He pushes himself out of the chair, deciding a break would do him some good. The thought of stepping out of his office brings forth a set of uneasiness, and Steve can’t help but hesitate to open the door. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that he was getting worked up for nothing.

The sound the door makes when he does finally open it seems louder than usual, and he can’t help but wince. He can hear the familiar sound of office activity: typing on the computers, conversations being shared and phones ringing. From what he can hear, he wasn’t the topic of those conversations.

Steve slowly pulls the rest of the door open and pokes his head out, finding that everyone was focused on their own tasks. It’s not until he fully emerges from his office do the voices drop and the typing pauses. A phone rings somewhere in the distance; it’s the only sound now.

Steve knows better than to linger longer than he needs to and he moves as quickly as he can away from his private space. All eyes are on him now. Some are smart enough to turn away when he makes eye contact, but others can’t tear their eyes away from his protruding middle. Steve wraps one arm around himself, but that does more harm than good. It only draws more attention.

The stares follow, and then the whispers start up. Steve tries to ignore it, but he finds he can no longer ignore it when he gets closer to the breakroom. He stops himself from entering the space when voices fill his ears, and he hides behind the wall to listen in on the conversation inside.

“I can’t believe Rogers went and got himself knocked up.” Someone says.

“And from Stark!” Another person adds.

“Are you really surprised? It’s Stark. Hasn’t the guy done this shit before?”

“I guess Rogers isn’t a saint after all. He’s more of a whore.”

Laughter follows.

“He probably did it for a raise.”

“I guess that’s how you get one in this place. You have to give Stark a raise first.”

More laughter breaks out.

Steve’s not even aware of the tears rolling down his face until he feels wetness on his cheek. He wipes them away angrily and retreats back to his office, not caring about the attention he receives on his way.

He closes the door behind him and leans against it. More tears have gathered in his eyes and he wipes them away again, only for more to spill. Steve squeezes his eyes shut, choking back the small sob that forms in his chest. He should be used to this kind of abuse. He’s not a stranger to bullies. When he was younger he was the victim of both verbal and physical. 

It’s tempting to pack up and leave early, but that would only bring them satisfaction. They would win.

Steve moves back toward his desk, carefully lowering himself into his chair. He ignores the ache in his back. It doesn’t hurt as bad as what he just experienced.

Steve glances down at his belly and rubs small circles over the spot where his daughter is. “Am I getting upset for nothing?”

He doesn’t expect any kind of response. He’s talked to her a few times but she has yet to respond to his touches and voice. But this time is different.

The small push against his palm pulls a surprised gasp from Steve’s lips. He keeps his hand where it is, hoping he feels her again.

“Hi, baby. That was you, right? I’m not imagining this?”

Another push, followed by a kick. Steve smiles from the new sensation. There was nothing like feeling his daughter move for the first time.

“Wow,” he breathes out, his smile getting wider. “I feel you, sweetheart.”

He gets another kick in response.

The first thing he wants to do is tell Tony and have him feel their daughter move, but he stops himself from leaving. He doesn’t want to encounter anyone else again.

He remains in his office, enjoying the small kicks and rolls his daughter produces. Her movement is comforting, and she reminds him that nothing else mattered. Steve focuses on her, already forgetting about the harassment from his coworkers.

* * *

Coming up with a statement for the press should be simple, and yet it’s proving to be beyond difficult. Tony’s familiar with holding press conferences, he does it all the time when new tech comes out or if he’s gotten himself into some trouble and needed to explain himself. He didn’t think this was the case this time around.

Sure he probably shouldn’t have slept with one of his employees. It was bad enough that he’s had a playboy reputation. That wasn’t him anymore. Those were his younger days when he was still trying to find his place in the world and making stupid mistakes along the way. He doesn’t regret what he did with Steve. At least, not anymore.

His life was going to change because of what he did, but perhaps it wasn’t such a bad thing. In the beginning he had been terrified of having kids. He wasn’t cut out for that sort of job. He was an inventor first. A father just wasn’t something he ever thought he could be.

He was terrified of the thought of becoming his own father. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt that little girl. She wasn’t even here yet, and he already loved her so much and would do anything for her.

“Tony!”

At the sound of his name, Tony is snapping out his thoughts and peering up at Pepper. He had forgotten that she was here.

“Sorry,” he apologizes. “What did you say?”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “That you need to be the one making the statement. I’m not doing another one for you.”

“I never said you had to. I got it under control.”

Pepper doesn’t appear convinced. Not that Tony really blames her. He’s said similar words before and ended screwing up the press conference. He probably shouldn’t have had a few drinks that day to take the edge off.

“Pep, I swear I can handle this. I just...need more time. I have stuff for the baby that needs to get done and-”

“I understand that, but this is important too! This story hasn’t fizzled out and it’s already starting to stir up activity here.”

That catches Tony’s attention. “How so? Are people talking?”

“Yes! Rumors are going around about you and Steve and if this gets to Maria-”

“HR won’t get involved. I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You shouldn’t have fooled around with him.”

“Yeah well it led to the best thing that’s ever happened to me so...things happen for a reason, right?”

Pepper’s expression softens. “Best thing?” She asks, a small smile forming over her face. “I always knew Tony Stark had a heart.”

Tony scoffs. “See? This is why I don’t open up to anyone.”

Pepper smiles and moves to stand beside him, placing one hand over his shoulder and rubbing her hand along it. “You should. Preferably to Steve. He’s the one that needs to hear this.”

“Yeah. I think he knows now that I’m not going anywhere.”

“Good. Now do me a favor and plan your statement.”

“You sure you don’t want to do it? I’m sure it will sound amazing.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and heads toward the door, pausing once she gets there and turns back around. “I can’t. I promised to visit my uncle.”

“The eccentric one?”

“His name is Morgan."

“Yeah, yeah I know but-wait, Morgan?”

“That’s his name.”

“No, I know but...can I borrow that name? Well, actually, I kinda need it permanently. At least for 18 years, then after that I guess she can change it if she wants to.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Morgan. For the baby. Cute, right?”

Pepper sighs and shakes her head. “I don’t know how Steve will feel about you wanting to name her after my eccentric uncle.”

“I’ll just run it by him first,” Tony says with a small shrug.

“Maybe leave out the uncle part,” Pepper suggests, then she’s turning and leaving.

Tony leans back in his chair, a smile forming over his face. He should be planning for his conference, but all he can think about is Steve and their daughter. Lately they were the only two occupying his thoughts.

The conference and addressing the stories about him needed to be addressed, but he didn’t feel comfortable stating something without discussing it with Steve first. It involved him, too. Tony wishes it didn’t. Steve didn’t need to be put in the spotlight, especially when it came to something like this. Tony still regrets that day with the paparazzi.

Tony gets up from his desk, deciding a little visit downstairs was necessary.

* * *

The sound of his door is what steals Steve’s attention from his work. He glances up from his computer right as Natasha enters his office. She’s not alone; Peter is trailing behind her and he shuts the door behind him. Steve is used to having them both around, but usually one came with bad news.

Steve sighs and leans back. “What happened now?”

“Hmm?” Natasha hums and makes herself comfortable on the edge of Steve’s desk. “Just wanted to make sure my best friend was okay.”

“But you brought Peter. That’s not a good sign.”

“I just came for other reasons,” Peter replies. “I swear it’s nothing about Twitter again. Just um don’t check Instagram…”

Steve sighs harshly. “Did you guys hear then? I’m the office whore.”

“You are?” Peter asks with a frown. “I thought that was Kristen.”

“No,” Natasha shakes her head. “I think you’re thinking of Lilian in Accounting. Remember last year’s Christmas party?”

“Oh yeah!”

“Guys!” Steve snaps, his irritation getting the best of him. “Enough, please!”

“Someone is cranky,” Natasha mutters.

“Yeah, well you’d be too if you heard half the shit I had to listen to today. I want all this bullshit to go away.”

“It will. Maybe you’ll get lucky and Lilian will do something again.”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Nat, you’re not helping.”

Natasha smiles softly and places one hand over Steve’s shoulder. “I promise this will go away. And don’t worry about what these idiots think. You know what happened between you and Tony and that’s honestly not anyone’s business.”

“Yeah well people love making it their business,” Steve sighs. “I guess you’re right, though. I just want things to go back to normal.”

Natasha snorts. “That’s not happening any time soon, Rogers,” She says, her eyes darting down toward his middle.

“True. Hey, she was moving earlier. Do you want to feel?”

Before Natasha can answer, Peter is beating her to it. “Yes! I mean…” he flushes bright red when all eyes fall on him. “I mean if I can Mr. Rog-Steve, sir.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully and gestures for Peter to come over. He turns his chair away from his desk to allow more room for Peter to get close. Peter reaches out to touch the bump, only to retract his hand quickly.

“I’m sorry but is this too weird? I mean I don’t think we’ve even hugged before and now I’m about to touch your baby and-”

“Pete, it’s fine,” Steve assures. “and you’re not touching her.”

“You’re touching him,” Natasha smirks.

“I think that’s worse.”

“Just do it. Here.” Steve takes one of Peter’s hands and leads it toward his belly. “Give her a minute. She’ll do it.”

“What if she-oh my God!” Peter cries when the baby presses against his splayed palm. “Wow! There’s really a baby in there.”

“Well yeah. I put it there.”

At the sound of the new voice, everyone is snapping their heads in the direction of the door, finding Tony lingering nearby. Peter makes a noise that sounds a bit like a surprised squeak and he quickly removes his hand from Steve’s belly.

“Mr. Stark! I was just um-”

“What’s going on here?” Tony questions, stepping further into the room. His presence is enough to make Peter uncomfortable. Natasha isn’t fazed, but she does climb off the desk. Steve is obviously the only one excited to see him.

“The baby’s moving,” Steve smiles.

“Wait, what? Did I miss it?”

Tony comes over and Peter steps out of the way, muttering something about getting Tony another cup of coffee. Natasha follows after him, making sure to send Steve a wink before she leaves.

“Is she really moving?” Tony asks, not bothering to hide his excitement.

“She was,” Steve says and he takes Tony’s hand, placing it over the spot where their daughter was moving.

“How long has she been doing this?”

“Since this morning.”

“And you’re barely telling me now?”

Steve sighs. “I was but...let’s just say I needed to stay here.”

Tony frowns, already knowing what Steve is trying to say. “I’m sorry. Listen, if it gets out of hand then I can-”

“No, it’s okay. It’ll all blow over, right?”

“Yeah.” Tony nods. He hasn’t felt the baby move yet, but he keeps his hand in place and rubs the bump gently. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I don’t know if you have any names picked out yet but…”

“Not yet. I thought of naming her after my mother, but I don’t know. And I know Nat will probably want the baby named after her, but honestly I haven’t given it much thought. Not with everything going on,” Steve says.

Tony hums. “Well, I did think of one.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. Morgan.”

“Morgan? Huh. Morgan. It’s not that bad actually. How’d you come up with it?”

“Just...um...it doesn’t matter. I mean, I like it but if you don’t then we can think of something else.”

“No, I-” Steve gasps suddenly and he brings Tony’s hand toward the spot where he feels the baby kicking. “Do you feel that?”

“Yeah.” Tony nods, a smile beginning to form when he feels another kick. “Steve, that’s our baby. She’s...holy shit. Steve, she’s moving!”

Steve laughs. “Yeah.”

Tony gets down on one knee and lays his head over Steve’s belly. He keeps one hand over the spot where most of the activity is, smiling brightly when what he assumes is a foot presses against him.

“Hey, baby girl,” Tony coos. “I guess I should start calling you Morgan, huh?”

Steve stares down at Tony, smiling and threading his fingers gently through Tony’s hair. “I think she likes the name,” he says when the baby kicks again.

“I think so, too. Now we have to keep it, right?”

“I think so.”

“Good…because I may have named her after Pepper’s uncle.”

Steve pulls his fingers from Tony’s hair and frowns down at him. “You what?”

Tony glances up. “Well, not really. She was talking about him and I thought the name was cute. You’re not mad, right?”

“I...I...should I be? I mean, didn't you and Pepper used to…”

“No! No, nothing like that. I mean we kissed once but I don’t love her like I do-no, I swear. I really just thought the name was cute. We can change it if you want.”

“No.” Steve shakes his head, a smile replacing the frown on his face. “She likes it.”

Tony smiles and he rests his head over Steve’s belly again. “I love you my little, Maguna.”


	16. Chapter 16

A baby shower.

Steve can’t help but show his displeasure with the idea. Natasha is quick to notice and she sends him a frown. Steve knows she is ready to go off and convince him why a baby shower is necessary. And maybe if the circumstances were different than he’d be on board with the idea, but it’s difficult to consider it when he had so much on his mind already. He can’t imagine planning a party now, too.

“Steve,” Natasha begins, her tone is light and patient, but he knows it’s going to shift and he’ll end up getting smacked in the shoulder. It’s happened before. That was before he was pregnant and there was no way Natasha would even consider hitting him now, but that doesn’t stop Steve from scooting a couple inches away from her.

He is already regretting inviting her and Bucky over. As soon as he left for the day, Natasha recommended they go out since the last time they hung out was months ago, and it was Steve’s idea that they just come by his place. Usually he loved spending time with his friends, but as of late he was in no mood to socialize. The day had been stressful and he was both physically and mentally drained from it all. He figures it’s just his mood swings along with the drama from work.

“Stop,” Natasha says, “I’m not going to hit you.”

“I know, but you’re going to scold me for not wanting to have a baby shower,” Steve retorts.

“I think you should,” Bucky pipes up from his spot on the recliner closer to Natasha. “Free stuff for the kid.”

Natasha whips her head in his direction and narrows her eyes. “It’s not just free stuff. It’s a celebration for the baby.”

Bucky just shrugs his shoulders and takes a swig out of his beer bottle. Natasha rolls her eyes and turns back to Steve, ready to convince him that she was right, but he’s not having any of it.

“Sorry, Nat. I know you want to plan this but I’m just not in the mood for a party. I have other things on my mind.”

“Exactly! You’re stressing yourself out and a little party will be good for you. It’ll give you a chance to relax and celebrate your daughter. We won’t even invite anyone from work if you don’t want-”

“No, invite Peter at least. God knows that kid will want to come.”

“True. Okay so just him, and me, and Bucky and of course your baby daddy. That’s it.”

Steve sighs and rubs at his belly, finding that it helps calm him down these days. Morgan doesn’t move from his touch, not that he was expecting her to, but it would be nice to feel her right about now.

“Please?” Natasha turns to begging. She never begs.

“Why do you want to throw me a shower so bad?” Steve raises a questioning brow.

“Because you obviously need something positive. You were so upset earlier-”

“If you heard half the shit-”

“I do. I hear people talk, and now they know better than to say anything near me again.” Natasha smirks.

Steve lets out a sigh of defeat. He knows she’s right-just like she always is- and something positive was something he needed right now. All he wanted was for his pregnancy to go as smooth and as normal as possible. Only, he didn’t get any of that. He didn’t get to experience making the exciting announcement, or the joys of baby shopping. He was robbed from all of that.

Maybe a baby shower wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

“Okay,” he says and already he can see the smile forming on Natasha’s face. “I just want something small.”

“Done.”

“I mean it. We’ll do it here I guess, and only inviting the people you mentioned. I know Tony will want to-”

“He does not get to make any decisions. I’m planning this.”

Steve frowns. “Nat, it’s our baby and _my_ shower. We get a say.”

Natasha scowls. “Fine.”

“There will be alcohol, right?” Bucky asks and he gets up from the chair to fetch another beer from the fridge. “I’m gonna need to be drunk if I’m gonna be forced to be in the same room with Stark.”

Bucky leaves the room and Steve lets out a sigh. Natasha notices the change in Steve’s mood and she lays her hand over his shoulder, rubbing the area soothingly.

“Ignore him. He’s an idiot. A cute idiot. But an idiot.”

“It’s a little hard to do. Every time Tony comes around Bucky gets upset and it leads to them arguing and one of them storming out. I don’t want them to be best friends, but Tony isn’t going anywhere and Bucky needs to...I don’t know.”

“Share?" Natasha chuckles and Steve nods. "He’s also very protective and just wants the best for you.”

“I know. But I can get by on my own. He doesn’t need to rescue me all the damn time.”

Bucky is returning to the room and Natasha quickly changes the subject, deciding now was the best time to start making preparations for the shower. Steve allows it, knowing it gives him a chance to focus on something other than work and the situation between his best friend and Tony.

“What kind of cake do you want?” Natasha asks.

“Chocolate!” Bucky blurts out before Steve can even answer the question.

Natasha glares in Bucky’s direction again. “I’m sorry, but is this your shower? I don’t remember you being pregnant.”

Bucky grins and takes another drink from the new bottle. When he doesn’t say anything else, Natasha turns back to asking Steve more questions about the shower. It goes like this for a few minutes before Steve gets worn out. He didn’t understand how he could get so tired from the small bit of planning they were doing now, and he can’t imagine having to do more of it.

“Maybe you should just plan the whole thing,” Steve says and he yawns. “This is exhausting.”

Natasha chuckles. “You’re also pregnant,” she says and places a hand over the growing bump.

It’s then when Morgan decides to wake up from her nap and press firmly against Natasha’s splayed palm. Natasha gasps and her eyes widen.

“Oh my God! Did she just-”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles.

Natasha smiles when more kicks can be felt and she moves her hand toward the center of Steve’s belly to follow the movement from inside. “Wow, this is amazing.”

Steve glances up in Bucky’s direction, noticing how curious his best friend appears. “Buck, you want to feel?”

Bucky nods and sets his drink down on the coffee table before coming over to where Steve is sitting. Natasha scoots away to allow Bucky to take her original spot.

“Is it weird?” Bucky asks. He’s hesitant to place his hand anywhere near the bump, and Steve doesn’t miss the way his left hand hides away.

“A little,” Steve replies, gently taking Bucky’s flesh hand and placing it over the spot where his daughter was moving. Bucky jumps slightly, chuckling softly when he receives another kick. “She likes you, Buck.”

“Damn, Stevie. You’re really having a baby.”

“Well, yeah, what did you think this was?” Steve teases.

“Shut up.”

“You can talk to her.”

Bucky freezes at the idea. “I don’t know. I’m-”

“You’re great,” Steve assures. “She’s going to love you.”

Bucky visibly relaxes at those words and a small smile forms over his face. He moves a little closer, and clears his throat, struggling to form any words. “H-hey, kid. I-dammit, Steve, I don’t know what to say to her. And I feel bad about calling her ‘kid.’”

Steve chuckles. “Her name’s Morgan.”

“Morgan?” Natasha questions. “Why does that name sound familiar?”

“It’s a long story.” Steve shifts in his seat when his daughter applies too much pressure to his lungs.

“Do you want me to stop?” Bucky asks and Steve shakes his head.

“Nah, it’s okay. I think she just likes you too much.”

“She’s not the only one.” Natasha smirks and gets up from the couch.

She leaves the room and Steve sends Bucky a look, hoping his friend would catch on. He doesn’t.

“You’re oblivious, Buck,” Steve says with a shake of his head.

“Hmm?” Bucky hums, his brows drawing together in a frown.

“Nothing. I gotta get up. She’s squishing me.”

Bucky moves his hand away and rises to his feet, stretching that same hand out to help pull Steve off the couch. The change of position helps ease the discomfort from his lungs and he’s able to breathe better now.

“Is she still moving?” Natasha asks when she enters the room. “I want to feel again.”

“No,” Steve replies with a small frown. “Guess she got tired.”

“We’ll let you go then,” Natasha says. “I know you’re tired, too.”

Natasha leaves first, but not before trying to get Morgan to move again. Her attempts fail and she’s forced to say goodbye without getting one from her niece. Bucky hangs back a little longer.

“I won’t stay too long,” Bucky says, shifting awkwardly and shoving both hands in the pockets of his jacket. “I just want to apologize again for-”

“I know,” Steve cuts him off. “and you don’t have to apologize.”

“You know I have to. I was a jerk and I...I made you a promise and I fucking broke it.”

“You didn’t break anything.”

“But you asked me to be nice and I just...I’m sorry. It’s just every time I see him I want to punch him in the face, and I know that’s wrong because he’s the father of your kid and…” Bucky sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry. I just...I hope this works out for you.”

“If you’d give him a chance you’d actually see that he’s not a bad guy. And believe it or not we’re working out just fine. I know you’re looking out for me and I appreciate it but you have to back off sometimes. I’m not that little kid anymore needing my best friend to swoop in and save the day. I’m having a kid of my own now, and I can take care of myself.”

The silence that follows is worrisome, and for a moment Steve wonders if he’s just screwed up their friendship.

But then Bucky grins and Steve just knows they’re going to be okay.

“I guess I have been a little too protective, huh? And I know you’re capable of taking care of yourself. Even back when you were the scrawny kid I knew you could defend yourself, but you’re my best friend and I just want you to be okay. I’m sorry for overstepping and I’ll give him a chance.”

Steve smiles. “Thank you. I know it’s difficult, believe me I know how he can be, but he’s different now. He’s...he’s…”

“Dreamy?” Bucky teases and Steve’s face heats up with embarrassment. “Am I right?”

“Shut up.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “I am sorry,” he says, his tone showing every bit of sincerity to match his words. “Steve, I’ve been a jerk and I don’t mean to be, honest.”

“I know. But I’m okay, Buck. I know I’ve been stressed out lately with everything but...it’s okay.”

“Maybe this shower is a good thing. You get free stuff and cake. Sounds great to me.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah, I guess so. You better behave, Barnes.”

“I will. I promise no more fighting with Stark or any of that crap okay? I swear I don’t want to stress you out even more than you already are,” Bucky says.

“Okay.”

“I’ll go now. You need to rest and take it easy.”

Steve walks Bucky out, only to stop him from leaving when the baby rolls around. “Buck! Wait, she’s moving again. Give me your hand.”

“Jesus, you almost gave me a fucking heart attack.”

“Sorry. Feel!” Steve takes Bucky’s hand and places it over the spot where his daughter was moving. The kicks are a little harder now and Bucky smiles at the feeling.

“Damn. She’s gonna be fiesty huh? Sounds like someone I know.”

“Keep talking. She likes your voice.”

Bucky doesn’t appear as nervous this time around. He gently moves his hand in small circles, smiling when Morgan presses back against him.

“Hey, Morgan. I’m...I’m your uncle Bucky. Gosh, this is weird. I don’t know what to even say, but I’m excited to meet you. I already know you’re gonna turn out just like your papa. He’s stubborn as hell, but the greatest friend I could ever ask for. You’ll see what I’m talking about when you get here.”

Morgan produces a few more kicks and jabs before her activity dies down, indicating that she had fallen back to sleep. Bucky keeps his hand on Steve’s stomach, hoping to feel one last kick before realizing he wasn’t going to get another.

“I guess she’s done,” Bucky says and pulls his hand away. “What?” He asks when he notices the smile on Steve’s face.

“Greatest friend huh?”

“Shut up. You told me to talk to her and I did.”

“I know. She’s lucky to have you as her uncle. I know I’m lucky to have you as a friend.”

“Now you’re being sappy. Go to bed, Rogers.”

Steve chuckles “Goodnight, Bucky.”

Bucky smiles and walks out the door, calling out, “Goodnight, Stevie.”

* * *

“A baby shower?” Tony asks, even though he’s sure he’s already asked the question at least five times by now. He reads over the pink invite again until he practically has the information written on it memorized. “And who’s planning this? Romanoff?”

“Yeah,” Steve replies with a frown. He wasn’t sure what kind of reaction he was expecting when he decided to tell Tony about the shower Natasha was planning, but this wasn’t it. Tony seemed so...uninterested. “You don’t have to go.”

Tony snaps his head up at those words. “Don’t I? It’s for my daughter.”

“Yeah well you don’t seem very enthusiastic about it.”

“No, I am. I just...I don’t know. I guess I thought it would be different. Usually when I celebrate something-”

“I know how you celebrate things and I’m trying to avoid that. I’m already having to deal with your lifestyle more so than I ever thought I would. I think I deserve something more...normal.”

“Yeah, of course.” Tony nods and hands back the invitation.

“That’s for you to give to Pepper. I know you’re going to want her to be there,” Steve says.

“I don’t know if she’ll come but she’ll appreciate the gesture.”

“Look,” Steve begins, leaning against the side of Tony’s desk. “I’m tired of everything that’s been going on lately and this is just something to lift my mood.”

“I know. And again I’m sorry about everything. I’m working on my statement and-”

Steve frowns. “You haven’t done it?”

Tony sighs and leans back in his chair. “I’m trying, but it’s been difficult. I’ve got a lot on my mind, too.”

“Then maybe we both need this shower. Bucky is going to be there-”

“Jesus.”

“Stop. He knows to tone it down and be civil.”

“You said that the last time and it didn’t really work out.”

“He’ll be fine. I want us to have a good time. We’re celebrating Morgan.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Speaking of…” Tony trails off and rises to his feet, moving closer to Steve so that he can place his hand over the bump. “Has she moved at all?”

“A little,” Steve replies, resting his own hand over Tony’s. “I think she misses you. I do.”

Tony smiles. “You could come up here more.”

“I know. I just...you know how people are now. I don’t want them thinking we’re doing something inappropriate.”

“Kinda already did. But I’m not against doing it again.”

Steve wants to roll his eyes at the way Tony waggles his brows, but instead he finds himself reacting differently. Call it another pregnancy symptom, but there was no denying the fact that he was growing aroused at the thought of doing inappropriate things with Tony.

“You okay?” Tony asks when he notices how flushed Steve appears.

“Yeah,” Steve replies. He hates how breathy his voice sounds. “I’m just...it’s hot in here and...and...fuck it.”

Steve wraps his fingers around the front of Tony’s suit jacket and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together. Tony is caught off guard by the unexpected kiss and his eyes widen in surprise. However, that shock is quickly replaced when Steve slides his tongue along Tony’s bottom lip. Tony parts his lips, inviting Steve access.

“Fuck,” Steve breaks away for a moment, panting heavily to catch his breath. “Tony, I,” he kisses Tony again. “I need you.”

Steve trails his hands down to Tony’s belt, working quickly on unbuckling it and opening the front of Tony’s slacks.

“Ah shit,” Tony moans when Steve reaches into his pants and touches him. It’s tempting to allow Steve to keep going, but the last thing they need is someone walking in on them and making everything worse than they already were. He regrettably wraps a hand around Steve’s wrist to stop him.

“Tony,” Steve practically whines. He pulls Tony in for another kiss, moaning when Tony shoves his tongue inside his mouth.

“We can’t, Steve,” Tony breaks away.

“Just real quick.” Steve brings him back for another kiss.

It’s difficult to push Steve away and Tony allows more kissing and touching. Steve’s hand finds its way back into Tony’s pants and he rubs along his growing cock, provoking a moan from Tony’s lips.

“Fuck, I want you so bad,” Tony growls, turning Steve around and forcing him to lie back against the desk. Steve gasps form the forceful handling and Tony panics. “Shit! Steve, I’m sorry. Are you- oh my God the baby!”

“She’s fine. That was... I need you to fuck me now.”

Tony doesn’t hesitate to connect their lips again in another bruising kiss. It’s difficult in this position with Steve’s belly preventing him from getting any closer, but they manage. Steve threads his fingers through Tony’s hair, tugging roughly on the strands when Tony mouths and nips at his neck.

“Tony!” Steve bucks his hips up, trying to gain some much needed friction. Tony responds by groping him from through his pants, applying just the right amount of pressure Steve’s craving. “Yes! Ah fuck! Please fuck me!”

It’s times like this when Tony’s glad his office is near the top of the building and secluded from the rest. Steve could be loud. It was the reason he had suggested they go up to his penthouse that first night together. He doesn’t regret it.

“I’m gonna fuck you so good,” Tony promises, emitting another moan from Steve’s lips.

Unfortunately that promise isn’t fulfilled and Tony is forced to pull away when the door to his office opens.

“Oh my God!” Pepper cries, her hand flying up to shield her eyes from the scene she just stumbled upon. “Tony!”

Tony scrambles to get himself presentable. “Pep, this isn’t the worst thing you’ve caught me doing.”

“Fix your pants! And oh my God, Steve...” Pepper turns away while she waits for them to become decent.

Steve has never felt so humiliated. He can tell just by how hot his face feels that he’s bright red. He opens his mouth to apologize, only to shut it when he can’t figure out what he’s supposed to say.

“I’m sorry,” he finds himself saying. It’s lame and nowhere near the apology he was intending, but right now he’s got nothing else.

He quickly runs a hand through his hair to straighten out the strands that are sticking up. The pink invitation is still sitting on Tony’s desk and he picks it up, making sure to hand it to Pepper on his way out.

“You’re invited to um...yeah.” Steve’s face burns hot and he quickly ducks out of the office, not even bothering to say anything to Tony.

The door shuts behind him and Pepper spins around, her own face growing red, but for an entirely different reason.

“Before you yell at me let me explain,” Tony says, holding up both hands.

“Then explain! Because it looked like you two were about to have sex!”

“That’s not true. I was thinking more along the lines of a quick hand job. Maybe even a blow-”

“Stop talking! Do you have any idea how this would look if someone else walked in! You already have the entire building talking about you and Steve and you two just decide to fool around anyway!”

“Okay, I know it looks bad but we weren’t going to let it get that far.”

“His hand was in your pants!”

Tony winces. “Yeah...I guess it was.”

“Oh my God. Tony, I swear you make me want to strangle you and quit!”

“Pep, wait.” Tony rushes toward her before she decides to follow through with either one of those things. Though, if she does decide to strangle him, maybe he’s better off keeping his distance. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for being an idiot. It was just a heat of the moment kind of thing.”

“I know, but you need to be careful,” Pepper says, “you both don’t need anymore rumors or false accusations.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods. Before she can leave, he quickly gestures to the invite still in her hand. “You’re going, right?”

Pepper glances down at the invitation she had been given, then she meets Tony’s eyes and smiles softly. “I’ll think about it.”

Tony smiles back, satisfied with her answer. Pepper leaves soon after, leaving Tony alone to figure out his statement and plans for the press conference. He doesn’t focus on any of that, even though he knows he should.

Steve is still on his mind, and whenever he found himself thinking about him, he’d smile and his heart would race. Steve made him feel giddy and warm, something he hasn’t experienced before. He thought he had once in his life, but looking back it didn’t compare to this.

Steve made him feel something one else ever could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for teasing you guys with that itty bitty smut scene, so maybe I can make it up to you all in the next chapter? That sounds good, right? A fluffy baby shower and some smut later on? Thank you so much for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! I finally got this done! It came out a little longer than I was expecting, so hopefully you guys don't mind. I promised smut and fluff so here it is!

For the first time in months, Steve is starting to feel like himself again. Well, a bit like himself anyway. His body was still changing to accommodate the life inside of him, and though most days were uncomfortable and embarrassing, he still had a handful of good days. Today happened to be one of them.

Surprisingly, the baby shower wasn’t something that brought him any stress. He had been worried about having to plan for a party when he was dealing with enough already, but luckily he had Natasha to step in and take over when the job became too overwhelming. He was lucky to have her.

She kept everything simple just like he had asked. The guest list wasn’t very big and she didn’t overdo it with the decorations. The cake, much to Bucky’s disappointment, wasn’t chocolate, but all was forgiven when he was informed about the alcohol.

Steve is still bitter about the fact that he can’t consume any of the adult beverages being served, but he’s reminded of all the delicious food he is able to indulge in without anyone judging. He was eating for two after all.

He’s just gotten through his fourth chocolate covered strawberry and reaching for another when Tony comes over to announce that another guest has arrived. Steve shoves the strawberry in his mouth, glaring at Tony when he grins at him.

“How are those strawberries?” Tony teases and he reaches out to take one for himself.

“Who’s here?” Steve asks now that his mouth is empty.

“Pepper. Guess she decided to come after all.”

“Oh shit. I mean...sorry, I didn’t think she’d actually come.”

“Well she’s here. Come on.” Tony offers his hand for Steve to take and together they go to welcome their guest.

Inviting Pepper was more for Tony since the rest of the guests were Steve’s friends, but Steve would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy to see her. He didn’t know Pepper enough to consider them close friends, but she had been nice and professional toward him since day one and never once made him feel unwanted.

“Hi!” Pepper smiles and immediately goes in for a hug. It’s not as awkward as Steve thought it was going to be, and he welcomes the friendly gesture.

“I’m glad you could make it,” Steve tells her. And he’s being honest.

“This is for you.” Pepper holds out a pink bag with purple butterflies printed on it.

Tony takes it from her, moving the white tissue paper around to try and sneak a peek, only to stop when Pepper scolds him.

“You can wait.”

“I just wanted to make sure we didn’t get the same gift. That’d be embarrassing.”

Pepper rolls her eyes playfully and snatches the bag back to give it to Steve. “I think it’d be safer in your care.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah. I think so, too.”

“I’ll get you a drink,” Tony says and he leads Pepper away toward the table set up with the drinks and other appetizers.

Steve doesn’t tag along, deciding to put the present from Pepper with the others he’s received. The pile of boxes and bags brings a smile to his face. It wasn’t just the gifts that were bringing him joy; the rest of the occasion was something to be happy about. He was surrounded by his closest friends to celebrate the birth of his daughter. It couldn’t be more perfect.

“Going through the gifts?” Bucky asks and Steve turns around to face him, rolling his eyes at the teasing.

“No. Though I’m curious about some of these,” Steve admits.

“Oh shit I didn’t get you anything!” Bucky laughs when Steve frowns at him. “I’m kidding! Of course I got you something.”

“Is it practical, Barnes?”

“Duh. What kind of uncle do you think I am?”

“I won’t answer that,” Steve jokes. It’s his turn to laugh when Bucky glares at him.

“I’m the best uncle,” Bucky defends himself. “She’ll want to hang out with me all the time.”

“Is that so?”

“Oh yeah. I’m gonna spoil this kid.” Bucky places one hand over Steve’s belly, smiling when a tiny foot pressed against his palm.

“I think I woke her up. Too many sweets.” Steve pokes at his belly, chuckling when Morgan pushes back.

“Probably,” Bucky agrees. His smile falters and Steve knows a more serious conversation is going to start. “Where’s Tony?”

“Why?” Steve can’t help but raise a questioning brow.

“I just wanna talk to the guy.”

“Buck-”

“I’m gonna be nice. I said I was, didn’t i?”

“Yeah, but please actually be nice this time.”

“I will.” Bucky promises and he pats Steve on the shoulder before going off to search for Tony.

Steve lets out a sigh and rubs at his belly. “I hope your uncle is nice to daddy,” he tells his daughter, getting a kick in response.

* * *

“I call it a Mom-osa,” Tony grins and hands Pepper a drink.

“Ah. clever.” Pepper takes the glass offered to her and brings it up to her lips, taking a sip of the sparkling beverage inside. “How’s the party going?”

Tony gives a small shrug in response and takes a glass off the table for himself. “Definitely not like any party I’ve ever been to.”

“Well we can’t all have big, fancy parties can we?”

“No. I-it’s not that. Well, maybe a part of it is. But Steve is happy so…” Tony trails off, deciding he needs to take a drink. He wishes he had a glass of scotch but the mimosa isn’t that bad.

“He seems like it. And you’re…” Pepper pauses to take another drink, smiling behind the glass when she catches the sparkling glint in Tony’s eye. “Happy?”

“Me? Yeah, of course. I’m always happy.”

“Uh huh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you so-”

“Hold that thought,” Tony interrupts when he catches sight of Bucky approaching.

Pepper turns and follows his gaze, brows furrowing in confusion before she realizes this new person wants to be with Tony alone. She politely excuses herself and disappears to mingle with the rest of the guests.

With Pepper gone and no longer able to save him from having a conversation with Bucky, Tony is forced to participate. A part of him wishes he could walk away, but Steve had wanted him to try, and he’d do anything to make Steve happy. Even if it meant talking to his crazy best friend.

“Hey,” Bucky is the first to greet. He shifts awkwardly, not knowing what he’s supposed to say. Usually, he ends up saying the wrong thing and pissing off his friend. He wasn’t going to do that this time. “Can we talk?”

“I don’t know. Can we?” It’s not the right response, Tony knows this, and he mentally curses himself for even saying it. He promised he’d be nice. “Yeah, sure.”

He follows Bucky down the hall, doing his best not to panic when he realizes they’re no longer at the party. He had no witnesses in case Bucky decided to go ballistic and beat him to a pulp.

“I want to apologize for...being a jerk,” Bucky says. It seems painful for him to say, and Tony can’t help but smirk. He wipes it clean off his face when he catches the frown beginning to appear on Bucky’s.

Tony clears his throat. “Yeah. Me, too.”

“I know we’re not going to be friends-”

“Yeah probably not.”

“-but we owe it to Steve to be decent. He’s under enough stress as it is and I don’t want to add to it. Can we at least agree on that?”

“I think that’ll be the only thing I agree with you on. No offense. I mean, don’t get me wrong you seem like a...normal guy but you’re a little scary.”

“And you’re still a snobby prick.”

Tony hums and takes another drink from his glass, making sure he gulps down most of it. He definitely wishes he had that scotch right about now.

“Agree to disagree.”

“Just don’t hurt him okay?”

“I said I won’t.”

“Just don’t. He’s...this is all new to him. You may be used to having everyone fall at your feet and love you for God knows whatever reason, but Steve...he’s different.”

“Believe me I know.”

“You don’t. You think you know him, but you don’t.”

“Well, you’re in luck because getting to know him is what I’m trying to do here. I’m not trying to make his life difficult with the tabloid bullshit or whatever the hell you think I’m doing. I’m just trying to be a good guy and a good father.”

“Then prove it.”

“I will.”

Bucky stares him down, his smoldering gaze making Tony uneasy. There’s no yelling this time and definitely no punches. They were making progress. Slow, uncomfortable as hell progress, but still progress. Steve should be happy.

“Hey!” Natasha’s voice cuts through the silence and they’re both turning toward her. “We’re doing gifts now.”

She rushes back to the party.

“Guess we’re done here,” Tony says and Bucky nods.

They both follow after Natasha before she yells at them.

* * *

The colorful boxes and bags Steve had been admiring earlier now surround him. It’s a little overwhelming at first, but that feeling is quickly replaced with excitement when the first gift is handed to him.

“That’s from me,” Natasha says, smiling when Steve pulls out the tissue paper to get out the contents of the bag.

Inside is a couple of bodysuits, baby mittens, and socks. “Thank you,” Steve smiles, admiring the tiny outfits his daughter will one day get to wear.

“You’re welcome.” Natasha smiles. "I figured she's going to need something cute to wear."

"What are you trying to say?"

Natasha only smirks.

“Open mine!” Peter excitedly points at the large pink and white bag near Steve’s feet.

Steve doesn’t hesitate to get into the bag, and he pulls out a white wicker basket full of baby bath products, along with a pink stuffed bear. Steve smiles and thanks Peter before handing it off to Tony to set aside with the other opened gifts.

“I wanted to design something for her, but I don’t think Mr. Stark would be too happy,” Peter says, his face heating up and eyes shifting in Tony’s direction.

“We’ll design her something,” Tony says, making sure to send a wink in Peter’s direction. That seems to ease the younger man’s nerves.

“Nothing dangerous.” Steve is stern. The last thing he needs is some kind of gadget that ends up causing more harm than good.

“We can build a diaper changing robot. Sound good?” Tony means it as a joke, but it’s clear by the look he receives from Steve that it’s not as good as he thinks.

“No. She doesn’t need that. You’re capable of doing all the changing.”

Tony’s expression shifts and he frowns. “All of them? Do you know how many diapers she'll go through?”

“A lot,” Steve reminds him and takes the next gift that Natasha hands out to him.

Tony huffs. “How about a baby monitor?”

“You said it!” Peter cries out, jumping up from his spot and rushing over to take the clothespin clipped to Tony’s t-shirt. “You said the B word! I win!”

Tony grumbles and crosses his arms over his chest. “Why are we even playing this game?”

Steve chuckles and continues to open the rest of the gifts. The next one is from Bucky, and Steve can’t help but roll his eyes. It’s a pink bodysuit with the words ‘If you think I’m cute you should see my uncle’ written along the front in white letters.

Bucky grins. “I figured she could wear it when she leaves the hospital. Cute, right?”

“Cute like you?” Steve questions.

“Of course.”

Steve laughs and passes it for Tony, missing the way Tony’s nose scrunches up in displeasure at the gift.

Pepper’s gift was a bottle warmer, burping clothes, and a healthcare kit. The rest of the gifts consist of mostly diapers, wipes, bottles; more practical items that Morgan was going to need.

“You missed one,” Tony says, reaching for a bag that in fact Steve had failed to notice. “This one’s from me.”

“Yeah? What is it?” Steve eyes the medium-sized box and gives it a shake, ears picking up of the sound of something soft sliding around.

“Open it. I mean, that’s how opening gifts work.”

Steve rolls his eyes playfully and begins ripping off the rose gold wrapping paper. He opens the box and pulls back the tissue paper, fingers brushing against soft material. He carefully pulls out a gray blanket with a pink border.

“Aw it’s cute.”

“There’s more.” Tony leans over to assist, and he opens the folded blanket to show off the pink design printed on the front. Steve gasps, his head snapping up to meet Tony’s smiling face.

“Is that my...my shield? How did you…?”

Tony gives a casual shrug in response. “I remembered your drawings and thought it would be cute. Don’t get me for copyright.”

Steve chuckles and runs his hand over the pink shield centered in the blanket. “I love it. She’ll like it, too.”

“Yeah?”

Steve nods and leans in to press a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, forgetting for a moment that they weren’t alone. He’s quick to realize his mistake and he pulls away, his face heating up with embarrassment when he feels everyone’s eyes on him. One glance in their direction shows their smiling and knowing faces.

Steve clears his throat and sets the blanket aside to thank all of his guests. Natasha gets up from her spot to help clean up the wrapping materials littered around the floor. Steve doesn’t miss the cheeky grin she gives him.

The rest of the party goes well, and it eventually comes to a close. Natasha and Bucky offer to stick around to help clean up.

“I hope you had fun,” Natasha says while she cleans up the leftover food in the kitchen.

Steve nods. “Of course. Thank you. This has been the most relaxed I’ve felt in a while.”

“Good. Get used to it because once that baby comes…”

“I know.” Steve smiles and places a hand over his belly. “I’m excited, though. I remember being so scared, but I feel better about it now.”

“You’re going to be fine,” Natasha assures. She continues to place the food in containers, slapping Steve’s hand away when he tries to steal a cupcake. “Get out of here, Rogers. I’m cleaning up.”

“You don’t have to. Tony and and I can-”

“Oh no. You two aren’t doing a damn thing. Why don’t you go find him? I’m sure he wants another kiss.” Natasha winks and Steve blushes.

“I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s okay. It was cute. He really cares about you.”

“Yeah.” Steve smiles. “I care about him, too.”

“Oh? Do you love him?”

Steve shifts uncomfortably and pretends to be interested in the table streamers, running his fingers along the pink strands. “I don’t know,” he finally says. “I should, right? I mean we’re having a baby and-”

“That’s not a reason to love someone. Do you love him for him?” Natasha asks, giving up on cleaning up to give her full attention to their conversation.

“I…” Steve lets out a sigh. He’s honestly not sure if he loves Tony. No, he loves Tony, but he’s not sure if he’s _in_ love with him. There was a difference, at least, in his mind there was.

“It’s okay. You guys are still figuring each other out. But from where I’m standing, he seems like he really cares about you. He’s not the same guy he used to be.”

“No, definitely not. I kind of feel bad for talking so much shit about him.”

“Me, too.”

* * *

Natasha and Bucky leave soon after, until it’s just Tony left. Steve doesn’t mind, though. He had been waiting all day to have Tony all to himself.

Tony doesn’t make any attempts to leave, but Steve knows he’ll eventually decide to go home. But Steve doesn’t want him to go just yet. He brings Tony over to the couch, hoping Tony gives in and stays a little longer.

“It wasn’t so bad, right?” Steve asks, running his hand up and down Tony’s arm, enjoying the feeling of strong muscles under his fingertips. “I know it wasn’t like any party you’ve ever been to but-”

“I liked it,” Tony cuts him off. “It was...nice. Not too crazy? I don’t know how to explain it. I think this was the first party I didn’t get drunk at.”

Steve laughs and lays his head over Tony’s shoulder. “Are you going to leave?” he asks quietly.

Tony peers down at him. “I probably should.”

“Don’t. I want you to stay.”

“Yeah?”

Steve nods and lifts his head so their eyes can meet. “Yeah,” he says, then he’s leaning up to close the small gap between them.

The kiss is slow and gentle, but it’s difficult to keep that pace up when they both want something more. Steve takes control of the kiss, one hand cupping Tony’s face and bringing him closer, swiping his tongue teasingly along Tony’s bottom lip.

“Fuck.” Tony pants when he pulls away. “You really want me to stay?”

“Yes,” Steve replies quickly before going in for another kiss. He breaks it for a moment to say, “I want you so bad.”

“I’m all yours.”

It’s not long before they find themselves in the bedroom. Steve is splayed out on the bed, soft breathy moans leaving his kiss-swollen lips. Tony hovers above him, steadying himself on strong arms to keep himself from applying too much pressure to Steve’s belly. He leans down to trail open-mouthed kisses along Steve’s neck, humming in delight when Steve tilts his head back to give Tony more access to the sensitive area.

Tony doesn’t linger on one spot for long, and he continues to trail his mouth lower and lower until he wraps his lips around one of Steve’s nipples, emitting a gasp from the blond.

“Shit!” Steve hisses, watching Tony with hooded eyes. “That feels good. Mmm, yeah....more...please!”

Tony is quick to comply and he continues to suck on the pink bud, enjoying the whines and whimpers Steve makes below him. He brings one hand up to play with the other nipple, rolling the sensitive bud between his fingers. Steve curses and his back arches off the bed, more moans spilling from his lips.

It’s too much, but Steve can’t bring himself to push Tony away. He needs this.

“Ah fuck, Tony.” Steve moans. His fingers find their way to Tony’s hair, threading through the dark locks.

Tony peers up at Steve, eyes transfixed on the pleasured look etched on Steve’s face. He wants to make this feel good for him, to make up for the moment that was stolen away from them.

He sucks on the nipple in his mouth, provoking more wonderful sounds from Steve. He can tell by the way Steve pants and writhes below him that he’s getting close, and though Tony is curious if Steve can go a couple of rounds, he doesn’t want the first to end so quickly. He pulls off with a wet pop, ignoring the cry of disappointment Steve makes.

“I got you, sweetheart,” Tony promises, leaning up to press a kiss to Steve's lips before sliding down his body to fulfill his promise. He places a soft kiss along Steve’s belly, tracing his tongue along the trail of stretch marks he finds there. “So beautiful,” the croons and places another kiss to the warm skin.

Tony keeps going until he reaches the underside of Steve’s stomach. He isn’t completely shed of all of his clothing, and Tony slips his fingers into the waistband of his underwear, slowly dragging the article of clothing down his legs. Tony moans at the sight of Steve’s leaking cock. He wraps one hand around the heated flesh, and leads it to his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip before taking the head in his mouth and sucking softly.

“Fuck,” Steve moans and tilts his head back, eyes squeezing shut as his body is enveloped in pleasure. “You’re gonna make me cum.”

“Already?” Tony pulls off of him, and turns to stroking Steve’s cock.

“‘M sensitive.” Steve’s body shudders from Tony’s touch. “I don’t-fuck- don’t want to cum yet. Fuck me.”

“You’re so demanding when you’re horny.” Tony chuckles.

“Shut up.” Steve tries to scold, but the word comes out as a soft moan.

Tony moves away and Steve feels the bed dip, followed by the sound of rummaging through his nightstand. He turns his head, finding Tony going through the drawer.

“Toward the back,” Steve tells him, nodding when Tony retrieves a small bottle of lube.

“How do you want to do this?” Tony asks while he pops the lid open.

“You need to be naked first.”

Tony smirks and sets the bottle to the side before pulling off his t-shirt and exposing his chest to Steve. Soft hands are on him, running along his chest before dipping down to the band of his jeans. Steve sits up, working quickly on popping open the button and lowering the zipper. He slides his hand down the front of Tony’s opened jeans, rubbing along his hard cock.

“I can do this now without anyone walking in on us,” Steve smirks, applying more pressure and forcing a gasp from Tony’s lips. “You can fuck me now. Fuck me however you want. You gonna do it, Stark?”

“Fuck. This is new. Hormones?” Tony questions, though he doesn’t know why he even bothers asking such a stupid thing. Steve talking dirty to him was a turn on.

“Come on,” Steve urges, tugging Tony’s jeans and underwear down to free his cock. “Fuck me. Fuck me hard.”

Tony growls and leans forward to connect their lips. Steve moans into the kiss, his hands trailing down to grasp Tony’s ass, fingers kneading the supple flesh. Tony grinds down, searching for more delicious friction.

“Wait!” Steve breaks away, one hand pushing against Tony’s chest.

“What?” Tony frowns down at him. “Are you okay?”

“I need to move. My back.”

“Oh shit. Sorry. I didn’t mean-”

Steve silences him with a kiss. “It’s okay,” he assures, gently running his fingers through Tony’s hair.

It takes a moment to maneuver and find a position that works for them, but eventually they find one. Steve is lying on his side with Tony spooning up behind him, his hips rutting against Steve’s ass. He works one lubed finger between them, finding Steve’s entrance and circling the wet digit along his hole. Steve moans and buries his face into the pillow to muffle the sounds.

“I wanna hear you,” Tony growls into his ear, teeth nipping along the lobe. “I love how loud you are.”

Steve whimpers and pushes back against Tony’s finger, needing more. Tony is quick to add another, gently thrusting his fingers. Steve rocks back against them, fucking himself.

“More. Tony, more. Fuck me.”

“I am, baby.”

“N-no. Your-ah! Your cock. Please!” Steve doesn’t even blush from the dirty words that leave his lips. His body demands to be pleasured.

Tony takes the lobe of Steve’s ear between his teeth, biting and tugging the flesh while he picks up the pace of his fingers. Steve curses, his body shuddering when Tony finds that spot inside of him.

“I’m gonna...Tony, I’m gonna-”

Tony eases his fingers out before Steve crashes over the edge. “Not yet,” he murmurs against his ear. “Let me fuck you like you want.”

Steve whimpers and presses back against Tony, soft moans leaving him when he feels the tip of Tony’s cock enter him. Tony slides in easily, bottoming out and groaning from being inside Steve’s tight walls. He doesn’t wait for Steve to get adjusted and he starts moving, filling the room with the sound of his hips meeting Steve’s.

“Fuck! Fuckfuckfuck.” Steve chants, each forceful thrust of Tony’s cock bringing him closer to his release. He reaches down to grab his own cock, stroking it in time with Tony’s pace.

“You feel so good,” Tony groans, increasing the movement of his hips. He’s searching for that spot, wanting to hear the sounds Steve makes when he finds it.

“Tony!” Steve cries out when it’s hit, his body clenching down in reaction. “Right there! Right there! Fuck, yeah. Yeahyeahyeah.”

Tony growls and buries his face in the nape of Steve’s neck, decorating the pale skin with pink marks. He pulls Steve closer, keeping one hand on Steve’s hip and the other on his belly. He feels a hard kick against his palm.

“Fuck, Steve, she’s awake.”

“It’s okay. Just don’t stop.”

“But what if she-”

Steve turns his neck and crashes their lips together, silencing any worry Tony tries to voice. He’s forced to break away when Tony thrusts harder, and he pants heavily, his eyes fixed on Tony’s dark ones.

“You’re gonna make me cum,” Steve whispers.

Tony presses his forehead against Steve and moves faster, set on fulfilling his promise to bring Steve over the edge first. Steve’s eyes fall shut, his mouth forming an O and breathy pants mixing in with the sound of their bodies meeting.

“Come on, Steve. Cum.” Tony orders, angling his hips so that he’s hitting that spot inside Steve with each thrust.

That’s all it takes.

Steve’s body grows taut, blunt nails digging into the flesh of Tony’s arm, and a small scream escaping him. His cock spurts, spilling ropes of cum along the underside of his belly. Tony can feel the wetness of Steve’s release on his own hand.

“Yeah, just like that,” Tony praises, fucking Steve through his orgasm. He groans at the feeling of Steve clenching tightly around him, his hips stuttering as he nears his own release. “Gonna cum inside you.”

Steve moans in his response, urging Tony to follow through.

“Fuck, here it comes.” Tony grunts, his hips stilling and cock twitching as he fills Steve just like he said he would.

They rock slowly against each other, kissing sloppily as they ride out their high. Tony carefully pulls out, grimacing at the mess he’s created between Steve’s legs. If Steve’s bothered by it, he doesn’t show it. There’s only a look of pure satisfaction written along his face.

“So good,” Steve whispers, his fingers find their way to Tony’s hair. “You fucked me so good.”

Tony hums in response, enjoying the feel of Steve massaging his scalp. “You’re so dirty, sweetheart. I didn’t know you had this side.”

This time Steve blushes. “Guess I got a little carried away.”

“I liked it. Seriously, I’m not complaining.”

“Maybe we can go again. I just need a minute.”

“Take your time. We can sleep if you want. Your fingers are fucking fantastic,” Tony moans from the massage.

“I could say the same about yours.” Steve smirks.

Tony huffs out a laugh and leans down to connect their lips. Steve moans softly and curls up closer. Tony places one hand over Steve’s belly, no longer feeling the movements from inside.

“Guess we wore her out,” he says.

“Yeah,” Steve agrees. “I told you she was fine.”

Tony lies back, sighing softly when his head hits the pillow. “You said I could stay, right?”

“Please?”

“I’m not going anywhere. I promise.”

Steve smiles. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was that too much? I feel like I overdid it but maybe it's just me being dumb and criticizing myself. Lets just blame Steve and his hormones 😉 Well, how about some drama now? 😏


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I meant to post this earlier but I was at work when it was finished but I’m able to post it now! I’m also going on a little vacation for the next few days. Really it’s just camping but I’m calling it a vacation lol I’m still gonna be updating though!

A meeting was the last place Steve wanted to find himself in. Over the past few weeks he had grown accustomed to hiding behind the walls of his office, and not having any real socialization with any of his colleagues. It had been difficult to keep to himself in the beginning, but eventually he found it was easier. He didn’t have to worry about the lingering stares and rude remarks people would make. It had died down since the original story about him and Tony surfaced, but every now and then a new one would pop up and start another wave.

He ignored it, just his friends had told him to do, and though that seemed like a simple solution, it wasn’t one Steve preferred. There hadn’t been any statements from Tony about their situation, something Steve found odd. Tony had been ready to announce to the world that he was going to be a father; suggested they jump right in before the press got a hold of their story, but that was months ago, and Tony hadn’t bothered to even approach the press.

Whenever he brought it up, Tony claimed he was still trying to work on a convincing statement, or a lie as Steve liked to call it. Of course their story to the press had to be a lie. They couldn’t tell the truth.

Steve would never be able to live it down. The world would know him as the guy who slept with his boss and was careless enough to get knocked up. Tony would just be the boss that slept around with his employees.  
Though that’s exactly what they did, the rest of the world didn’t need to know that.

It just becomes another issue Steve is forced to let go. This was Tony’s lane and Steve decided to back off, knowing Tony knew what he was doing. Steve didn’t have a clue on addressing paparazzi rumors. This wasn’t his life. It was Tony’s.

Steve is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears his name, and he glances up. Tony must have said something because all eyes are on him for a moment before Tony continues with the meeting. Steve almost forgot what they were meeting about, but the holographic screen on the opposite side of the room refreshes his memory.

The building he had helped design is projected in the room for everyone to see. In a few weeks it would be ready for its grand opening, something Steve was having no part of.

A small kick from his womb reminds him why he didn’t have a hotel and plane tickets arranged. It didn’t bother him, though. He’d rather stay behind than travel to the other side of the country to promote the new SI location. He may have designed it but Tony’s name was still on it. His presence wouldn’t be missed.

He tunes out the noise, focusing on the kicks and rolls he feels from his daughter. Morgan had been active all morning, not giving him a break from her kicks and punches. They were getting stronger now that she was running out of room to properly stretch.

It’s not until the room breaks out in an applause and someone is patting his back does Steve return his attention back to the meeting. One glance around shows everyone looking at him again.

“Steve,” Tony addresses him, a bright smile forming over his face. “Your work on this project has been nothing short of extraordinary-”

_Oh god. Please don’t give me a raise_

It’s a thought Steve never would have had in the past, but after everything that’s been going on, the last thing he wants is a raise. Everyone would think he slept with Tony to get it.

“Tony, I-”

He goes ignored.

“-and I honestly couldn’t have done any of this without you. Another round, please?” Tony claps first and everyone follows. Steve only sinks down in his seat.

He never liked being the center of attention. The stares he gets this time for once aren’t judgeful, but there are still a few faces that seemed displeased with Steve’s praise. It only makes him feel worse.

“I’ll wrap this up,” Tony says and he slides a finger through the air to move onto the next screen. “I know you’re all dying to get back to work.

The room fills with small chuckles.

Tony continues on with the meeting and Steve finds himself tuning it out again. It’s not his daughter who takes away his attention, a sharp cramp in his belly makes it impossible to focus on anything else. He gasps from the discomfort and shifts in his seat, earning a few unwanted glances in his direction.

Pepper is one of them and she mouths, ‘are you okay?’

Steve nods. She doesn’t appear convinced and she makes a gesture toward the pitcher of water placed in the middle of the table. Steve shakes his head.

The cramp eventually diminishes, only to return a few minutes later. This time he can’t conceal his discomfort and he cries out, capturing the attention of everyone in the room.

Pepper is the first to approach him since she is seated closest, and she lays a hand over his shoulder. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

“I’m fine, I’m fi-ah!” Steve’s eyes squeeze shut and he wraps an arm around his middle.

Tony is at his side in an instant. “Steve? Hey, talk to me. What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know. It hurts.” Steve whimpers.

“Call 9-1-1!” Tony demands.

“No!” Steve interjects with a shake of his head. “I just want to go home.”

He tries to get up from his seat, only to collapse back down when his belly tightens again. The pain isn’t very intense, but it’s worrisome.

“I need to go home.”

“Steve, you need to go to the hospital!” Pepper exclaims.

“Pep, tell Happy to pull my car up front. I’ll take him,” Tony tells her then he’s directing his attention back on Steve. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay. Just hang on.”

The pain starts to taper down and the muscles in his abdomen relax. They don’t happen again, but Steve is still wary. He shouldn’t be going into labor, not when he still had four more weeks. It was too early for his baby to be born now.

He allows Tony and Pepper to escort him out of the boardroom and to the car Tony has called for, doing his best to ignore the new stares he gets from his colleagues. Some appear concerned for him, but he knows others are going to start new stories about him.

“Do you want me to call Strange?” Tony asks once they’re both in his car. Steve nods his head. “Okay. How’s the pain?”

“I think it’s-” Steve hisses when his belly tightens again. “It’s not that bad. Just really uncomfortable.”

“Is this it?”

“I don’t know.”

Steve doesn’t miss the way a look of uneasiness flashes across Tony’s face. He reaches out for Tony’s hand to give it a reassuring squeeze. Tony turns toward him and smiles softly, squeezing his hand back.

* * *

“It’s just Braxton Hicks,” Dr. Strange explains, snapping off his gloves and tossing them in the designated bin. He turns back to face his patient. “They’re completely harmless.”

“Harmless? He was in pain!” Tony exclaims.

“They can be uncomfortable, but there are things you can do to ease the discomfort. “

“What starts them?” Steve frowns, one hand finding its way to his belly when Morgan squirms from inside.

“Dehydration is the most common cause for them, so make sure you’re drinking plenty of fluids. And getting enough rest. Working yourself too hard can trigger them.”

“Noted,” Tony says and he lets out a sigh. “Is that it then? We can go?”

“You’re free to go,” Stephen nods, then he turns toward Steve. “You’re still on my schedule for next week, but if anything changes don’t hesitate to come in.”

“Thank you,” Steve says.

The doctor leaves the room and shuts the door behind him to give Steve some privacy while he dresses. Tony comes over and carefully pulls him to his feet, making sure to keep one hand over Steve’s shoulder while he dresses.

“Sorry about this,” Steve tells him. “It was just a false alarm.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Tony assures, and he moves to get Steve’s shoes, dropping down to one knee to help him slip them on. “I’d rather make sure you and the baby were okay.”

Once Steve is presentable, they leave the room and make their way toward the front lobby. Steve stops to talk to the woman up front, double checking his appointment for the following week.

“You’re all set for 9 am,” the woman smiles up at Steve, then she turns to Tony. “You’re a wonderful father for bringing him in.”

Her words catch Tony off guard and he finds he’s unable to give a proper response. He was used to Steve telling him those words, but hearing them from a complete stranger is...nice. This woman had no idea who he was or what his past was like, but she saw something in him that he still struggled to believe.

Steve smiles and reaches for Tony’s hand, almost as if to say ‘I told you so’. Tony flushes and thanks the woman, then he leads Steve out of the building.

Not much is said on their way back to the office. Tony had insisted they go straight to Steve’s place, only to be reminded that Steve’s vehicle was still sitting in the parking garage back at the tower.

“You know what this means, right?” Tony turns to Steve. “You’re working too hard and need a vacation.”

“Tony, I don’t need-” Steve tries to argue, only to be cut off.

“Yes, you do. Jesus, I should've let you take one a long time ago. You’re taking the rest of the week off. Hell take next week off too.”

“That’s nice but I need the money and-”

“It’s all paid for. Don’t worry about it. Oh and on the topic of money, I gave you a raise.”

“What! Why? I told you not to because everyone is going to think I slept with you to get it and that’s not even true!”

“Hey,” Tony gives Steve’s hand a gentle squeeze. “I’m giving you one because you deserve it. And no one is going to know anyway.”

Steve heaves out a sigh. “True. But I can’t just not show up for two weeks. My maternity leave isn’t for another...shit, I didn’t even figure that out yet.”

“And this kid is due soon. Just take it now. Honestly, it’s okay. The building is done and you need to rest. After today’s scare…”

“I know. I wish I could be there when you cut the ribbon.”

“Me, too.”

“You’ll be back before she gets here, right?”

“I won’t miss it. I promise.”

* * *

Not being able to see Steve for a few days was difficult, but a week was absolutely torturous. He was able to visit him when he wasn’t needed at the tower, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t sneak downstairs to visit Steve or call Steve up to his own office. Tony had to remind himself that it’s just for a week. Steve was stubborn and insisted he’ll continue working until he gets closer to giving birth, which according to the calendar, was in 3 weeks.

With a huff, Tony leans back in his chair and scrubs a hand over his face. It’s tempting to cancel the rest of his afternoon to drop by Steve’s place, but he knows Pepper would chew him a new one if he was to bail. He had a meeting with the board at 2, he needed to finish the last minute preparations for the grand opening of his new location, and get a press conference together to explain this situation with Steve.

Just thinking about it turns his mood bitter. It wasn’t that he was stalling...well, maybe a part of him was, but only because he didn’t know how to go about doing it. He was so used to having someone else write up an alibi for him or an apology. This was different. He wasn’t covering up for something he did or apologizing for his behavior. He was coming forward with his relationship with Steve and the announcement of their daughter.

But maybe that was the issue. He wasn’t in a relationship with Steve. They were merely two people having a baby together. They kissed and fucked occasionally, but there were no romantic feelings involved.

At least to Steve there wasn’t.

There was no denying that Tony felt something for Steve. He wasn’t sure what it was, though; too afraid to call it love. He didn’t fall in love. Falling in love was dangerous. He’d only get burned. It’s happened before.

He didn’t love Steve. He loved being around him. He loved his smile; the way his eyes would shine when he laughed; he loved the soft, golden hair he got to ruin his fingers through; he loved Steve’s determination. Hell, he even loved Steve’s stubbornness.

But most of all he loved that they were having a baby. It was something Tony never pictured for himself. He never saw himself as the father type or the guy to settle down. He had been alone for years, deciding long ago that he couldn’t risk getting hurt or hurting anyone else.

But then Steve changed all of that.

“Shit…” Tony curses at the realization. He couldn’t love Steve. He shouldn’t love him, but the fluttering in his chest at just the thought of Steve is a clear indication that he felt something for him.

A knock on his door saves him from spiraling thoughts and he diverts his attention to the door, already knowing who it was. He allows them in and Pepper enters, a slight frown on her face when she finds him doing absolutely nothing.

“Wait! Before you jump to conclusions, I have been working,” Tony tries to explain, but it’s obvious by the look Pepper is currently giving him that she can see through his bullshit.

Pepper sighs loudly. “I’m not even going to scold you anymore. You know what you’re doing.”

The way she says those words makes Tony wince. She’s upset because he hasn’t done a damn thing since the news about him and Steve broke out. Sure, new stories have arisen, and he thought he heard a few of his employees gossiping the other day, but that didn’t bother him. He was used to people talking.

“Have you heard from Steve?” Tony asks.

“Why would I have heard from him?” Pepper retorts, one brow raising. “Tony, what did you do?”

“Nothing! I just...it’s weird not seeing him.”

A small smile forms on Pepper’s lips. “You miss him.”

“I wouldn’t say miss him. I’ve just grown fond of his presence.”

“Tony, it’s okay. I think it’s...cute.”

Tony scoffs and rolls his eyes. Pepper’s smile grows wider and it’s Tony’s turn to raise a questioning brow. “What…?”

“Can I ask you something?”

“What if I say no?”

“Do you love him?”

“I just said what if I say-” Tony sighs. Pepper was giving him that look. It was a look she gave him when she was usually right about something...and that happened to be a lot.

“Do you?” Pepper asks again. “Because it seems like you do.”

“I don’t. I can’t-he might not even feel the same way.”

“He does.”

“How do you-”

“Everyone can see it. I saw the way he was with you at the baby shower, and even before all of this happened.”

“We hated each other,” Tony is quick to remind her.

“I think you two felt something and instead of admitting it, you two argued and decided to hate each other. You’re both stubborn idiots is what i'm trying to say.”

Tony huffs. It made sense. He wouldn’t have asked Steve up to his penthouse if he didn’t feel like there was something between them. But back then he figured Steve hated him so he decided to not even bother chasing after Steve. It was exhausting.

Obviously things between them were different now. Steve let Tony catch him.

“So what do I do? Do I tell him?”

Pepper frowns at him. “Yes!” She exclaims. “You tell him how you feel.”

“But what if he…” Tony sighs. “Pep, I don’t fall in love. I don’t-”

“Well, you did, Tony. And you need to tell Steve how you really feel.”

“You’re right.” Tony quickly rises to his feet. “I have to tell him. I’ll tell him everything.”

“Yes but after the meeting-”

“Can’t. This is more important.”

“Tony!”

“It’s fine. Just tell them I’m..fuck I don’t know. But I have to go. Thanks, Pep!” Tony pecks Pepper on the cheek before rushing out the door of his office.

He needed to tell Steve how he felt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww look at Tony admitting to himself how he feels. Now to go tell Steve! I will update soon!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So remember that drama I was talking about...yeah here it is, and I’m so very sorry! I’m blaming Steve...actually, no both of them are to blame.

With just a few weeks left before his daughter arrives, a nervous energy surges through him. He’s not mentally prepared in the slightest. He thought the past few months would be enough to get him ready for his daughter’s arrival, but he was realizing now how wrong he was. Just 3 more weeks we’re left, and so much still needed to be done.

Morgan’s room was finally put together and her car seat was set up in the truck, but Steve still felt as if he was missing something. The bag for his stay at the hospital was the next thing on the list of things he needed to do, and though he took the week off to rest and take it easy, he couldn’t help but continue his preparations for his daughter.

He has the bag mostly packed before he’s forced to stop when his belly tightens. Steve pauses, breathing in and out while he waits for the false contraction to pass. It’s not painful, but the discomfort makes him consider taking a break. His doctor already recommended he get plenty of rest, and the point of taking a week off from work was so that he could take it easy. It wasn’t like he was going to get any time to relax once the baby arrived.

Steve settles down in the rocking chair, blowing out a deep breath. He places one hand over his belly, gently rubbing the spot when Morgan squirms.

“It’s getting cramped in there, huh?” Steve talks to her, chuckling softly when she kicks in response to his question. “Almost there. I’m excited to meet you.”

And it’s true. He’s still terrified about becoming a father and the changes it’s going to bring to his life, but there was still the excitement and joy of getting to meet his baby girl. He was going to do everything he could to be the best father he could possibly be. She was his priority; his whole world. He loved her more than anything.

The change in position eases the discomfort in his belly. The pain wasn’t the worst thing he’s ever felt, but he knows they’re nothing compared to what the real thing is going to be like. It’s a terrifying thought.

He’d give anything to have his mother right about now. He was forced to go on without her at such a young age. There had been so much he needed her guidance for during that time, and even now, as he struggles with the curves life threw at him. She always knew what to do or what to say.

Just thinking about her brings tears to his eyes. His emotions have been all over the place since the pregnancy, but he knew these tears were not another symptom. He missed her and wished she could be here now. She was supposed to be here when he gave birth. She was supposed to meet her granddaughter.

Morgan’s activity diminishes, leaving Steve to wonder if she’s worn herself out. With fewer kicks and rolls, Steve forces himself to continue with his tasks. He decides the bag can wait. There was something else he wanted to finish.

His sketchbook is laying on the coffee table, the same place it’s been in since he first pulled it out from storage. Flipping through it he finds at least a dozen uncompleted works, but only one is getting his attention.

Steve shifts on the couch, trying to find a comfortable position before picking up the red and gold colored pencils. Finishing the sketch comes easier now that he knows a little more about the person he based the character on.

Tony wasn’t at all like Steve pictured him to be. Whenever he used to hear the name, the only words he attached to it was : billionaire, egotistical, self-absorbed, playboy. For years he never thought of Tony as anyone but his boss. That wasn’t the case anymore.

Now that he’s come to know a little more about him, Tony wasn’t half of the things he used to believe. Sure, he was rich and sometimes his ego was a little too big, but he wasn’t as selfish and snobby as Steve painted him out to be. The playboy thing wasn’t him anymore, and though Tony had one time told him he wasn’t the type to settle down and commit, a part of Steve wanted to believe differently now.

And yet that thought sat uneasy with him. Tony made no attempts to truly take their relationship to the next level. Sharing a few kisses and getting tangled in the sheets every now and then was just a physical relationship; they never took it any further than that.

They were having a baby. That was it. Steve never imagined a scenario of them actually becoming a couple because of it. In the beginning he had been ready to have this baby alone, but Tony convinced him that he was going to stick around, and he continued to convince Steve that he wasn’t going anywhere. The promises he made were nice, but how long until they weren’t kept? Until they were forced to be broken because it got to be too much?

Tony was already struggling with his story for the press, and though Steve doesn’t want to jump to conclusions, he can’t help but fear that Tony’s hesitation is due to him being ashamed of their situation. It’s an idiotic thought and Steve wishes his mind didn’t conjure up such a thing, but he can’t deny the fact that he’s dwelled on it.

Their situation was the last thing any of them expected, but his mother used to say that things happened for a reason. Steve was still struggling to find the reason behind all of this. Was it to finally take a step back from his hectic work life and give all of his attention to something more precious? More meaningful? He didn’t know.

He didn’t want to believe that there could be another reason. He didn’t want to believe that maybe, just maybe it was meant to be that he and Tony did what they did. What was supposed to be nothing more than a one night stand transformed into something bigger.

Tony was supposed to just be his boss and nothing else. But it was obvious now that Tony was more than that. He was more than just the father of his baby.

Steve was afraid to admit it, but he did feel something for Tony. Something he was never supposed to feel. He’s been asked before if he loved Tony, and his response was always unsure. Even if he did love Tony, how could he possibly believe that they would work? They were too different.

And maybe Steve was being too cautious, but he felt he had every right to be. He didn’t really know Tony all that well, and even though they were working on fixing that, there was still so much he didn’t know about him.

It didn’t matter how he felt anyway. Tony didn’t have those same feelings, and even if he did, Steve would still be hesitant. They were rushing in already.

Steve forces himself to think about something else, knowing he’ll work himself up if he only thought about his conflicting feelings toward Tony.

But he never gets the chance to. The sound of the doorbell captures his attention. Steve curses under his breath when he’s forced to get up. He couldn’t wait until he no longer had the problem of getting off the couch.

“3 more weeks,” he grumbles to himself as he makes his way to the door.

The last person he was expecting to find behind it was Tony. It’s a surprise, but not unwelcome.

“Hey,” he greets, a slight frown of confusion appearing over his face. “What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to check in, see how you were doing,” Tony replies. Steve can’t help the way his heart flutters at those words.

“I’m good. Come in.”

Tony follows. He seems nervous, something Steve finds odd. Usually, Tony was well put together and confident.

“You okay?” Steve questions.

“Yeah, yeah….actually. Can we talk?” The way Tony says it makes Steve nervous.

“Is it-”

“It’s not bad!” Tony quickly says. He’s so nervous that he’s making Steve upset and question his visit. That was the last thing he wanted to do. “Can we sit?” Tony gestures toward the couch and when Steve nods, he takes Steve’s hand and they both sit down.

Steve moves his sketchbook out of the way, only to pause putting it away and flipping to the page he was working on. “It’s almost done,” he says, showing Tony the image. “I got a start on it.”

“Wow.” Tony smiles and takes the book in his hand, his smile growing brighter at the sight of the sketch. “It looks great. I definitely think red and gold are his colors.”

“I think so, too. I’m working on creating a story where he and Cap meet.”

“It’s about time, right? They’ve been waiting long enough.”

“They still need to figure each other out. See if there’s anything there.”

Steve’s not referring to just his characters anymore, and he wonders if Tony has caught on. He must because he reaches for Steve’s hand and gently smoothes his thumbs along his knuckles.

“How crazy would it be if there was something there?” Tony asks. “If Iron Man felt...something...how would Cap react? Would he...would he feel something, too?”

“I-Tony-”

“Would he? Because I think...I think Iron Man is in love with him.”

Steve’s breath hitches. Now he knows Tony isn’t talking about the characters, he was talking about them. Tony was in love with him.

“Tony-”

“I know it’s a lot and I’m sorry for blurting it out like this, but I can’t...Steve, I can’t stop thinking about you and our daughter, and everything we’ve been through. I thought at one point we were never going to end up here, like this, but I’m glad we did. I’m glad we’re having this baby. I’m glad you’re in my life. You’ve turned it upside down, but in the best way possible.

Steve, I...I love you. I love you so much and...and I know this isn’t something you were expecting but I had to tell you.”

Everything Tony said was what Steve had been hoping for, and yet, he can’t find it in himself to return those three words. Those thoughts are back, making him question if Tony was truly in love with him or if Tony was just saying that because he felt obligated to say them.

Steve frowns and slips his hand free from Tony’s. “You don’t even know me. How can you possibly love me?”

Tony chases after his hand and finds it again. “I know I don’t really know you, but I’ve fallen in love with the parts I do know and once I learn the rest, I’ll fall in love with those, too.”

The silence that falls over them is heavy, it’s weight crushing and stealing Steve’s ability to speak. He knows he needs to say something, but the thing he wants to say isn’t what Tony wants to hear. He doesn’t want to hurt him, but he knows he will. And it kills him.

“Tony...I’m...I’m sorry.”

And just like that Tony’s expression shifts and his eyes shine with tears. Steve hates seeing him like this. He hates that he’s the reason why Tony is crushed.

“I...I just...Tony, I don’t know if I’m…” Steve stumbles over his words, sighing harshly when he can’t find the right thing to say.

“You don’t feel the same way, do you?” Tony asks, slipping his hand free from Steve’s.

“I...I don’t know. I think I do but...I don’t know if you really do.”

“What do you mean? I just poured my heart out and you think I’m fucking with you?”

“No, I just-”

“That’s what it’s sounds like.” Tony stands abruptly, sighing harshly and running a hand through his hair. “This is why I don’t do this. This is why it’s difficult to let anyone in because they never believe that I’m honest, that I’m capable of loving someone else. I’m not as conceited as you think. I can love others. But you don’t believe that, do you?”

“I do, Tony. I’ve seen it, but how...we don’t even-”

“Even what? Know each other? Well, fuck, Steve that’s what I’ve been trying to do since you told me that you were pregnant! I’ve been trying to get to know you!”

“Just admit that you feel sorry for me. That you know you screwed up and you’re trying to fix it. You didn’t want this baby before-”

“Because I was scared! I told you why I reacted the way I did. I opened up to you because I thought you’d be different. But you’re just like everyone else. Maybe the rumors are true. Maybe you’re just using me. Everyone always does.”

“I’m not using you!” Steve can’t keep back the anger in his tone. “I never needed you to do this. I was ready to have this baby by myself.”

“Is that what you want? What happened to us sticking together and having our daughter have both her parents? What happened to getting to know each other? Did none of it matter to you? Was it all an act?”

“It wasn’t.”

Tony scoffs.

“What about you?” Steve shoots back. “You made all those promises.”

“Yeah, and intended on keeping every single one of them. You haven’t. You’re accusing me of breaking promises, but maybe it’s you breaking them.”

Tears burn in Steve’s eyes. He’s never felt so angry. There was no point in trying to convince Tony that he was wrong, and instead he does the one thing he knows he’ll come to regret.

“Get out.”

Those words catch Tony off guard. “What?”

“Get out!”

A part of Steve wonders if Tony will actually do it or if he’ll calm down and they work through this. But he chooses to leave.

“Fine. You want to have this baby without me, then go ahead,” Tony says and he heads toward the door and opens it. Before stepping out he turns around. “And I don’t just want her on the weekends. I guess we’ll settle this in court.”

The door slams shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s so bad and again I’m sorry. But this was going to happen sooner or later. And it was both of them. I promise that these two will work things out. My promise won’t be broken 😉


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back from vacation, and now it's back to work and I'm sad. But I did manage to finish the next chapter and it came out longer than I expected, so hope you guys don't mind!

Tony should’ve seen this coming. He should’ve known that Steve was going to turn out just like everyone else. He thought that Steve was going to be different, was going to respect him, see him for who he truly was. Only Steve turned out to be the worst. And Tony loved him.

Falling in love was the one thing Tony convinced himself he wasn’t going to do. He’s done it before and ended up with a broken heart. He had blamed himself, figuring he was too young to understand what love really was. But that person just didn’t care, didn’t have any consideration for his feelings.

He wanted Steve to be the one person to love him back, and not just because they were having a baby. He wanted Steve to love him for _him_.

When they first decided to have the baby, Tony never thought they would become anything. They worked together and that was supposed to be it, but something shifted between them and they became more than just two people having a baby.

A part of Tony regrets letting himself fall for Steve. He should have kept his guard up, should never have let his walls come down. But Steve convinced him that maybe he had a chance.

He regrets the way he left things. Threatening a custody battle was harsh and unnecessary. Tony allowed his anger to get the best of him and in return he caused the biggest fight between them. They’ve clashed in the past before, but nothing like the way they did now.

It’s tempting to turn back around and try to fix it, but it wasn’t just Tony who felt he needed all the blame pointed at him. Steve hadn’t made things easy. From the very beginning Steve was constantly questioning Tony and his motives, despite Tony always reassuring that he was going to stick around.

And he still wants to. That was his daughter. Even if he doesn’t get to have Steve the way he wanted, he still hopes they can find common ground and raise their daughter together. The court threat wasn’t something he wanted to follow through with. He had enough drama to deal with.

He hides away in his penthouse, deciding a drink was something he needed to take the edge off. Since being around Steve, he had actually stopped drinking as much, and now it was Steve making him pick the bottle back up again.

Tony sighs heavily and fills the glass till it’s full. There’s a hesitation when he goes to pick up the glass. Drinking would only make him feel worse, and even if he did get drunk enough to forget, he would feel the consequences later.

He wanders aimlessly around the living room until he finds himself staring out the large windows and taking in the view of the city. It’s a sight he never gets tired of seeing.

The drink in his hand does little to comfort him, and he regrets even bothering with the alcohol. With a sigh he crosses the room toward the bar and sets the barely touched glass on the countertop. The sound of the elevator captures his attention and he snaps his head up right as the doors open and Pepper walks in

She frowns the minute she catches him with a drink.

“I swear this isn’t what it looks like,” he explains. “I’m not drinking it.”

Pepper sighs and comes over, her heels clicking against the floor with each step. She’s still dressed in her professional attire, a clear indication that she had stayed late at the office to deal with whatever it was Tony forgot to do.

“If you’re mad about the meeting-” He begins, only for Pepper to cut in.

“I’m not. Although, the Board wasn’t too pleased that you failed to make an appearance. Lucky for you they were kind enough to reschedule,” She says and Tony can’t help but frown. “Don’t give me that look. This is your company and you should be the one doing all this.”

“What if it wasn’t?”

Now it was Pepper’s turn to frown, and her brows drew together in confusion. “What are you saying? I thought we agreed that I wasn’t going to take over.”

“I don’t know why you don't want it. You’d be great at running this place. Besides, I have a daughter on the way and I’d like to give her my full attention. I don’t want work to take any time away from her.”

Pepper smiles softly and reaches for the glass, taking it from him. “Then maybe you should quit this, too.”

Tony sighs. “I will. Oh and by the way, you were wrong. And I mean horribly wrong.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Steve.”

“Oh right! How did it go?”

“Horrible. Just fucking horrible. He rejected me. I opened up to him and he didn’t even care.”

“He didn’t even-Tony, he does-”

“Don’t say he loves me because he doesn’t. Everything between us means nothing.”

“That’s not true. He does care about you and deep down I believe that he does love you,” Pepper says, frowning when Tony scoffs and tries to reach for the glass.

Tony huffs in annoyance when Pepper takes the glass for herself and takes a sip.

“Hard day?” Tony raises a questioning brow at her.

“No, nope. Don’t try and make this about me. We’re talking about you.”

“I don’t want to talk. I did and look what happened. He hates me.”

“He doesn’t hate you. He’s just-”

“I told him we’d settle things in court.”

“Oh my God! Tony!”

Tony flinches at Pepper’s outburst. He knew she was eventually going to yell at him for something, and honestly this time he deserved a scolding.

“Obviously I didn’t mean it.” Tony tries to defend himself even though he knows it’s pointless. She was going to yell again anyway.

“Why would you say something like that!” Pepper exclaims. “Did he threaten you with visitation?”

“Um…”

“Oh my God. I- Tony!”

“I’m sorry! What was I supposed to do! He didn’t believe that I was in love with him! He thinks I’m only saying those words because of the baby.”

“Then you need to tell him that’s not the reason.”

“I tried-”

“Apparently it wasn't good enough. Go back to him and fix this!”

“He doesn’t love me, Pep,” Tony sighs. “And do you blame him? I’m not the easiest person to love. My life is...it’s a mess and he doesn’t deserve to be dragged into it. Not like he already has. Maybe we’re better off going back to how things were.”

“Hating each other?” Pepper questions and Tony shrugs. She rolls her eyes. “You two never really hated each other. There’s something between you two, and you’re both just scared to admit it.”

“I admitted it but…”

“ _After_ I talked to you. If he’s unsure then that’s okay, and you can’t blame him for that. You weren’t sure what you were feeling either. Give him some time.”

Tony sighs and scrubs a hand along his face. “Yeah, you’re right. I just..I’ll give him some time to calm down and then go from there I guess. I’m a little tired so can we…”

“Of course. Don’t let him get away, Tony. You said so yourself that he’s the best thing that’s ever happened to you.”

“Did I say that? Because I think I was referring to something else and-”

Pepper smiles softly and reaches for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. “You did say that. I know it’s difficult right now, but give it more time. He does love you.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods. A part of him wants to believe that Pepper was right. She had a reputation for always being right and correcting his wrongs, but now...now he wasn’t so sure. Steve had made it pretty clear where he stood and how he felt.

Maybe time was what they needed. But Tony was tired of wasting his.

* * *

Nothing.

Not a single word.

All of his calls, texts, and voicemails all go ignored. Steve knew Tony was a busy man, but before their fight he was always finding time in his hectic schedule to return Steve’s calls. Even a simple text wasn’t an issue, but it was clear now that Tony was more than just occupied to respond to Steve’s messages. He was ignoring him.

Steve knew he was upset, and maybe he should have every right to be, but Tony wasn’t the victim here. There was plenty of blame to go around for them to share. Steve regrets letting their conversation escalate into a screaming match, but he doesn’t regret his response to Tony’s declaration. He wasn’t going to repeat those three words just because they were said to him. He needed to make sure that he really did love Tony enough to say them back.

A part of him did feel something for Tony, but the other half was hesitant. Their differences made it difficult for Steve to believe that they were capable of truly loving each other. The baby was the only reason they got together in the first place, and that wasn’t a good enough reason for Steve.

He wishes he could explain this to Tony, but judging by Tony’s reaction when he tried, it would be pointless. They never did have a good history together. Any conversations they ever had in the past always turned into a fight. Even before the baby. They just didn’t work.

And maybe it was for the best. They were too different and came from different worlds. Steve didn’t fit in with Tony’s lifestyle, and it was obvious Tony was ashamed of him, otherwise his statement about them would have been done a long time ago.

But Tony claimed he loved him.

Steve wanted to return those feelings, but he wonders how Tony could possibly believe him after their fight. Tony had lashed out first and accused Steve of using him. It made Steve wonder if deep down Tony really did believe those rumors going around.

He wishes he could talk to him again and make things right. Their daughter would be here soon and she didn’t deserve this. She deserved both of her parents.

Steve tries again to reach out to Tony, only for his call to go straight to voicemail. He wanted Tony to join him for another appointment, but it was obvious he’d be going alone.

That was his last attempt.

Morgan does her best to cheer him up. The kicks and rolls she produces never fail to bring a smile to his face. She reminds him that he wasn’t completely alone. He still had her. He still had his friends. If Tony decided he was done, then Steve wasn’t going to change his mind.

He could have this baby by himself.

With a heavy sigh, Steve slips his phone into his pocket and grabs his keys. The piece of paper beside his keys captures his attention. He picks it up, rereading the words he typed out, a part of him regretting the decision.

He ignores the inner voice that tries to get him to reconsider, but it’s too late. He’s made up his mind. It would be better this way for the both of them. They didn’t work well together anyway.

The doctor’s office is fairly quiet when Steve arrives. The woman at the front smiles at him like she usually does; everything is the same. The only difference is that he’s alone this time. Bucky was at work and couldn’t tag along, and Tony was ignoring him.

It was fine. At least, that’s what Steve tries to tell himself. He forces himself to forget that Tony would no longer be coming to the visits anymore. There were only two left after this one, so it wouldn’t really matter. Steve could do this alone. He planned to do it alone before.

It’s not until he’s called to the back and Dr. Strange is asking him about Tony does Steve’s heart sink.

“Meeting,” Steve lies, forcing a smile.

“Ah. He seems like a busy man,” Stephen says, though Steve doesn’t miss the way the doctor eyes him warily. “How have you been feeling?”

“Tired mostly. I guess I’m ready for this to be done.”

“Trust me you’re not the first one to feel this way. You’re almost there.”

Those words bring a small smile to Steve’s face. He’s excited to meet his daughter and hold her for the first time, but he can’t help but wonder what that day is going to be like without Tony. Steve was already struggling to get a hold of him, and he fears his calls would continue to go ignored when it comes time for him to give birth.

He still had two more weeks. That seemed like more than enough time for them to work things out.

The rest of the appointment goes smoothly. Morgan was in a good position and there was nothing to be concerned about. It’s good news, but Steve’s mood still refuses to shift. All he can think about is Tony and what he’s about to do.

He wasn’t supposed to be back at work for another few days, and maybe he should just take his maternity leave now, but that was no longer an option anymore.

A few stares are sent his way when he steps through the front door and makes his way to the elevators. He makes a mental note to stop at Natasha’s desk before he leaves. She would be crushed if he didn’t.

The ride to the top seems to go on forever, but then the elevator comes to a stop and the large doors open, revealing the long hallway that leads to Tony's office. The paper is still clutched in his hand, and Steve has to loosen his grip to prevent any creases.

He’s nervous and unsure about the reaction he’s going to get, but he knows he has to follow through. He already knows Bucky is going to be happy for him when he tells him. Bucky has been pushing him to do this since his first day at Stark Industries.

Steve takes a deep breath to calm himself before he knocks on the door. There’s not an immediate response, and he fears that Tony is ignoring him again. But then the door is opening and Pepper greets him. Her smile is warm. He’s going to miss it.

“Hi!” She greets, her face lighting up. Then it’s shifting and she frowns. “I thought you still had a few more days? Are you taking maternity leave instead?”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “I actually came to see Tony. Is he busy?"

“He’s getting ready for a meeting, but he has time. Maybe-” She turns around, giving Steve a small glimpse into the large office. He can make out the familiar figure behind the desk. Pepper sighs and turns back to Steve. “He’s a little...um...do you want to come in and maybe-”

Steve knows Tony must’ve told her to get rid of him. It hurts, but it’s the final push he needs.

“Can you give this to him for me please?” He hands Pepper the letter.

Pepper glances down at the paper, gasping in surprise when she reads over it. “You’re resigning?”

“Effective immediately. I appreciate the opportunity Mr. Stark and you have given me, but I feel with my best interest in mind that I need to move on.”

He’s not only referring to his job. He needs to move on from Tony, too.

“I understand. Um do you want to talk to Tony? I can-” Pepper turns around again, clearly trying to get Tony to come over. He never does.

“It’s okay,” Steve assures and Peppe turns back to him. “Thank you again for everything. I’m going to miss my time here.”

“We’re going to miss you. You have been extraordinary and it’s a shame to see you go. If you ever change your mind-”

“Thank you, but I need to move on.”

Pepper nods and pulls him into a hug. “Good luck, Steve. Everything will be okay.”

“Thank you.”

He doesn’t stick around after that, not that he had a reason too. It wasn’t like Tony was going to convince him to stay.

Steve returns to his old office to grab a few of his belongings before he leaves. It’s bittersweet, but he knows he’s made the right choice. It was time for him to move on. His life was changing and it was better to embrace those changes. He could start over, maybe give comics another go. There were other possibilities to explore.

Tony just wouldn’t be a part of it all.

A soft knock on the door reaches his ears and he turns, finding Natasha lingering in the doorway.

“You never knock,” he tells her.

“Yeah, well I figured I better start,” Natasha smiles and she steps into the room. “What are you doing here anyway? I wasn’t expecting you back until after the baby is born?”

“I came to talk to Tony.”

“Oh? Did you guys work it out? He seems...distant these days.”

“Believe me I know. I actually came to give my resignation.”

“What! No, Steve you can’t leave.”

“Nat, come on. You know I can’t do this anymore. I’m ready to leave and do something different.”

Natasha sighs. “I know. I just wish you didn’t have to leave right now. I’m going to miss you. You’re probably my best friend.”

Steve raises a brow. “Probably?”

Natasha rolls her eyes and smiles. “No, you are my best friend. This place is going to suck without you. Who do I get to tease now?”

“There’s always Peter.”

“It won’t be the same. He’s not you.”

Steve smiles and reaches for her hand, bringing her closer. “I’m going to miss you, too. You’ve been the only one that’s really seen me. You never judged, you never made assumptions. You just...you’ve been such a good friend and though this place can be difficult, you made it worth it.”

Natasha brushes a few tears away from her eyes.“Damn you, Rogers. I thought you were supposed to be the one with unstable emotions.” 

Steve laughs. “Believe me I want to cry right now too.”

“You’re such a big softy. I’m going to miss you.”

“Me, too. But we still have outside of this place. And Morgan is going to want to see her aunt all the time.”

“Yeah? It’s not you?”

“Maybe we both do.”

Natasha sniffs and brushes another tear away. Steve pulls her closer, wrapping her in a comforting embrace. It’s difficult to hug like they used to, but they manage. It’s not until Morgan voices her complaints with a kick are they forced to pull away.

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Natasha coos at Steve’s belly. “Make sure you kick him really hard for leaving me here.”

Steve winces and Natasha peers up at him, grinning in satisfaction.

“Did she?”

“No,” he says and Natasha frowns. “My back just hurts.”

“You better go then. I know you need to rest.”

Natasha hugs him again and gives him a kiss on the cheek, then he leaves. He should be at ease now that Stark Industries is no longer something he’s a part of, but he finds no excitement in leaving the job he hated.

Maybe because it wasn’t all that bad. No job was perfect, but this one gave him things he never imagined. He met Natasha there, he gained experience, he received the greatest blessing. A part of him wants to stay, but he knows he needs to leave. It was for the best.

He gives the big tower one last look. Maybe it wasn’t so ugly after all.

* * *

“He quit!”

Tony peers down at the piece of paper Pepper slams down on his desk. He reads over the first line, huffing out a breath and leaning back in his chair. “So?”

“So? So! Tony, he’s leaving! Go after him!” Pepper exclaims, gesturing toward the door.

“Why? He doesn’t want to work here anymore and I’m not going to stop him. This wasn’t his first choice anyway.”

“You’re missing the point! He’s leaving because of you! Tell him how wrong you were and fix this!”

“How wrong I was? He was the one who always questioned my every move, and he rejected me. I’m not chasing after him. If he wants to leave then fine.”

Pepper makes a noise of frustration. Tony rolls his eyes. He knows she’s going to keep yelling.

“So that’s it? You love him but you’re willing to let him walk away?”

“Pretty much. And why do you care so much?”

“Because since Steve and the baby, I have never seen you so happy. I’ve worked for you for a really long time, and you’ve never been so-”

“Happy?”

“Like yourself. You don’t like to let anyone get too close, and I’ve been one of the lucky ones to see the real you. But you let Steve in, and I know you’re regretting doing that right now, but he did something to you that not even I could do.”

“That’s not true. I had feelings for you.”

“Not like this. The feelings you have for him are different. You need to go after him. I know he feels the same way.”

Tony scoffs and directs his attention to the paper, picking it up and rereading the first sentence. “If he did, then he wouldn’t have done this,” he says and throws it to the side. “If he wants to leave, then let him. I don’t have time to change his mind about me. I wasted enough of it already.”

“Tony-”

“Forget it.” Tony rises to his feet. “I have a meeting in ten minutes.”

Pepper sighs. “You’re really going to let him walk away? I won’t be angry if you bail on this meeting just to get him back.”

“Nope.” Tony shakes his head and adjusts his suit jacket. “This is more important.”

He moves across the room and opens the door, only to stop and turn around. “Oh and do me a favor and ask Happy to get my jet together.”

“Why?” Pepper frowns.

“I’m leaving for California.”

“But the grand opening isn’t for a few more days.”

“I know, but I’d rather get a head start on things. And I want to get away from here.”

“Tony-”

“Please?”

Pepper sighs sadly. “Of course.”

* * *

Just like Steve predicted, he doesn’t hear from Tony. He doesn’t know why he thought once he gave him the letter that he would hear from him. His resignation was unexpected, but it must not bother Tony as much as Steve thought it would. Tony moved on, too.

That was a few days ago, and there was still no response. Steve does his best to not let it get the best of him. He has ways to distract himself, but after a while his thoughts are always shifting back to Tony. Moving on from Stark Industries would happen over time, but Tony never would.

Morgan doesn’t cheer him up like she normally does when he gets like this. Her activity had been less prominent. He doesn’t let it bother him, though. Her home was cramped now, leaving very little room for her to stretch.

“Almost there,” he tells her as he rubs at his belly. He gets a small kick in response.

The sound of his phone catches his attention and Steve quickly leans over to grab it from the couch cushion beside him. His face falls when he realizes it’s a text from Bucky. He had forgotten that he invited him over.

He wishes someone else would be coming over instead.

He sends Bucky a quick text to come in, and then a few minutes later his front door is opening and Bucky is stepping inside.

“Hey,” Bucky greets with a smile and he comes over to join Steve on the couch. “Sorry I got out kind of late.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Steve assures and he tries to scoot over to make more room for his friend, letting out a huff when Morgan shifts and applies to much pressure on his lungs. It’s an uncomfortable feeling, but it doesn’t compare to the sharp pain that runs across his middle.

“You okay?” Bucky asks, his voice laced with concern.

Steve nods and waves him off. “I think I’m having those false contractions again.”

“And they hurt that bad?”

“It’s just uncomfortable. Don’t worry about me.”

“Can’t help it. You’ve been so…”

“I’m fine, Buck. I’m moving on.”

“But you don’t want to. Come on, pal I know you.”

“I’m fine,” Steve assures again. “I thought you would be happy that I finally quit.”

“I am, but at the same time I know you want to go back. You miss him,” Bucky says.

“I have to move on. You were right about him all along.”

“I wasn’t. He’s actually not a bad guy. I know what he said to you was shitty, but he does care a lot about you.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “Just the other day you were wanting to kick his ass.”

“I did, but you love him and I promised I would be nice.”

“I don’t-”

“Come on, Steve, don’t lie to me. I know you love him.”

Steve lets out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know. I mean, I do but I’m scared.”

“Of what? So you two are different and probably don’t make sense to anyone else, but does that really matter? I know I said I hated the guy and trust me I’m still kinda bugged that he said those things to you, but I know how stubborn you can be-”

“Are you blaming me?”

“Don’t get upset. You know you can be a pain in the ass.”

“I guess I can, huh?”

“Just talk to him because I’m tired of seeing you like this. You were so happy before. Probably the happiest you’ve been in a while.”

“He won’t return any of my calls. Bucky, I’ve tried and he just...doesn’t care.”

“Then come on,” Bucky says and he rises to his feet, stretching out his metal hand for Steve to take.

Steve eyes the hand warily. “Where are we…?”

“To see him. You’re going to walk right up to him and demand you talk this out. You two are having a baby for Christ’s sake. Grow up.”

Steve is slightly taken aback by Bucky’s words, but his friend speaks the truth. Steve is still hesitant.

“What if he doesn’t want to talk? What then?”

“I’ll make him talk.” Bucky winks.

Steve doesn’t miss the way his metal hand clenches.

* * *

Being back at Stark Tower was the last place Steve expected to find himself. He was supposed to be preparing for the birth of his daughter, not returning to the job he recently quit. But he allows Bucky to drag him inside anyway.

He tries to prepare what he’s going to say when he does come face to face with Tony, but his mind is struggling to form any words. He blames the nerves for his inability to speak, but the cramps in his belly is another reason.

He wishes the Braxton Hicks didn’t have to happen right now, and he forces himself to push them aside. It’s not until they’re in the elevator and one particularly sharp cramp emits a gasp from him does he realize how uncomfortable they really are. Bucky sends him a worried look and Steve quickly waves him off.

“I’m fine,” he assures. Bucky doesn’t appear convinced.

The elevator doors open and they make their way toward Tony’s office, only to stop when Pepper, Natasha, and Peter are coming down the hall. Pepper is talking to Natasha about something Steve can’t hear, and she glances up when she notices them.

“Steve? What are you doing here?”

“I need to see Tony.”

“He’s not here. He’s in California.”

“What! No, no I need to talk to him. It’s important.”

“Have you tried calling him?”

“He doesn’t answer. Pepper, I really need to talk to him. I need to fix everything.”

“Okay,” Pepper nods and she pulls out her phone. “I’ll see if I can get a hold of him.”

“Why did he leave?” Steve asks, though he’s not sure if he wants to know the answer.

“For the grand opening,” Natasha answers. “We’re on our way there now to join him.”

“Shit,” Steve curses and he runs a hand through his hair. “That's today?”

Pepper nods and she rolls her eyes, muttering a curse when she can’t get a hold of Tony. “Don’t panic,” she assures when she catches the worried look on Steve’s face. “I’ll get through to him.”

“If I screwed this up-”

“You didn’t.”

“Hey, guys?” Peter cuts in. “Why is there water on the floor?”

Everyone glances down at the floor.

“It wasn’t me!” Peter holds up his hands.

“That’s from me,” Steve says. “My water just broke.”

“Oh my God!” Pepper cries. “Steve, you need to go to the hospital!”

“But Tony-”

“I’ll call him. Now go!”

“Come on.” Bucky ushers him away.

“Oh shit.” Steve glances down at his pants and the trail of water is leaving behind. “Buck, this is it.”

“It sure is, pal.”

“We’re having a baby.”

“No you’re-”

“ _We_ are having a baby. We’re doing this together, remember?”

Bucky smiles at the memory of the promise he made back when this all began. “Yeah. I guess we are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Morgan is on the way! And I swear Tony will be there. He has to! Thank you guys for reading and I will update soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I was trying to work on this and get it updated sooner, but this weekend sucked and I had no time to really do anything. I hope the length of this chapter makes up for it!

After months of preparations it was finally here. Steve was sure that he would feel more calm and excited now that he was going to meet his daughter, and to a certain extent he is.

He had been counting down the days until he got to hold his little girl in his arms. Now he was going to meet her, and he couldn’t be more happy. But there’s room for fear. Despite his best efforts to plan for his daughter’s birth, he found no sense of ease. It was like the months he spent preparing for her arrival hadn’t been enough.

All the fears he had about becoming a father were back, trying to steal away the joy. It’s not just his doubts that are plaguing him. When he planned for his daughter’s birth, he had anticipated Tony being there for the happiest day of their lives. But nothing was going according to plan. Not having Tony was all wrong.

There was still hope, and Steve was hanging onto every ounce of it. That inner voice is quick to remind him of Tony’s whereabouts. Tony was on the other side of the country, and to make matters worse, he wasn’t answering anyone’s calls. Pepper assured she would reach out to him, and Steve had to believe that she would. If Tony would respond to anyone it would be her.

“Ah shit,” Steve groans, his eyes clenching shut when a contraction washes over him. They’re not terribly painful yet, but if he had to pick, he’d rather have Braxton Hicks right about now. At least those would taper off if he switched positions. The real thing wasn’t as lenient.

“You okay?” Bucky asks from his spot beside the bed. He rises to his feet when he doesn’t get an immediate response. He comes over to stand near Steve, helping to adjust the pillows and make his friend more comfortable.

“Thanks,” Steve mutters and tips his head back, blowing out a breath as the tightening in his belly slowly begins to diminish. “It’s not so bad.”

“Yet.” Bucky is quick to remind and he takes his original spot, chuckling when Steve shoots him a glare. “Come on, pal, you know it’s gonna hurt like a-”

“I know, I know. Jesus. You’re not helping.”

“Sorry. What do you want me to do?”

Steve huffs. There was honestly nothing Bucky could do for him. Dr. Strange had already been in to check on him, stating that he was slowly progressing and that he had hours until he would be holding his little girl. That was fine, though. The longer the better. At least then Tony wouldn’t miss it.

“Can you grab my phone?” Steve shifts on the bed and points at the bag sitting on the empty chair beside Bucky.

“You gonna call him again?” Bucky is already out of his seat and digging through the bag in search of Steve’s phone. He finds it and brings it over. “Is he even going to answer this time?”

“I don’t know.” Steve frowns, glancing down at the screen and finding no missed calls or unread messages. With a sigh he makes another attempt to call Tony, only for his call to go straight to voicemail. “Dammit.”

“Hey, relax. The doc said you have hours. He’ll make it,” Bucky says.

“I hope so. If he doesn’t...I don’t know what I’ll do.”

“Relax. You have plenty of time.”

Steve nods and hands Bucky back his phone, no longer needing it. There was no point in trying to reach anyone else. Natasha promised she would try to get a flight back as soon as the grand opening was over, but Steve knew there was a good chance she would miss the birth. At least he still had Bucky.

Bucky proves to be enough. Though he can’t completely take away the pain Steve was feeling, just having him around made up for it.

The contractions are getting closer together, but the pain is still tolerable. Steve’s pain tolerance has always been high. Getting beat up on the streets of Brooklyn on a daily basis proved he was capable of sustaining a lot of pain. But getting punched in the face and giving birth were two completely different things.

Steve grits his teeth to bite back the groan that forms in his throat. He turns his head so that he can bury his face into the pillow and muffle the sounds of pain he makes. The bed shifts behind him, letting him know that Bucky is nearby.

“You’re okay, pal,” Bucky says, moving closer so that he can rub a hand along Steve’s back. “This kind of reminds me of that time when you were sick.”

Steve huffs out a laugh. “You mean the time when you weren’t supposed to come over and did it anyway?”

“Yeah.” Steve can practically see the grin on Bucky’s face. “We were both sick after that. It was worth it, though.”

Steve smiles and turns over so that he can face his friend. “You know you’re going to be here for a while, right? If you want to go home-”

“Hell no. I said I was gonna be here for you and the baby. I don’t care how long it takes. I’m not leaving you.”

“Thanks, Buck.” The smile on Steve’s face falters and is quickly replaced with a grimace. The sharp intake of air he takes has Bucky’s own face contorting into a frown.

“Another one?”

Steve nods and releases a small groan. He fists the sheets beneath him, twisting the fabric when the contraction peaks. It doesn’t last long and it tapers off, allowing Steve to relax again.

“You’re doing good,” Bucky says and he takes Steve’s hand, allowing his friend to squeeze it if he needed to. “Just hang in there. She’ll be here soon.”

“I kinda want Tony to be here first.”

“I know. Try resting and maybe someone will get a hold of him.”

Sleep is the last thing on Steve’s mind, but he knows Bucky’s right. He didn’t know what to expect from his labor, and he was going to need to build up his strength.

It’s difficult to find a comfortable position, but eventually he finds one. Bucky is still beside him, gently rubbing a hand along his back, coaxing him to sleep. Having his best friend comforts him. Just like it always has.

He’s not sure what time it is when he wakes, but he does know that the contractions are getting closer and stronger. Steve emits a gasp of pain, his eyes shooting open and his face twisting in discomfort.

“Hey, you okay?” Bucky is out of his seat and rushing to Steve’s side. “What’s going on?”

“It just hurts. Not bad but-dammit- they’re getting stronger,” Steve says, and with a huff he forces himself into a sitting position. He’s not the only one bothered by the contractions. The kicks he feels from inside indicate Morgan isn’t too thrilled.

“Do you need anything?”

“To have this baby.” Steve grits out, followed by another groan. He tips his head back and curses when the pain increases.

“Almost, pal. Just hang on.”

Steve huffs and glances at his friend. “Has he called?”

“Not yet. Maybe he’ll-”

A knock on the door interrupts the conversation and Bucky moves back to the chair he’s been occupying. Steve sits up a little straighter, fighting the urge to groan when his back spasms. Dr. Strange is entering the room.

“How are you feeling?” Stephen questions and he comes closer until he’s standing near the edge of the bed.

“Fine,” Steve replies with a small smile. “It’s not so bad yet.”

“You’re going to wish it stays like this the more you progress. I’m going to check your dilation again.”

At those words, Bucky is distracting himself with his phone, wanting to give Steve some privacy.

“Just relax,” Stephen instructs when he begins the exam. Steve winces from the intrusion, keeping his eyes fixated on the ceiling. “You’re about 4 centimeters.”

“And I have to get to 10, right?”

“That’s the plan. You’re entering the Active Labor phase,” Stephen explains and he finishes up the exam and slips his gloves off.

“Let me guess, it gets worse now?”

“It’s not going to be easy. If you need relief from the pain-”

“I don’t want any.”

Bucky snaps his head up at Steve’s words, his brows drawing together in confusion. “You don’t-”

Steve doesn’t allow him to finish. “I’m fine,” he assures, and he turns back to Stephen. “I’m fine. My plan was to do this with very minimal interference.”

Stephen nods his head. “Alright. I’ll be close by if you need anything.”

Bucky waits until the doctor is out of the room and the door is shut before rising to his feet to approach Steve’s side. “Well, you’re almost there.”

Steve huffs and rubs one hand along his belly. “Almost.”

Another contraction starts to build, starting in his lower back and wrapping around his belly. Steve groans and throws his head back against the pillow, trying to remember the breathing techniques he read about to help with the pain.

“Shit. I hate these.” Steve groans again.

“I don’t blame you,” Bucky winces sympathetically. “You sure you don’t want the good stuff?”

“No. I can do this.”

“No one said you couldn’t-”

“I’m fine.”

They fall into a silence. The only sound that fills the room is Steve’s deep breathing and the small cries of pain he makes whenever a contraction hits. Bucky remains by his side, holding his hand and encouraging him wherever he needs it.

There’s still no word from Tony. It’s starting to become worrisome, and Steve wonders if Tony’s promise would be broken. It wouldn’t be the first one he’s broken.

Steve doesn’t want to think about those times and the arguments they’ve had. This day was supposed to be the best day of his life.

The bed becomes uncomfortable after a while, and with Bucky’s help, Steve is carefully eased out of bed. Walking around helps the painful spasms in his back, but does nothing for the painful tightening in his belly. Steve is only able to take a few steps around the room before he’s crying out and relying on Bucky to hold him up.

“You’re doing good,” Bucky says. “Just breathe, Stevie.”

“It’s not...working. Bucky!” Steve screams and clings onto his friend tighter, not caring if the pressure he’s applying to Bucky’s shoulders is too much.

“Do you want the bed again?” Bucky asks, and when Steve nods, he leads him back to the bed and helps get him in a comfortable position. “What else do you need?”

“Nothing. I just need a moment.”

Whatever break Steve does get doesn’t last very long. Dr. Strange is entering the room again and slipping on another pair of gloves.

“How are you feeling?” Stephen asks, fully aware that the question he asks is repetitive and an annoyance to his patient. He ignores the glare being sent his way.

“It’s starting to get a little uncomfortable,” Steve admits.

“You’re a fighter, aren’t you?”

“That’s Steve,” Bucky mutters.

Even though he should be used to the feeling of the doctor’s fingers, Steve still can’t help but flinch.

“Please tell me I’m making progress,” Steve glances down at the doctor still between his legs.

“You are,” Stephen says. “The baby is still in a downward position. Only four more centimeters to go.”

It doesn’t sound like he’s too far off, but Steve knows better than to get his hopes up. There was no telling how long the rest of his labor was going to last, and he hopes Tony can make it back on time.

With the doctor out of the room again, Steve asks for his phone. There’s still nothing from Tony.

“You’re not gonna call him?” Bucky asks when Steve hands the phone back to him.

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “If he wants to ignore me then-”

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Bucky smiles and sits down on the bed near Steve’s feet. “Just focus on this.”

“Believe me I’m trying.”

“You know I think I’ve seen more of you today than I ever have since I’ve known you.”

Steve knows exactly what his friend is referring too and he chuckles. “Can’t deal with the cervix exams, Buck?”

Bucky makes a face. “Don’t. Just don’t.”

“No one asked you to look.”

“I’m trying not to, honest. And I won’t be looking when that baby comes out of your-”

A knock on the door interrupts. Steve is expecting his doctor again, but instead he’s greeted by another familiar face. Natasha pokes her head in, smiling brightly at the way Steve’s face lights up in surprise.

“Nat!” Steve can’t hold back his excitement. Natasha comes over to give him a hug. “What are you doing here?” Steve asks once they break apart. “The grand opening-”

“It’s fine. Pepper said I’m better off here with you,” Natasha says. “How are you feeling?”

“I’ve been better. These things are starting to kick my ass.”

“But he refuses an epidural,” Bucky adds.

“I don’t need one. I can do this,” Steve insists. The looks his friends give him are hard to ignore, but he knows he’s making the right choice. The rest of his plan hadn’t been going smoothly, but he still had control over how he gave birth.

“Good luck, Rogers.” Natasha takes the empty chair beside Bucky and makes herself comfortable.

“Has he said anything?” Steve decides to ask. It’s been too long since he’s heard from Tony.

Natasha sighs. “No. I mean I don’t know. I didn’t actually make it on the plane. I stayed behind at SI to finish up work there. I haven’t heard from Pepper either.”

Steve lets out a sad sigh and glances down at his belly when Morgan presses hard against him. He places his hand over the spot where he feels her, rubbing the area soothingly to calm her down. He realizes why her activity levels are up; another contraction is building.

“Ah fuck!” Steve cries out. Bucky and Natasha are both at his side in seconds, doing their best to calm him down. Steve grips Bucky’s hand tightly, emitting a loud, painful groan when the contraction peaks.

“Breathe, Steve,” Natasha says in a soothing voice. “Almost done.”

Steve keeps his eyes trained on hers, mimicking the way she instructs him how to breathe. The pain eventually tapers off, giving him a break before the next one starts.

“Good.” Natasha smiles. “You’re doing good.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Steve grumbles. The pain was getting worse, testing his limits. But he wasn’t going to give in to it. “It hurts.”

“I can tell. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you cuss like that.”

Bucky huffs out a small laugh. “Just wait. He’ll be cursing like a fucking sailor later.”

“I’ll be fine.” Steve shoots a glare in Bucky’s direction. “It doesn’t get worse than this right?”

Natasha smirks and glances at Bucky. “Do you want to tell him or shall I?”

“Guys, I’m fine. I just...I just want Tony to be here. If he misses it-”

“Then I’ll kick his ass. Who the fuck travels across the goddamn country when their kid is about to be born? He’s a fucking asshole.”

“It was my fault for driving him away. I never should’ve-”

“Yeah what you did was dumb, but he left you, Steve! Didn’t he say he was gonna stick around and be there for you? Then where the hell is he!”

“Buck, stop. Just stop. I don’t need this-ah!” Steve clutches his belly tightly when it hardens. The contraction is more painful than the ones before it, and for a moment Steve contemplates getting something for pain.

Natasha comforts him like she did before, gently talking to him and rubbing her hand along his arm.

“Just breathe. Almost there.”

Steve groans and tips his head back, eyes squeezing shut when they fill with tears. “Oh my God! It hurts! Nat, it hurts!”

“I know, I know,” Natasha soothes. “But you can do this.”

The contraction releases its hold on him and Steve slumps back. The hospital gown he’s been wearing for the past few hours has grown uncomfortable. The material sticks to his body and he tugs at the collar, trying to rid himself from the constricting feeling.

Bucky tries to intervene, only for Steve to wave him off. “Just go.”

“What? Steve-”

“Get out. If all you’re going to do is complain about Tony and what I did wrong then go. I can do this myself.”

There’s a part of Steve that’s expecting Bucky to stay and apologize, but when he doesn’t even hesitate to leave, it surprises Steve. It’s tempting to call out for his best friend and convince him to stay, but he wasn’t in the mood to be arguing about Tony when he was in the middle of giving birth.

Steve sighs harshly. “I’m an asshole, right?”

“No,” Natasha answers and sits down on the bed beside him. “He just needs to calm down.”

“I’m just...I’m not in the mood. Tony needs to be here.”

“He’ll make it. I’m sure Pepper is yelling at him.”

Steve chuckles. “Yeah,” he says. The smile on his face falters. “Do you think he’ll really make it?”

“I know he will.” Natasha smiles and takes Steve’s hand.

Steve tenses up again and he tries to slip his hand free from Natasha’s, not wanting to crush her poor hand with his strength. She allows him to break free, and she gently rubs his arm, saying more encouraging words as he battles through another contraction.

He suffers through three more before Bucky is returning back to the room. Steve isn’t even angry with his friend anymore, and he sends him a tired smile. He gets one in return.

“Hey,” Bucky greets and shuffles into the room. “You still mad?”

“You still a jerk?” Steve retorts.

Bucky smiles. “No. I’m sorry for being one. I know you’re dealing with enough as it is.”

“It’s okay.” Steve is quick to accept the apology. They were always going to get into fights, and Steve was always going to forgive him. “What’s that?” Steve asks, gesturing toward the plastic bag in Bucky’s left hand.

“Oh um…” Bucky lifts the bag and digs out its contents, pulling out two sodas, a couple of candy bars and a pink bear holding a balloon. “The junk food is for Nat and I. Lord knows how long we’re gonna be here and there’s no way in hell I’m eating in the cafeteria. But the bear is for Morgan. I thought she would like it.”

Steve smiles and takes the bear. “She will. But that candy bar looks pretty good, too.”

“Back off, punk.” Bucky teases.

“I call the Snickers.” Natasha quickly snatches the candy bar from Bucky and tears into it, smirking when he narrows his eyes at her. “Too slow, Barnes.”

“You’re welcome by the way.”

“Thanks, handsome.”

Bucky flushes and uses the other candy to hide it. Steve notices and judging by the glint in Natasha’s eye, she notices it, too.”

“So what did I miss?” Bucky asks as he takes a seat and bites into the candy bar.

“Just a lot of pain,” Steve answers.

“And bad words. Steve does have a colorful vocabulary,” Natasha chuckles.

“Told ya. There’s always the drugs.”

“No. I’m not doing that. And if it gets to the point where I start asking for them, just convince me that they’re bad or something.”

Bucky sighs. “Whatever you say, pal.”

* * *

“Fuck!”

The sound of Steve’s outburst isn’t startling anymore. For the past hour and half he had been spewing curses left and right. Bucky was used to the words leaving Steve’s lips, but it was all new to Natasha.

She didn’t know him as well as Bucky did, but working with Steve for three years gave her the chance to get to know parts of him. Steve rarely cursed; it was something Natasha liked to tease him on. Even when a project had gone wrong or Tony pissed him off, he didn’t allow himself to release any form of obscenities.

On occasion he would let one slip, but it was nothing like this.

Steve is leaning against the edge of the bed, regretting his decision to try walking again. He only made it a couple steps before a contraction was bringing him to his knees. The bed was the closest thing for him to rely on.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” Steve chants. His head is hanging low between his shoulders and his eyes are shut. The tears he had tried to keep from falling became too much of a task, and he had no choice but to let them escape. His body is flushed and sticky with sweat; his hair disheveled and matted to his forehead. He doesn’t care about his appearance, though. The pain is all he can think about.

“Pal, you o-”

Steve doesn’t even let Bucky get the rest of the words out. “Jesus, Buck, enough with the goddamn questions! I’m having a fucking baby! Do I look okay to you!”

“Sorry. I guess it is pretty painful, huh?”

“Shut up!” Steve raises his head and turns so that he can face his friend. “Shut the fuck up! You don’t know what any of this feels like. Maybe if I kicked you in the fucking balls you’d come close to- ah fuck!”

Steve doubles over and clutches his belly, crying out from the stabbing pain. Despite Steve’s early warnings not to touch him, Bucky rushes over to comfort him. Steve allows it and he grips onto Bucky tightly, digging his nails into Bucky’s shoulder.

“Fuck, Bucky it hurts! It hurts so fucking much.” Steve groans, leaning forward so that he can rest his head on Bucky’s chest. The change in position helps alleviate the pain in his lower back, but the excruciating pain from the contractions refuses to let up.

“I know. Strange did say it was gonna hurt.”

Steve whimpers and holds onto Bucky tighter, aware of the iron grip he has on his friend. Bucky grunts above him, but doesn’t complain.

“I need them. I need the drugs, Buck. Please!”

“Steve, you said-”

“I know what I said but I need the goddamn drugs! I can’t fucking do this. It hurts so much and I don’t want to do this anymore. Please, Bucky I need something!”

“No. The drugs are bad, remember?”

Steve shakes his head. Why would Bucky say just ridiculous things?

“Buck, they’re good. The drugs are good.”

“He’s not wrong,” Natasha smirks from her spot in the chair.

“Please!” Steve lifts his head to meet Bucky’s eyes. “Bucky, I can’t do this.”

“Yes, you can. You’re so strong, Steve. You can do this,” Bucky encourages.

Steve groans and twists the fabric of Bucky’s shirt. “I love you, Buck. But I want to punch you in the fucking face.”

“That’s okay. I probably deserve it. Do whatever you want.”

Steve lets out a small scream and buries his face back into Bucky’s chest, muffling the sound. Bucky’s hands are running along his back, and usually having the comforting touch of his best friend helps, but even that’s no match against the contractions.

He needs more than just his friends. He needs Tony.

And an epidural.

* * *

The deep breath he takes does nothing to calm his nerves. His tie feels too tight and he slips a finger between the material and his neck to loosen it, only to find that the strangling sensation doesn’t diminish. There’s no reason for him to be this nervous for a grand opening. He's done a few in the past that this time should be no different. Only, it is.

He shouldn’t be here.

Tony’s regretting traveling across the country when his baby could be born any day now. It wasn't just missing her birth that was bothering him. He had broken one of the biggest promises he had ever made. He promised Steve he would be there for him every step of the way.

He blames himself. He never should’ve let his anger and insecurities get the best of him. He thought it was Steve’s fault for how they ended things, but in reality it was a bit of both of them. Steve wasn't innocent, but Tony had no right to play the victim either. They were both responsible for the mess they created.

Tony curses to himself and slips the tie off, tossing it to the floor. In just a few minutes he would be walking on stage to announce the grand opening of his new location. In the past it had been something he had been looking forward to, but that all changed the day Steve walked into his office and told him he was pregnant.

The building and its grand opening no longer mattered. All Tony cared about was his little girl and Steve. And he lost them both.

Today wasn’t just going to be the day he opens his new location. He had finally gotten around to writing his statement. For weeks he had promised he would work on it. He ended up breaking that promise, too. He didn’t hold off because he was too busy. He just didn’t know what he was supposed to say.

He knew now what needed to be said. He wasn’t going to get in front of a group of people, in front of the world, to tell them lies. He was tired of covering up for his mistakes. Steve and their baby were not a mistake; they were a blessing. They were the best thing that ever happened to him.

Tony quickly pulls out his phone, ignoring the calls and messages from Pepper. He makes a mental note to call her, but there was something he needed to take care of first. He unblocks the number he regrets placing on a block list. The moment he allows that number access, he’s flooded with missed calls and messages.

“Dammit,” Tony curses as he reads through some of the messages in his inbox. His finger hovers the number, ready to call back.

The door to the room is opening and Happy enters. “Boss, you’re needed on stage.”

Tony frowns and slips his phone back into his pocket. “Where’s Pepper?” He asks as he picks up his tie and quickly ties it around his neck. “She was supposed to be here by now.”

Tony doesn’t get an answer to his question. He figures Pepper is just running late. He takes his phone out, ready to reply to her missed calls, only for Happy to remind him that it’s time for his announcement.

He follows Happy out of the room and toward the large space where the stage is set up for his speech. He gets a hold of Pepper on his way there.

“Pep, where are you?” Tony demands.

“I’m five minutes away. Tony, you need to go.”

“Yeah, I know. Just hurry up.”

“No! Tony-”

Tony ends the call and climbs up the stage steps. The room is full of photographers and reporters. Tony forces one of his dazzling smiles and turns his attention toward the screen behind the group of people, waiting for the words he’s supposed to say to appear on the monitor.

The words are displayed, only he finds that he can’t read them. This wasn’t right. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He was supposed to be with Steve.

He decides to do this quickly and he opens his mouth, only to shut it when someone runs on stage toward him.

“Pep, what are you-” Tony hisses, only to get cut off when Pepper leans in to him.

“You’re having a baby!” Pepper whispers in his ear.

“What? I’m having a baby?” Tony repeats, his words louder than hers. Pepper nods, a smile forming on his face. “Holy shit! I’m having a baby!”

The room erupts in gasps and murmurs.

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” Tony addresses the crowd. “Unfortunately this Grand Opening will need to take place on a later date. I’m having a baby!”

“Go!” Pepper quickly waves him away.

Tony rushes off the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's not gonna miss it okay, guys? I promise! He's on his way! He never should have left to begin with but...that's another story. I will try and get the next part up as soon as I can! Morgan is coming! Poor Steve has to suffer some more lol


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the next chapter! I busted it out as fast as I could since I know everyone has been waiting for this part. I hope you all enjoy it!

The pain is at its worst. It doesn’t come close to anything he’s ever experienced before. He thought getting his ass kicked when he was younger was bad, but it didn’t even compare. Any injury he ever sustained in his entire life was nothing when it came to giving birth. He knew bringing a baby into the world was not a simple and pain-free task, but he wishes someone would have told him just how agonizing it really was.

Well, someone did. And he ignored their warnings.

He’s wishing now he had taken the suggestion for pain relief. He was an idiot for thinking he could give birth naturally. He takes it all back. He couldn’t do this.

The contractions are coming one after the other, never giving Steve a break before the next one starts. He gave up on trying to walk around or switch positions; it’s become too painful to move. He’s trapped to the bed until his daughter decides she’s ready to be born. He had wanted her to hold off until Tony arrived, but that was hours ago and he was ready to say fuck it. He didn’t care if Tony missed the birth. He was in too much pain.

He’s aware of the gut-wrenching screams he’s producing, but he can’t bring himself to keep his cries of agony to himself. The nurses had already come in and asked him to keep it down, but that was just ridiculous. Did they not realize how painful this experience was?

Bucky and Natasha are still by his side, doing everything they can to help him get through the excruciating pain. It’s not enough, though. He needs something a little stronger than their encouraging words and comforting touches.

“I need an epidural,” Steve rasps, his voice hoarse from his latest round of screaming. “Please, Buck?”

Bucky frowns and Steve knows he’s not going to get the response he wants. Steve turns to Natasha, hoping she’d give him what he wanted.

“You sure? You already made it this far,” Natasha says, reaching out to gently push back the strands of hair that have fallen in Steve’s face.

“I can’t do it anymore. I can’t. I can’t.”

As if by some miracle the door to his private room is opening and Dr. Strange is stepping inside. Steve’s face lights up at the sight. He knew his doctor would help him.

“I can’t do this anymore!” He cries.

“I know it’s painful-”

“It’s fucking horrible! Do something!”

Stephen sighs and slips on a clean pair of gloves. He positions himself between Steve’s legs and begins another exam. Natasha and Bucky excuse themselves to the other side of the room to give Steve some privacy.

“Please?” Steve begs again, glancing down at the doctor between his legs. “I can’t do this. I want this baby out. Just cut her out or something.”

“You don’t need a c-section, Mr. Rogers. You’re actually very close to the finish line. 8 centimeters.”

“Oh thank God!”

“You’re entering the final stage of labor-”

“Good! I can’t do this anymore. The pain-”

“Will have to be something you can tolerate a little longer. I’m afraid your window for an epidural is closed.”

“No. No. Please! I can’t take anymore of this. I want her out!”

“She’ll be here soon.”

Steve cries out in frustration and throws his head back against the pillow.

He’s once again left alone and Bucky and Natasha return to their original spots beside him. Both of them are giving him looks of sympathy.

“It’s almost over, pal,” Bucky tries to assure.

Steve isn’t have any of it. He’s already cursed at his best friend for the past few hours, something he has never done before. In the past he had yelled at Bucky for being an idiot or whenever they got into some pointless fight, but he’s never felt so much annoyance for his best friend before. He blames the labor.

“Shut up.” Steve groans.

“Do you still want to punch me?”

“Do you really want me to answer that?”

Bucky chuckles. “Guess not. But you can if you want.”

“If it gets really bad then someone is getting punched,” Steve says, and he turns to Natasha. “Except you, Nat. I love you too much.”

Natasha smiles. “Aw, sweetie. I love you, too. I’ll help you punch Bucky okay?”

Bucky frowns. “I’m not gonna be here for when it gets bad then.”

Steve tries to laugh, but he’s unable to do anything but cry out when his belly contracts painfully. He lets out another scream and throws his head back. Tears are flooding his eyes and rolling down his face.

“You’re almost there,” Natasha soothes, running her hand up and down Steve’s arm.

“I want her out!” Steve screams. “I want her-”

Steve gasps when an unbearable pressure between his legs forms. The next contraction is already starting to build, taking away his attention from the new feelings he’s experiencing. He’s confused at first, not sure what that pressure is. It’s not until he bears down with the next contraction does it finally dawn on him.

He grunts and pushes again, finding that it feels right. “F-fuck,” he stammers and eases of. “I’m pushing.”

“What!” Bucky cries. “The doctor just said-”

Steve ignores Bucky’s panicking and pushes again, grunting softly as he focuses on his pushing. He hears Natasha say something about getting the doctor, then she’s rushing out of the room. Bucky is still there, offering his metal hand for Steve to squeeze.

“You’re really doing it, aren’t you?” Bucky questions, wincing slightly at the painful sound Steve makes.

Steve nods his head quickly and sucks in a deep breath before he pushes again. “S-she’s...ngh...she’s coming, Buck. I can feel her-oh God!”

The door to the room is opening and Stephen is rushing in with a team of nurses and Natasha behind him.

“Steve,” Stephen says as he reaches for a new pair of gloves. “What’s going on?”

“Pushing,” Steve grits out and bears down again, crying out when his body is wracked with agonizing pain.

Stephen is between Steve’s legs again. The exam doesn’t last very long this time. “Yep, you’re at 10. I can feel her head.”

Steve snaps his gaze down toward the doctor. “No! She can’t come yet! Tony-”

“I’m sorry, but this baby is coming now.”

“No! No. I’m not gonna push anymore.”

Despite his best efforts to hold off, Steve’s body bears down on its own. Steve cries out and blindly reaches for Bucky’s hand, fingers feeling cool metal ones and grasping them tightly.

Natasha comes over to give him a kiss on the head. “I’ll be outside okay? You can do this.”

Steve whimpers, wishing she could stay. At least he still had Bucky.

There’s a flurry of activity in the room as the staff prepares to deliver the baby. It brings forth a wave of uneasiness for Steve. He grips Bucky’s hand a little tighter, thankful he has his best friend beside him. From day one it had always been Bucky.

“I love you, Buck.” Steve turns toward his friend. “I love you so much.”

“You don’t want to punch me anymore?” Bucky chuckles softly.

“No.You’re such a good friend and-ah!”

“Hey, don’t worry about it. Just focus on getting this kid out okay?”

It was easier said than done. All Steve could focus on was Tony. The father of his baby was supposed to be here. But he was going to miss it.

The pressure between his legs can no longer be ignored, and Steve gives in to what his body wants, pushing down as hard as he can against the pressure. He can hear his doctor encouraging him and the nurses surrounded by him counting down to ten. He can’t hold it for the full ten seconds, and with a gasp of breath, he throws his head.

“On the next contraction I need you to push and try to hold it for the full ten seconds.” Stephen tells him.

Steve nods and when the next contraction comes, he does as he’s told, only to ease off halfway through the countdown. He cries out in frustration and pain. He can still hear words of encouragement in his ears, but it does nothing to help him. He just wants the pain to end.

“Come on, Stevie, push!” Bucky says.

Steve groans and leans forward, bearing down as hard as he can. He whines through gritted teeth when a burning sensation between his legs makes itself known, and he can’t help but cry out.

Steve screams, squirming on the bed as if to get away from the painful sting. The nurse on his left helps keep his legs open when he tries to close them. He tries to fight against her, but his attention is drawn back to the task of pushing.

“Good. I see her head. Push as hard as you can.”

Steve tries to do as the doctor says, but he’s losing the battle. His body is drained from the long, painful hours of labor. He wants the pain to end. The only way for it to go away was for him to follow the instructions given to him, but he can’t do it.

“I can’t. I can’t,” Steve cries, eyes filling with tears.

“Hey, pal,” Bucky’s voice draws Steve in and he turns to connect his tear-filled gaze with Bucky’s steel blue one. “You’re doing so good. You’re so strong.”

“‘M not, Buck. I can’t-”

“Yes, you can. Remember all those bullies you went up against in the 8th grade? If you can do that then you can do this.”

“It’s not the same.”

“I know, but the point is you’re stubborn and strong. You got this.”

Bucky gives Steve’s hand a reassuring squeeze, and that proves to be enough to ignite Steve’s determination.

With the next contraction, Steve blows out a deep breath and pushes hard along with it. His face turns red from the strain and his throat burns from the screams he produces, but he doesn’t give up. He reminds himself that the pain is worth it.

“Push, Stevie. Come on, push.” Bucky’s words are back in Steve’s ear.

Steve groans and turns, trying to bury his face in Bucky’s chest. He inhales the familiar scent of his best friend, finding comfort in it. He’s taken back to all the times when Bucky was there lifting him up when he found he couldn’t continue on. It had always been Bucky by his side. They would always have each other. Till the end of the line.

Steve is lost in the task of birthing his daughter that he doesn’t hear the door to the room burst open. It’s not until he hears a familiar voice does his eyes snap open and land on the new figure in the room.

“Tony!” Steve cries out, fresh tears gathering in his eyes and running down his face.

Tony rushes over to him, immediately taking Steve’s other hand. “Hey.”

“Hey? Hey! That’s all you have to say-ah!”

“I know. I’m here now okay?” Tony says. His eyes flicker up to the other person in the room, doing his best to ignore the death glare being sent his way. “I got it from here.”

Bucky scoffs. “Yeah right. Where the hell have you been?”

“I don’t need to explain myself to you. This is my baby.”

“Someone leave!” Steve screams, followed by another groan when the contraction peaks. “Enough already! You two act like goddamn children!”

Both Bucky and Tony grow quiet.

“Oh fuck!” Steve cries out and he pushes again.

Only Tony tries to calm him down this time.

“I’ll go,” Bucky decides, his words capturing Steve’s attention. “He’s here now.”

“Buck-”

“It’s fine. You can do this. I’ll be right outside if you need me.”

Steve nods, doing his best to bite back the sob that builds up in his chest. “Okay.”

It feels wrong not having Bucky in the room anymore, but he’s not completely alone. He finally has Tony by his side. There’s still an array of emotions flooding through him. A part of him wants to throw Tony out and he delivers the baby on his own, but the other half wants Tony here.

Strange is instructing him to push, and with a deep breath, Steve brings his chin down to his chest and bears down. It’s Tony who’s left to speak encouraging words in his ears. But they do little to take the pain away.

“You’re doing great, Steve. Keep pushing.”

“Fuck you.”

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Steve ignores the apology, too engrossed in bringing his daughter into the world to pay Tony’s words any mind. Morgan is lower now, her head inching closer with each push. Steve groans when the burning increases; his lower half is on fire.

“She’s crowning,” Stephen explains. “Don’t push too hard. Let her come on her own.”

Steve whimpers. His body is begging him to push her out. He holds off and finds an opportunity to rest. He tips his head back and pants heavily through the pain.

“You’re doing good,” Tony says softly, reaching out to brush the hair out of Steve’s face.

Steve turns toward him, his eyes growing dark with rage. He has the sudden urge to punch Tony in the face. He did say someone was going to get punched. And Tony was the closest.

“Fuck you!” Steve screams, yanking his hand from Tony’s to issue the punch. It never comes. His body tenses up with another contraction and he groans, dropping his arm down and fingers twisting the sheets beneath him.

“I know. You can hate me all you want. I never should have left.”

“You’re damn right.”

“I shouldn’t have blocked your number.”

“You what!”

Steve cries out when the next contraction washes over him. Despite the orders to hold off, he finds himself bearing down. His daughter’s head is stretching him, adding to the fiery pain. Steve whimpers and eases off, trying to find a break from it all.

“It was dumb,” Tony continues, reminding Steve of the terrible thing he did.

“Why would you block me!” Steve demands. “You knew I was having a baby!”

“I wasn’t thinking. I was angry and-”

“Fuck you, Stark! Fuck you!” Steve screams, using his free hand to reach over and punch Tony in the shoulder a few times.

Tony grunts in pain, his eyes squeezing shut for a moment to gather himself. “I deserve that.”

“I’m gonna punch you in your stupid, arrogant face next!”

“I also deserve that.”

“Fuck. You.” Steve punches Tony again with each word.

Between Steve’s legs, an exasperated sigh can be heard. “Are you two done?” Stephen questions, his tone dripping with annoyance. “I’m trying to deliver a baby here.”

“Sorry,” Tony mutters.

Steve isn’t done fighting. He’s never felt so angry with Tony, and all he wants to do is punch him so he can feel what he’s feeling. But the opportunity to take all of his frustration out on Tony doesn’t present itself. He needs to push again.

He pushes hard with the next contraction, small screams tearing through his throat when more of the baby’s head stretches him. Strange is encouraging him to keep going, reminding him that his daughter was almost here.

It’s what Steve needs to keep going. He can’t give up.

Tony keeps his hand interlocked with Steve’s, biting back his own groans of discomfort when Steve squeezes too hard. Tony knows he’s doing it on purpose, but he lets it slide. He deserved this. He was the one who left Steve hanging and suffering in the worst pain imaginable.

“Her head’s almost out,” Stephen explains.

Tony directs his gaze down, his curiosity getting the better of him. He grimaces at the sight of blood. But then he sees the top of his daughter’s head and he smiles. His baby was so close.

“She’s right there, Steve. Oh wow she’s so close. Keep pushing.”

“What does it look like?” Steve manages to get out while he pushes.

“Um...it’s gross. Don’t even worry about it.”

Steve groans loudly and tips his head back, releasing another scream when the baby’s head inches closer. He pushes harder, determined now more than ever to get her out and rid himself from the pain. His efforts are paying off and with another strong push, Morgan’s head is slipping free.

“Good,” Stephen says and works to wipe the baby’s head and face. “You’re almost there, Rogers.”

“She’s almost here,” Tony says softly, leaning closer to speak in Steve’s ear. “You’re so strong, honey.”

“I still hate you,” Steve whispers. “You’re an ass.”

“I know. I’m so sorry.”

The sharp intake of air Steve takes has Tony pulling away and squeezing Steve’s hand again. “Push. You can do it.”

Steve curls forward and with a deep breath, gives a solid push. Morgan’s head weighs heavily between his legs, and with each push more of her is inching forward. Steve doesn’t let up, giving it everything he’s got to bring his daughter into the world. He’s ready to meet her.

“Push! Push!” Tony is growing excited, his eyes trained on his daughter’s exposed body.

Steve pants to regain his breathing, then when the next contraction hits, he pushes again. A scream builds in his throat, he can no longer conceal it. He pushes one last time, releasing that scream.

Tony watches in horror and amazement as Steve gives birth to their daughter. He knew Steve was amazing and capable of doing a lot of things, but giving birth had to be the most incredible thing he’s ever seen Steve do.

The room is filled with a high-pitched cry. It’s the most beautiful sound in the world.

Steve musters enough energy to lift his head when he hears the sound, smiling at the sight of his daughter cradled in the doctor’s arms. Stephen smiles back and gently places the crying newborn on Steve’s chest.

Steve lets out a shaky breath at the sight of his daughter. For months he had been waiting to meet her, and now she was finally her. All the pain he suffered through was no longer on his mind. All he could think about was her.

She was worth it.

“Hi, baby girl,” Steve coos softly, using one hand to cuddle her close and the other to brush his fingers along the side of her face. Morgan is still crying, showing her displeasure with her new home. Steve couldn’t wait to assure her that it wasn’t so bad.

“She’s beautiful,” Tony says and Steve glances up to meet his eyes, nodding in agreement. “You did so good, Steve.”

“I’m sorry. Tony, I’m so sorry. I don’t hate you. I love you. I love you so much and I was an idiot for-for not telling you. I was so scared. I’m sorry.”

“Hey, it wasn’t just you. I was an asshole. Leaving was stupid and the way I acted was unforgivable. I don’t know how you could possibly love me now.”

“I do. I love you so much.”

Tony smiles and leans closer, brushing his lips against Steve’s. Morgan squirms between them, forcing Tony to break away.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Tony tells her, smiling when Morgan blinks her eyes open.

“Dad, do you want to cut the cord?” Stephen asks.

Tony nods and moves from his spot beside Steve to follow the doctor’s guidance on cutting the umbilical cord. It’s nerve-wracking at first, and he fears he’s somehow going to harm his daughter. But with some reassurance, he’s cutting the cord with ease.

He never imagined himself ever doing something like that before. He never imagined having a baby. But things changed. He changed.

Morgan’s soft whimpers reach Tony’s ears and he takes his original spot near Steve. He couldn’t get over how beautiful his daughter was and how close he was to missing it.

The nurses take Morgan away to get her cleaned up while Steve delivers the afterbirth. Tony is torn between wanting to remain by Steve’s side and be near his daughter. He stays by Steve, holding his hand and helping him get to the very end. Just like he promised he would.

He was never going to break any more promises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby Morgan is here! And Tony got punched a little bit. Do you think he deserves more? lol They're both idiots sometimes, let's be honest. But now they can both stop being stubborn and love each other and their baby!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is nothing special. Pretty much some apologizing and some baby bonding. I hope you all enjoy it anyway!

Morgan is perfect.

There was no other way to describe her. Beautiful is the next thing that comes to mind. She’s tiny and fits perfectly in his arms, almost as if she was meant to be there. Her hair is much darker than his own, resembling that of her other father. They shared some features, but it was clear she was going to take after Tony.

Steve can’t stop staring at her. She had been cleaned up and swaddled in a blanket, then placed back in his arms. She’s sleeping right now, clearly exhausted from being born. Steve doesn’t blame her. It was an exhausting process for both of them.

He’s gentle when he touches her, tracing a finger along her cheek so softly he wonders if she can even feel him. She doesn’t even stir in her sleep, too content and peaceful to even find his touches disturbing.

“You’re so beautiful,” Steve tells her, his tone soft. His heart flutters in his chest just by looking at her. He never thought he could love someone so much.

For a moment he forgets that it's not just him in the room. Tony is lingering nearby. He put some distance between himself and Steve after Morgan was born, not wanting to interrupt the moment when they first met. Steve glances up at him, torn between calling him over or telling him to leave.

He won’t do that, though. No matter how much Tony annoyed and hurt him, he wouldn’t keep him from his own daughter.

“Do you want to hold her?” Steve asks. He doesn’t miss the way Tony’s eyes light up at the question. Tony moves closer, his steps hesitant. “Careful with her head,” Steve tells him once Morgan is placed in his arms.

Tony releases a breath he didn’t know he had even been holding. Morgan does stir this time, and Tony panics at first, unsure of what he’s supposed to do if she were to wake up and start crying. A small whimper leaves her pouty lips, the sound only increasing Tony’s fear. His head snaps up in Steve’s direction, silently pleading for him to do something.

Steve jumps to his rescue, holding out his arms to take Morgan back in them. Tony doesn’t even hesitate to give her back. He scolds himself the moment she’s no longer in his arms, wishing he had the courage to comfort her.

Steve hushes her quietly, using one hand to adjust the blanket that’s fallen around her. That’s not enough to calm her, and her cries rise in volume. It’s startling and Steve is ready to panic, only to remind himself to stay calm. It was easier said than done.

Morgan is squirming in his arms, her cries of displeasure filling the room. Despite his best efforts, Steve struggles to console her. He brings her closer to his chest, hoping having her pressed against him would calm her. She turns her head, searching for something she’s been hardwired to find. She finds what she’s looking for and attaches her mouth to Steve’s nipple, suckling softly to get the milk her body needs.

Steve watches in awe as she nurses, completely mesmerized by his ability to feed her. Morgan places one one tiny hand over him, the feeling of her touch sparking something inside him. She was absolutely incredible. And she was his. His little girl.

The room is silent, all except for the sounds Morgan makes while she eats.

“You’re really good at that,” Tony is the first to break the silence. Steve peers up at him, giving him a small nod before directing his gaze back on their daughter. “Steve? I’m sorry.”

Steve doesn’t even look up. “I know.”

“Then how come I feel like you don’t believe me?”

“You left.”

“But you told me-”

“I told you to leave my house so that I could calm down. Not the state.”

“I had to leave. I needed to calm down, too.”

“I needed you.” Steve lifts his head, showing off the tears that have gathered in his eyes. “You knew I was close to giving birth and you left. You ignored me!”

Morgan makes a small whimper at the harsh tone of Steve’s voice. Steve glances down at her, shushing her until she’s quiet again.

“I know,” Tony says. “Steve, I know I should’ve been there. But I’m here now.”

“But I needed you then. Where were you earlier? Too busy with your grand opening?”

“I needed a distraction. I know leaving and blocking you was stupid-”

“It was more than that. You broke a promise. You said you would be there for me and the baby-”

“I-”

“You left!” Steve’s voice raises slightly, the sound of his tone startling his daughter. Morgan pulls away, no longer interested in nursing. She whimpers, the small sounds turning into loud wails. Steve regrets letting his emotions get the best of him, but he can’t help it. There are too many flooding through him right now.

Tony rushes over to help.

“Don’t,” Steve snaps. “I got it.”

“I can help. I’m here to help you. I promised,” Tony says.

“Yeah? Where was that promise before? You weren’t here when I needed you. You almost missed her birth-”

“I know. And I’m so sorry.”

Steve doesn’t acknowledge the apology, focusing instead on comforting his daughter. All of his attempts at calming her fail, and the cries she produces bring tears to his eyes. He was already failing.

The door is opening and one of the nurses pokes her head, smiling in sympathy at the sight that greets her. Steve is relieved when she comes over to assist.

“I can take her to the nursery so you can rest,” The nurse says.

A part of Steve doesn’t want to let her go, but he’s exhausted from both the labor and delivery. His body is demanding rest from the hardship it had to go through to bring his baby into the world. But his daughter needed him. She was always going to come first.

“It’s alright,” The nurse assures when she senses his hesitation, “I’ll bring her back when she’s calm and ready to eat.”

“Okay.” Steve nods, and he allows his daughter to be taken away. He feels empty now that he no longer has her in his arms.

For a moment he had forgotten that Tony was still in the room with him. His inner voice scolds him for not letting Tony help out, but Steve ignores it.

Their eyes meet and Steve’s gaze softens, a sad sigh escaping him. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Tony says, moving closer until he’s beside the bed. He’s careful when he takes a seat near Steve’s feet. “I screwed up. I should be the one apologizing.”

Steve throws his head back against the pillow, eyes squeezing shut when tears threaten to fall. “I do love you,” he says, his voice soft. He lifts his head to meet Tony’s eyes again. “And maybe I didn’t say it when you wanted-”

“I was stupid for thinking-”

“-but you didn’t have to leave. I called you, Tony, so many fucking times and you didn’t care. You acted like I meant nothing. And all because I didn’t give you what you wanted.”

“I know.” Tony reaches for Steve’s hand. “I know. I never should have ignored you, especially at a time like this, and I’m so so sorry. I was an idiot. I was upset. I know that’s not a good excuse but I didn’t know what to do. You know I’m not good at this sort of thing. I shut everyone out when it gets too much.”

“You don’t have to. We opened up to each other before. Why is it different now? Why did you have to threaten me with court! Not once did I ever threaten you. Not once! All I wanted was for you to be there like you said you would. Remember that?”

“Yes. Yes, Steve. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry for everything I put you through. I know you never asked for your life to be turned upside down like this. I should have done more and I screwed up. I broke every single promise I ever made to you and...and I’m sorry. Steve, please?”

Tears are rolling down Tony’s face now. He rarely lets anyone see this side of him. There’s a lot of things he keeps to himself. He was used to keeping everything bottled up. It was safer that way. Maybe it was time he opened up more.

“Steve, please? I’ll do anything. I can’t lose you again. I can’t. What can I do?”

Steve glances down at his lap, hiding the tears that have escaped. “I don’t know.”

“Steve, don’t. Please. I messed up and I’m sorry. I'm sorry I hurt you. I’d give anything to go back and fix what I did. I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, too. And I’m sorry for the things I did, but-”

“No. Steve, please. Please don’t. Let me make it up to you. I’m here to stay. I’m never ever leaving you again. I promise.”

“How do I know you’re going to keep this promise?”

“Just trust me. I know right now you can’t but let me make it up you you. Let me show you that I’m going to be here. If you’ll let me.”

Steve sighs. “Don’t...don’t ever leave again.”

“I won’t,” Tony assures, bringing Steve’s hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. “I’m never doing that again. I’m here. I’ll always be.”

“Just prove it.”

Tony nods and kisses Steve’s hand again. “I won’t break another promise. I won’t.”

There’s still some hesitation to believe those words. Trust between them had been broken. It was going to take a lot to gain that trust back.

Morgan is returned back to Steve just like the nurse assured she would. She’s calmer now and doesn’t put up a fight once she’s back in Steve’s arms. Tony hasn’t held her again, deciding to let her bond with Steve first.

Steve is calmer now, too. The tears in his eyes have dried up and a smile is on his face. He talks to Morgan sweetly, his voice soft and comforting to her. It’s the first voice she’s ever heard.

Tony can only watch from a distance, still unsure if Steve would allow him to come close. There was still some tension between them, and there was no telling how long it would remain. Hopefully not too long.

“Can you get everyone?” Steve asks. “I’m ready for them.”

“You sure?” Tony replies. “You need to take it easy.”

“I’m sure.”

Tony nods and leaves the room in search of Bucky. He’s not surprised to find him in the waiting room with Natasha. They were Steve’s closest friends, and it made sense they would be here to support him. Tony wishes he had been there for Steve first.

Bucky and Natasha are busy in a conversation when he approaches, and it’s not until they hear him do they snap their heads up. They both jump to their feet, their faces giving away how eager they were to hear about Steve.

“How is he?” Bucky asks first.

“He’s good. They both are,” Tony says, a small smile forming over his lips. “He wants to see you.”

“Thank God,” Natasha says. “We’ve been waiting forever.”

She moves first in the direction toward Steve’s room, only to stop when she realizes that no one else was following. She frowns.

“Are you boys coming or going to punch it out?”

“No punching,” Tony assures, and he turns toward Bucky. “Unless you still want to?”

“Do I have another reason to?” Bucky questions.

“I hope not.”

“I’m not cleaning up after your mess,” Natasha warns, then she’s leaving them alone.

Like always, it’s awkward when it’s just the two of them. Tony’s positive Bucky will finally throw that punch now. And this time he welcomes it. He deserved it.

“I’m not gonna punch you,” Bucky says first, his words surprising Tony. “Even though it’s tempting.”

“Trust me I wouldn’t even stop you. I screwed up and probably deserve that punch, but can I apologize first? I haven’t made things easy-”

Then Bucky surprises him again.

“It wasn’t just you. I’ve been a jerk.”

“Only because you never trusted me and Steve is your best friend. It makes sense.”

Bucky huffs out a laugh. “Still not a reason to be an asshole.”

“I know we got off on the wrong foot, but do you think we can start over? All Steve’s wanted was for us to be...decent with each other. We can do that, right?”

“I think so. But if you do anything stupid again, I won’t hesitate to punch you.”

“Deal.” Tony holds out a hand for Bucky to seal their agreement. He grunts when Bucky’s metal hand squeezes a little too tight. He takes it as a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Tony did most of the apologizing in this one, but Steve will too. He wasn't very great to Bucky (even if Bucky was a jerk sometimes) and he needs to apologize for the stuff he did to Tony. I swear this isn't me bashing anyone or choosing sides. I love both of them very much.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to this! I swear Stony is better each other in this one! Thank you for Ris for helping me with this chapter!

Having his friends by his side again lifts his spirits. They had been with him for hours, showering him with support and love. They were the greatest friends anyone could ask for, and Steve was lucky enough to have them. No, maybe blessed was a better word.

It had always been his friends.

From day one they had been there, ready to offer their support and aid him in this new and difficult chapter in his life. They didn’t need to stick around, especially when Steve wasn’t at his best, but that’s what friends do.

And now he was getting to share the most amazing experience with them.

It’s not surprising when Natasha holds Morgan first.

“Steve, she’s beautiful,” Natasha smiles, her eyes transfixed on Morgan’s sleeping face.

Steve hums in agreement, a tired smile appearing over his face. He’s fighting the exhaustion, wanting to spend just a few moments with his friends before they have to leave for the night.

Bucky is able to tell how tired he is, going straight to joking about his appearance. “You look like crap, pal.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh. “I did just have a baby.”

“Oh I know. I was there.”

Steve winces at the memory of the abuse he put his best friend through. It wasn’t just during his labor that he treated Bucky poorly. The past few months had been tough and he took it out on his friend.

Natasha is coming over to stand beside Bucky. “You want to hold her?”

Bucky tenses at the question, glancing at his best friend for permission.

“You can, Buck.”

Bucky is still hesitant, but he opens his arms and allows Natasha to pass him the newborn. Morgan stirs from being moved, releasing a tiny whimper in response. Bucky freezes, holding his breath as he waits for her to calm down. She opens her eyes for him.

“Hey,” Bucky whispers, a small smile forming on his lips. “Guess you’re finally here huh? Took you long enough,” he jokes.

“Maybe a little too long,” Steve says, wincing when he shifts into a new position. Tony rushes to help. “Thanks.”

“Do you need anything?” Tony asks and Steve shakes his head. Tony respects his answer, but lingers nearby just in case Steve does need him for something. He wasn’t leaving him again.

Bucky brings Morgan over to Steve when she whimpers again. “I think she wants you now.”

“I probably need to feed her again,” Steve says, holding out outstretched arms to take his daughter back.

“We’ll let you get some sleep,” Natasha says and she comes over to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiles up at her.

Bucky says his goodbyes next, promising to come by in the morning. With his friends gone, Steve gives all of his attention to his daughter. She’s quieting down now that she’s back in his arms, curling up against him.

“Do you need help with…” Tony trails off, making a lame gesture toward Steve’s chest.

“I think I got it,” Steve says.

And for the most part he does. He manages to hold her with one arm and use the other to lower his hospital gown to give his daughter access to his swollen chest. He leads her to his nipple, expecting her to latch on like she did before, but instead she’s fighting him, small cries leaving her pouty lips.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Steve soothes. “You’re okay.”

Morgan fights him again, turning her head when he tries again to get her to latch. Steve frowns, confused as to why she was refusing to eat. His vision blurs with tears at the realization that he must have done something wrong. He was upsetting her somehow.

Tony watches Steve struggle until he’s no longer able to stand it anymore. He comes over until he’s standing by Steve’s side. “Hey,” he says softly and Steve glances up at him, exposing his shiny and hurt eyes. “Let me help.”

Steve shakes his head. “I can do this.”

“I know you can, but I promised to be here and help.”

Tony doesn’t wait for Steve to respond and he moves closer, his eyes trained on Steve as he gingerly lowers himself down on the bed beside him. To his surprise, Steve shifts to allow him more room. He tries to hide himself from Tony’s eyes, but it’s nothing Tony hasn’t seen before and there was no reason for Steve to shy away.

“Don’t do that. You’re beautiful.”

Steve scoffs and tries to shield himself again. Morgan is still fussy, only growing more agitated when her access is nearly cut off because of the gown. Steve makes a small noise of frustration, finally giving in and allowing Tony to help.

Tony is careful when he does, stretching his fingers out and gently pulling back the gown, exposing Steve’s chest. Tony didn’t see any issues with Steve’s appearance, but it was clear Steve was still uncomfortable. His skin is flushed with pink, the color spreading across his chest and up to his face.

Morgan fights Tony, too. But he doesn’t give up, making sure he’s calm when he moves her into a better position. He honestly had no idea what he was doing, but he ends up doing something right because Morgan stops fussing and latches on, filling the room with her soft suckling.

“There you go,” Tony smiles, gently stroking the side of her face. He can feel eyes on him and when he glances up, he’s meeting blue ones.

“Thank you,” Steve says.

“I told you I was here to help. I’m never leaving you again.”

“I know. I’m sorry, Tony. I’m a difficult person and-”

“I think we both can be. The past few months have been…”

“Stressful?” Steve offers. At least, that’s how he felt. But at the same time, he experienced some of the best moments of his life during those months.

“Kind of,” Tony admits. “But I don’t regret them. I don’t regret you or her or anything else we’ve been through. Well, except me being an asshole and leaving.”

“I was an asshole, too. I’m sorry for everything. Maybe now we can start over?”

“I don’t want to start over. I want us to move forward. I've tried starting over before, way more times than I can count. I just...I just want us to work things out for a change instead of running away. I’ve done enough running from my mistakes.”

Steve smiles warmly at him and rests his head on his shoulder. Tony pulls him closer so that he can press a kiss to the top of his head. “I love you, Steve. So much.”

“I love you, too. Even if sometimes you drive me a little crazy.”

Tony chuckles. “I know. I’ll work on things okay?”

“No, don’t change. I never should’ve judged you. I guess I just didn’t understand because we’re so different. I was scared to tell you how I felt. And to be honest, I’m still a little scared.”

“Don’t be. Don’t worry about what anyone thinks or says. I love you and I’m not afraid to admit it.”

“It seemed like you did.”

Tony knows exactly what Steve is referring to. “I finished my statement...I was going to read it at the grand opening, but then I learned you were here and I left. I may have announced to the press that I was having a baby, so hopefully they don’t know we’re here.”

Steve can’t help the small laugh that escapes him. “You never did know when to shut up,” he teases. “But you finished it, huh?”

“Yeah. I’m gonna read it...soon. I guess I better reschedule that grand opening. But right now, I want to spend as much time with you and Morgan as I can.”

“We’re not going anywhere, Tony.”

“Neither am I.”

Steve glances up at him and smiles. “I know,” he says, then he’s stretching his neck to reach Tony’s lips, kissing him softly.

They fall into a comfortable silence, listening to the soft sounds Morgan makes while she eats. They laugh when she makes a noise of satisfaction. When it comes time to burping her, Tony offers to do it, wanting to be as hands on as he possibly can.

It’s not so bad. He lays her over his shoulder, gently patting her back to coax a burp out of her. It takes a few minutes, but then she’s releasing the built up air and some milk. It runs down Tony’s back, staining his suit jacket and he grimaces at the warmth.

Steve laughs. “I think she’s upset with you for almost missing her birth.”

Tony sighs and turns his head toward her. “I’m sorry. Is that what you want to hear?”

She’s handed back to Steve so that Tony can clean up. He’s not too worried about the jacket. It wasn’t like he had a shortage of them.

“That was gross,” he admits, rolling up his soiled jacket and placing it on a nearby chair. “But I guess it’s gonna happen again.”

“Yeah.” Steve chuckles. “It’s going to be messy and smelly.”

“Bring it on.”

Morgan is already drifting off to sleep. And by the looks of it, Steve was right behind her. Tony joins him on the bed, opening his arms so that he can take her.

“You should sleep,” Tony tells him. “I got her.”

“You sure? You haven’t slept either,” Steve points out.

“I didn’t just give birth. I got it.”

Steve gently passes Morgan to Tony, then he’s lying back and closing his eyes. They snap open when he feels the bed dip and Tony’s presence disappears. Tony had moved to the chair to give Steve more space.

“Go to sleep, Steve.”

And he does. He no longer fights the exhaustion, finally giving into it and letting his body get the rest it had been demanding. It’s not long before his breathing evens out and he’s snoring softly.

Tony holds Morgan close, gently stroking a finger along her face until her eyes are falling shut. “You’re so beautiful, baby girl. I’m sorry I almost missed you being born. I never would have forgiven myself if I missed it. I know I’m already screwing up, but I promise I’m never going to leave you or your papa. I love you both so much. You mean everything to me, and I promise that I’m always going to love you.”

Tony presses a kiss to his daughter’s head. “Daddy loves you, Maguna.”

* * *

Morgan and Steve are free to go home a couple of days later. He’s hesitant to leave the hospital and figure out how to be alone with her, but then he’s reminded that he wasn’t alone. He had his friends. He had Tony.

Steve is finishing up filling out the birth certificate and discharge paperwork while Tony works on getting Morgan dressed for her trip home. Bucky and Natasha had already stopped by to pick up any gifts that Steve received, and promised to check up on him and his new baby later. Tony had assured them that he’d take care of Steve, but with their protectiveness for their friend, Tony knew they would be paying them a visit anyway.

Morgan is wide awake while Tony dresses her. She settles her eyes on him, already familiar with his voice and scent. Tony had spent a good portion of the night with her, only handing her off to Steve whenever she needed to be fed. A bond between them was already created, and it would only grow stronger over time.

“I didn’t know you packed this,” Tony says, his words capturing Steve’s attention. Steve looks up from the form he’s filling out, smiling at the outfit Tony is holding.

“Yeah,” he says. “I thought it would be perfect for her to wear.”

“This is the one I got, right? When we first went shopping?”

Steve nods his head and turns back to signing the form. “I figured you would want her to wear it. She is daddy’s little princess, right?”

Tony smiles down at his daughter. “Yeah, she is. Right, sweetheart? You’re my little princess?” he coos. Morgan only yawns in response.

“You know we never really talked about living arrangements,” Steve reminds. It was a conversation they should’ve had months ago, not a few days after their daughter was born. Steve wasn’t surprised. Anything they did never made sense. And yet somehow it worked.

“Well, your place is all set up. Mine is still in the process. Maybe I stay with you for a few days and then we switch?” Tony sounds so unsure. He honestly has no idea what their plan was. He wishes they could move in together and make their situation simpler, but he doesn’t want to spring that idea on Steve yet.

“That could work. Just don’t get tired of us.”

“Trust me that won’t be an issue. I can’t cook for shit so don’t expect breakfast.”

Steve laughs. “I’ll deal with the cooking.”

“And I’ll deal with all the diapers. Just don’t spit up on me anymore,” Tony says, those last words strictly for his daughter.

“Oh you know she will.” Steve smiles and rises to his feet, stretching his arms over his head before crossing the room to join Tony. “Hi, baby girl.” He gently strokes one finger over her cheek, smiling wider when she turns toward his touch. “You do have my eyes. Well, the shape at least. I’m pretty sure they’ll be brown, though.”

“Darn. And here I was hoping for blue like yours.” Tony pouts.

“Can’t have everything, Stark.”

“I don’t want everything. Just you two.”

“Don’t worry. You have us.”

Tony smiles and leans over to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. Steve responds by pulling Tony in for a real kiss. Tony goes in for another, only to stop when Morgan begins to fuss.

“Looks like we’re already getting cockblocked,” Tony jokes.

“There’s always later.” Steve smirks, then he’s turning away to grab the rest of his belongings.

Tony has her dressed and strapped in the car seat, then they’re leaving the hospital.

* * *

Just like Tony had promised, he spends every waking moment with Steve and Morgan. It’s a struggle to care for her now that they were left to figure things out on their own, but they managed to survive the first night just fine.

Having a baby was an adjustment and overwhelming. Sometimes the stress was too much and they found themselves bickering over minor things. Steve had been worried that Tony would leave after one fight, but his promise remained unbroken and he stayed by Steve’s side. It was going to take some time to trust that Tony wouldn’t leave, but little by little, Steve was starting to trust him again.

Tony surprises him one night by asking if they could take their relationship to the next level. Officially becoming Tony’s boyfriend was something Steve didn’t even hesitate about accepting. It was all backwards; they had a baby first and grew a relationship from that. It didn’t make sense, but when did anything regarding them make sense?

It’s a week later when Tony is forced to travel back to California to announce the grand opening of his newest SI location. Steve still isn’t able to go since he had a newborn to care for and he no longer worked for the company. It crossed his mind a few times about returning once Morgan was old enough, but his time at SI was just another chapter in the book that was his life. He had a new chapter now.

Bucky is over to keep him company and to help out while Tony is away. Steve appreciates having his best friend around. He doesn’t know what he’d do without him.

In just a few minutes they would be tuning in along with the rest of the world to watch Tony’s live conference. Steve didn’t understand why it needed to be live, but wasn’t surprised when Tony broke the news to him. Tony was known for being excessive.

They’re both lounging on the couch with the tv turned on, waiting for the channel to begin broadcasting the announcement. Bucky has Morgan in his arms, talking softly to her while she peers up at him with curious eyes. Steve smiles at the scene. Bucky might look mean and tough on the outside, but he was the biggest softie Steve had ever met. He knew better than to say that in front of anyone, though. Bucky would deny it and punch Steve in the shoulder just to prove how wrong Steve was.

“You gonna stare at me all day?”

At first Steve believes the question is for his daughter, but when he snaps out of it, he finds Bucky staring in his direction, an amused grin on his face.

“Sorry,” Steve quickly apologizes. “Guess I zoned out there. Pregnancy brain.”

“You can’t use that excuse no more, pal. You ain’t pregnant.”

“Okay post-pregnancy brain. It’s a thing, Buck!”

Bucky chuckles. “I’m messin’ with you. I think you’re nervous about what your boyfriend is gonna say.”

Steve is flushing at those words. He never imagined having Tony as his boyfriend. It still made him giddy just thinking about it.

“Yeah, kinda,” he admits. “You know him.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“You sure you won’t punch him if he says something stupid?”

“Wait, are you giving me permission if he does?”

Steve smiles and shrugs. “Maybe.”

“She’s my witness.” Bucky points one metal finger at Morgan. She wraps her small hand around it, brows furrowing slightly in confusion at the strange feeling. Bucky laughs, the sound startling her and she whimpers, bottom lip jutting out and eyes widening.

Steve rushes to take her when she starts crying, gently laying her over his shoulder and rubbing her back to calm her. “Did uncle Bucky scare you? He’s a big meanie, huh?”

Bucky frowns. “I didn’t mean to! I just thought her face was funny.”

“Your face is funny,” Steve teases.

“Shut up,” Bucky mutters and rises to his feet. “I’m getting a drink. Want one?”

“I’m good.”

Bucky makes sure to kiss Morgan’s head while he passes by to get to the kitchen. She’s finally starting to relax now and Steve changes positions so that she’s lying in his arms. Tears are still running down her face and Steve kisses them away.

“You’re okay, sweetheart. I know you like to spit up on daddy, but maybe try it on uncle Bucky hmm?”

“That’s just rude,” Bucky says when he returns with his drink of choice. Steve frowns at the beverage. He was sure he had gotten rid of any alcohol from his house. It was too tempting. “It was in the back of the fridge,” Bucky explains when he catches the look on Steve’s face.

Steve rolls his eyes. “I hate that you still get to drink.”

“You can too. One isn’t gonna kill you, and I bet it will knock her out. No more sleepless nights.”

“You’re horrible.”

Bucky chuckles and cracks the can open, taking a sip before setting it down on the table. “So when does this big announcement start?”

“Soon. I bet he’s just preparing,” Steve replies.

“I’m gonna laugh my ass off if he proposes on national television.”

“Oh God,” Steve groans. “He would do that.”

“You’ll have to say yes then.”

“We’re not there yet. We’re taking things slow.”

Bucky snorts. “Yeah right. You two just had a baby. Doesn't sound slow to me.”

“Shut up. Says the guy who’s single.”

“Not anymore. I got Nat’s number.”

“Finally. She’s been trying to ask you out for months, Buck.”

“I know, I know. I finally paid attention. I was an idiot for waiting this long. She’s gorgeous and funny and smart and-”

“I think uncle Bucky is in love,” Steve says to his daughter. “You might have some cousins soon.”

He starts laughing when Bucky glares at him.

“Don’t curse me like that, Stevie.”

“You never know.”

“Nope.” Bucky shakes his head.

They fall into a comfortable silence, turning their attention back to the tv as they wait for the show to change. It reminds Steve of the times they would spend the afternoon doing nothing but drinking and watching movies. Things were different now that Steve had a baby, but their friendship was never going to change.

“Hey, Buck?” Steve is the first to break the silence and Bucky glances in his direction. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Bucky questions.

“Everything. For as long as I can remember, you’ve always had my back. When this all started, you were there, and you continued to be. I know I haven’t been the greatest friend and I’m so sorry for all the bullshit I put you through. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Bucky smiles warmly. “You would be just fine without me, Stevie. I owe you an apology, too. I overstepped. I know you can look after yourself, and I’m sorry for butting in when I shouldn’t have. I wasn't the greatest friend, either.”

“Then I guess we’re perfect for each other.”

“You’re damn right. Till the end of the line, right?”

Steve smiles. “Yeah. Till the end of the line.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to end this chapter with some Stucky bromance. They went through some crap, too. Now to write the next chapter and show Tony's announcement. It's long overdue!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Finally! I had no idea how to do this chapter, but I guess it came out okay. I swear I tried, guys! I hope you all enjoy it!

The suit he’s chosen for the occasion is new, along with the black tie to accompany it. He’s dressed sharp as usual and anyone would believe him to be full of confidence. But Tony wasn’t always as confident as everyone thought him to be. Right now was one of those instances. He was terrified.

He has a few minutes to gather himself before needing to walk on stage and make the biggest announcement of his life. He’s had to do this before. Getting up and talking to people was just another thing he was good at. He loved talking and getting the crowd riled up. But this wasn’t going to be like one of those times. There was no telling what kind of reaction he was going to get.

Tony’s not worried about what’s going to be said about him. He’s used to being in the spotlight and having people publicly share their opinion about him. It was nothing he couldn’t handle. No, it’s not himself he’s worried about. He worries about Steve and what this public announcement is going to do to him. Steve struggled enough with the press and the harassment brought on from past employees.

It’s crossed his mind to gather the names of everyone who had been harassing Steve and fire them, but that would put him in a tricky position. He’d get reprimanded for firing employees for harassment when he himself was probably guilty of the same crime. At least, it was in the eyes of everyone else.

What he and Steve did may have been consensual, but they crossed that professional line. Tony can’t for the life of him remember if he created a policy where he forbade romantic relationships among employees. It shouldn't matter anyway now that Steve no longer worked for the company, but Tony often wondered if Steve would come back. If he ever did, then Tony would definitely have to check in with Pepper about company policies. She knew the entire business like the back of her hand.

Maybe she should be CEO.

It had been an idea and he voiced it to her on many occasions. It was still up in the air and she had yet to fully consider taking on the role. He already made plans for her to run the new office in California, but now he’s wondering if she should just run everything else.

He had new priorities now.

Tony huffs and pulls on his tie. Just like before, it feels too tight around his neck. He blames his nerves.

“You have 90 seconds.” Pepper’s voice comes from somewhere behind him. Tony turns the exact moment she enters the room, doing his best to ignore the frown that appears over her face when she takes in the sight of him. She sighs softly and comes over, stretching her fingers out to adjust the tie. “Didn’t I just fix this?”

“You did, but I think it was a little tight. I guess I should’ve said something before you left but didn’t want to be rude,” Tony says. Pepper rolls her eyes and carefully ties and straightens the tie, only to stop when he reaches out to stop her.

“What?”

“Still too tight.”

Tony moves away from her and completely undos Pepper’s work, letting the tie hang loosely around his neck. With a sigh he plops down in the nearest chair, wishing he had a glass of scotch in his hand right about now, not a couple of cards he needs to read off from.

“I don’t think I can do this,” he admits, his fingers tightening their grip on the cards, creating creases along the sides. “I know I have to, but…”

“But?” Pepper pushes for a response. She doesn’t get one right away and she comes closer to gently take the cards away from Tony before they end up a crumbled mess. “But you’re scared,” she finishes for him.

“I wouldn’t say scared…”

“Tony, I know you. You’re scared about what they’re going to think about Steve and what will happen to him. It’s going to be okay.”

“Is it, though? Everyone is going to know that we fucked one time-sorry, I know you hate it when I say it like that but it’s true,” Tony says quickly when Pepper makes a sound of displeasure. He lets out a heavy sigh and leans back in the chair. “Fuck, I can’t do this. Just call it all off.”

“It’s too late for that. Your 90 seconds is up and everyone in that room is expecting Tony Stark to speak. If you don’t do it then it will only get worse,” Pepper says and she lays a hand over Tony’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine. Just stick to the cards.”

Tony can’t help the small grin that appears over his face. “Yeah. Guess I kinda blew it the last time, huh?”

Peppers nods and folds her arms over her chest. “You weren’t supposed to blurt out that you were having a baby.”

“Well, at least they know part of the story,” Tony says, and with a small sigh he rises to his feet. “How do I look?”

Pepper smiles and reaches out to smooth away some of the wrinkles that have formed on his suit and adjust the tie again. “Handsome. I know Steve would love to see you now.”

Just thinking about his boyfriend has Tony grinning. He still wasn’t used to having a significant other, let alone a baby with that person. Settling down had been the last thing on his mind. He was always too busy with his work and making sure his company continued to thrive. But now that he had Steve and Morgan, his work didn’t matter so much.

“Hey, Pep. I know we haven’t talked about it much but-”

“Save it for later, Tony. You need to go out there.”

“Okay. Just don’t get mad if I say something stupid.”

Pepper rolls her eyes and ushers for him to go. Not wanting to upset Pepper, Tony leaves the room with her behind him.

The stage is set up once again and the room is full. It seems like the crowd has grown this time around and Tony wonders if his slip up about his daughter’s birth has something to do with it. The flashing lights of the cameras are too much and he has to raise a hand over his face to shield his eyes. Have they always been so bright?

“You’re okay,” Pepper whispers to him. Having her around helps ease his anxiety.

Tony blows out a deep breath before he’s ascending up the small stairs and onto the stage. He stands in front of the podium and lays his cards down, rereading over the first few sentences before lifting his head to acknowledge the crowd.

He could do this.

“It’s been a while since I’ve stood here in front of you, and this time I’ll stick to the cards,” Tony begins and he glances down at the card in his hand. He lets out a deep breath when his belly tightens in knots again. “Originally my only purpose of getting on this stage was to reveal Stark Industries newest location. You’re standing in it right now and don’t need me rambling on about it. The truth is, there’s been speculations about me going around for some time now. What’s new, right? I wanted to stand here in front of you today and tell my side of the story.”

Tony pauses, moving onto the next card, only to find that he can’t read the next line. He suddenly hates what he’s written. He doesn’t need to go into details about his and Steve’s relationship. It was no one's business but their own.

He clears his throat and sets the cards down before continuing. “I met someone. And I know what you’re thinking. I’m not the type to settle down and have an actual relationship with someone, but I’ve changed. I give this person full credit for the changes I’ve made in my life. I don’t know what I’d do without him. We just had a baby, a little girl that I love more than anything. And because of her, I’ve decided to step down as CEO.”

The room erupts with gasps and murmurs. Somewhere beside him, Tony can hear Pepper joining in with the rest of the crowd.

“Yep. You heard it here first, folks. I’m passing down the torch. Miss Potts?” Tony waves Pepper over, smiling softly when her eyes widen in surprise. She’s going to kill him later, he’s sure of it. Pepper joins him on stage, doing her best to hide the confusion from her face. “Ladies and Gentlemen, meet the new CEO of Stark Industries: Pepper Potts.”

Tony starts the round of applause. Pepper forces a smile for the crowd, but he knows once they’re off stage and away from the cameras, she is going to hit him. He probably deserved it. He went off the cards again.

“Alright, that’s all I wanted to say. I’m not going to go into details because it’s really none of your business. I just ask that you respect me and my family’s privacy. Oh and one more thing,” Tony turns to face the camera that is broadcasting the whole thing. “Steve, honey, I love you and our daughter so much. I’ll see you later.” He blows a kiss to the camera to end his speech.

As soon as he’s done, the questions start being thrown at him. Some ask who Steve is and how they met, others ask how his baby is doing and what her name is.

“She’s doing good,” Tony answers the other questions about his daughter, deciding he’s talked enough about Steve. The last thing he wanted to do was say too much.

“No more questions,” Pepper steps in when the questions keep coming.

Tony gives a wave to the crowd before walking off the stage with Pepper right behind him. As soon as they’re behind closed doors, her expression changes and Tony waits for the yelling to start.

“Why did you do that! All you had to do was read the cards!” Pepper fumes.

“I did...for a while.” Tony sighs. “Come on, Pep, I had been wanting to make you CEO for a long time and now it’s the perfect time. I have Morgan now.”

“You could’ve warned me! I didn’t even get a chance to decide if I wanted it.”

“I know and I’m sorry for announcing it like this. But you’d be great taking over. You know this company better than I do. I wouldn’t have chosen you if I didn’t believe you’d be perfect for the job.”

Pepper sighs. “Tony, sometimes I want to punch you in the face.”

Tony smiles. “Go ahead. I’m sure you’re second on the list now. Bucky called dibs first.”

“You’re too much, Tony Stark.”

“I get that a lot, but you love me anyway.”

“Why do I feel like you blurted out my new job position just so you could get out of the speech and go home?”

“Is that what you think I did? Huh. Not a bad idea.”

Pepper rolls her eyes. “Just go! I guess it could’ve gone worse. I was worried you were going to propose to him.”

“Hmm…”

“Don’t you dare!” Pepper points a threatening finger in his direction. “Steve deserves better than that.”

“I know. Don’t worry. I have something else planned for him.”

“What are you planning now?”

Tony smirks. “You’ll find out eventually.”

* * *

It’s late when Tony gets back to New York. He finds the key Steve had given to him and unlocks the door, doing his best to keep quiet when he enters the house. The lamp is on the living room, giving Tony enough light to maneuver around the space without bumping into something and waking his sleeping boyfriend and daughter.

He checks on Morgan first, finding her fast asleep in her crib. He smiles at the sight of her and quietly steps into the room, making his way toward her. He leans down to gently kiss the top of her head. She stirs from the contact but doesn’t wake.

“Daddy missed you. Sweet dreams, Maguna.”

Tony gives her another kiss before leaving the room and heading toward the master. Steve is asleep just like Tony knew he would, and he’s careful when he sits down on the bed beside him. Steve does stir when Tony reaches out to stroke his face. Blue eyes are fluttering open and a tired smile appears over Steve’s face.

“Hey,” Steve greets, his voice rough and thick from sleep. “You’re home late.”

“Yeah.” Tony nods. “I had to do something after the conference.”

“It seemed like it went well. You didn’t say anything stupid. Well, about me anyway.”

“I could never say something stupid about you. Pepper was mad, but I think she’s okay with it now.”

Steve shifts into a sitting position, another smile spreading across his face. “I’m glad you’re home. We missed you.”

“Yeah? I couldn’t stop thinking about you two. I think I rushed through the speech. It was bad wasn’t it? It’s okay, be honest.”

“No. I was honestly afraid you were going to go into too much detail or propose.”

Tony chuckles. “Pep said the same thing. I wouldn’t do that. That moment is for us only.”

Steve smiles and ducks his head down to hide the blush on his face. They hadn’t talked about marriage yet, but it was clear by Tony’s words that he was planning on it.

“I do have a surprise for you,” Tony says and Steve snaps his head up, brows furrowing slightly. “Don’t worry. It’s not that bad.”

“Coming from you? It could be,” Steve teases.

“Don’t worry,” Tony assures and he reaches into the pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out a folded piece of paper. “Don’t freak out okay?” he says and holds it out for Steve to take.

Steve frowns as he accepts the paper. He knew Tony could be extreme and he can’t help but be cautious. Tony assures him again and Steve carefully opens the paper, revealing one of his sketches. It’s of the lake house he drew years ago. Steve snaps his head up, a look of confusion spreading across his face.

“Tony…”

“It’s our new home. It’s in the process of being built, but I wanted it to resemble the one you drew. I scheduled a meeting with the contractor for next week so you can give him some input. I want you to design it just like you imagined it.”

“Wow,” Steve breathes out. “I didn’t even know you remembered…”

“Of course. I know this place now has a lot of memories but I thought we could make new ones in our new home. The location has a nice lake and a lot of land for Morgan to play in when she’s older.”

Steve huffs out a small laugh as he pictures their daughter playing out somewhere quiet and peaceful. The city was nice, it was his home, but he wanted something different for her. He doesn’t even realize he’s started crying until wet drops are landing on the paper.

“Steve?” Tony’s voice is laced with concern. “Steve, I’m sorry if I overstepped-”

“No.” Steve quickly shakes his head and he glances up to meet Tony’s eyes. “I love it. Tony, you didn’t have to do this.”

“Of course I did. I want you and Morgan to be happy. I love you both so much.”

“I love you, too.” Steve pulls Tony in for a gentle kiss.

Tony smiles against Steve’s lips. It felt good to be home with him again, and he couldn’t wait until they were moved into their new home and starting their new life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all ready for the last chapter? They get the happy ending they deserve!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! Ahhh! It took me forever because I wanted to end it right, but endings can be so hard. Anyway, I hope you all like it!

It’s bittersweet leaving behind the only life he’s ever known. For as long as he could remember, following in his father’s footsteps and continuing the Stark legacy was his only purpose in life. His father worked hard to raise Stark Industries from the ground up, but Tony worked harder to get it to where it was now.

His company at one point in time meant everything to him. But that all changed once he became a father. His daughter was his everything. He remembers vividly all of the times he yearned for his father’s attention, only for Howard to ignore him and focus on his work. Tony didn’t want to be that type of father. His family came first.

The company was in good hands. There was no doubt in his mind that Pepper wouldn’t be able to handle her new position as CEO. Tony had made the company great over the years, but Pepper was going to make it better.

Tony lingers around the large office, reminiscing all of the old memories he’s had over the years. The space is already beginning to look different. Pepper has moved in most of her personal belongings and decorated the area to her liking. Tony runs a hand along the smooth surface of the desk. He can already picture her sitting behind it and doing a better job than he ever could. She was perfect for the role.

There’s still a part of him that is hesitant to leave this life behind. It’s all he really knows. But he’s reminded of the family he has now and that’s enough to squash any hesitancy. He can’t imagine a life without Steve and Morgan. Nothing in the world meant more to him than them.

“Tony?”

At the sound of his name, Tony is snapping his head up and connecting his eyes with Pepper. For a moment he had forgotten she was in the room with him.

“Yeah?”

“Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

Pepper can obviously see right through him, if the look of doubt that crosses her face is anything to go by. She gives up on the box she’s unpacking to come closer until she is standing beside him.

“Pep, I swear I’m-”

“I know,” Pepper smiles softly. “I think you’re freaking out a little bit.”

Tony sighs in defeat. “You know me so well.”

Pepper huffs out a small laugh, then her expression is turning serious. “I know you’re afraid to leave all of this behind.”

“A little. It’s all I’ve ever known. I don’t know if I can be anyone else.”

“Yes, you can. You’re a father now.”

A smile forms over Tony’s face at those words. The last thing he ever expected himself to become was a father. Having children and settling down had never been his style. It would be easy to blame his work and the little time he was given to do much of anything else, but that wasn’t the real reason why he chose to put off starting a family.

He never felt like he was good enough. There were days when he could barely take care of himself, so how could he possibly care for another human being? Then there was the fact that he struggled with expressing himself and opening up to others. Relationships required communication, no matter if they were romantic or not.

He was getting better. Steve had changed a lot of things in his life. The unexpected pregnancy had been one of the biggest bombs ever dropped on him, but now Tony was realizing that it was one of the greatest things to ever happen to him.

“You’re going to be fine,” Pepper assures. “You’re an amazing father, Tony. That little girl is lucky to have you.”

“Yeah. Gosh, Pep you should see how big she’s gotten. And when she smiles…” Tony trails off, smiling brightly at the thought of his daughter. Morgan was already two-months-old and getting bigger every day. She was absolutely perfect. She was his whole world.

“I’ll try and stop by to visit. Once I get all of this figured out. I still haven’t gotten over the bomb you dropped on me.”

“I’m sorry. I swear I was going to tell you about the promotion but...honestly, come on, you know me and my track record.”

“True. Guess I won’t have to worry about that now. I hope Steve can keep an eye on you.”

Tony chuckles. “He’s trying.”

“You better get out of here before he starts to worry,” Pepper says, shooing Tony away playfully.

“Kicking me out of my own- oh wait, this is your office now.”

“It is. Now get out, Tony. I have a lot of work to do and you have a family that’s missing you.”

Tony is the first one to initiate a hug. It was always Pepper giving the comforting embraces first, and it surprises her when he goes in for one this time. She welcomes it with a smile.

“Behave yourself, Tony. No more trouble okay?”

“You’re not still mad are you? I say this time it all worked out.”

Pepper huffs and pulls away, leaving her hands resting on his shoulders. “This one did,” she says with a smile. “Just take care of yourself okay?”

“You’re acting like we’re never going to see each other again. You’re still coming to the wedding right?”

“Oh you mean the wedding even Steve doesn’t know about?”

“He will. I’m just waiting for the right time.”

“You’re not going to announce it to the whole world, are you?” Pepper questions.

“No,” Tony says with a shake of his head. “Not this time. I think he wants us to be more private.”

“Ah. That explains the secluded house.”

Tony shrugs slightly. “Just trying to keep my man happy.”

Pepper smiles. “Then maybe you better go to him. The point of you stepping down was to be away from all of this.”

Tony nods and gives the room another glance around. There’s still some hesitancy about leaving this part of his life behind, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t excited about the next chapter. He had a wonderful partner and a beautiful daughter to share it all with.

His phone alerts him of a new message and Tony reaches into the pocket of his suit, retrieving the phone and smiling at the notification.

“It’s Steve, isn’t it?” Pepper asks with a knowing smile.

“Not exactly,” Tony replies and slips his phone back in his pocket. “It’s for him, though.”

“Tony, what are you planning?”

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll let you know how it works out.”

Pepper rolls her eyes playfully. “Get out of here, Tony. Go home.”

They share another hug, then Tony is leaving the tower. It’s like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders when he steps out the front doors and onto the street. There’s no pressure on him anymore. For once he doesn’t have to worry about the image of his company and the legacy he was supposed to continue. He could finally worry about himself and his life.

He was free.

* * *

It’s quiet and peaceful when Tony returns home. The lakehouse not only offered seclusion and privacy from unwanted guests, but the tranquility that came with it was another nice perk. There were still times when Tony missed the familiar ambiance only the city could give, and the way the city lit up came nightfall. But none of that compared to the soothing sounds of nature and star filled skies.

It had been an adjustment to transition from city life to this, but Tony wouldn’t even consider going back to the way things were. This was his home now.

The sight that greets him upon entering the home is one that never fails to put a smile on his face. Seeing his boyfriend and daughter brings him so much joy. He can’t picture living without them.

Steve is in the living room with Morgan in his arms. He’s talking sweetly to her, a bright smile on his face when Morgan coos in response. He glances up when he hears Tony coming, that smile somehow growing brighter.

“Hey,” Steve greets, adjusting Morgan before coming over to properly welcome Tony with a kiss. “You’re home kind of late,” he says once they break apart.

“Yeah. I was talking to Pepper and then I had to take care of something,” Tony explains. His gaze shifts to his daughter, a smile forming over his face when she peers up at him with her dark eyes. “Hi, Maguna. Daddy missed you.”

“She missed you, too.” Steve gently passes their daughter to Tony. “She had a meltdown earlier.”

“I’m here now.” Tony presses a kiss to Morgan’s head. “I’m not leaving anymore, sweetheart. You get to spend all day with daddy. Sound fun?”

“No more CEO job. What are you gonna do now?”

“This. I like being here with her and you. Unless you get sick of me and decide to go back-”

“No,” Steve says with a shake of his head. “I like this, too.”

“There’s always your comics.”

“Yeah.”

Steve’s dream of becoming a comic creator was still on hold. It was difficult to find the time to create them when he had a new baby to take care of. It was Tony who had finally pushed him into sending a few samples to some major companies in hopes of getting an opportunity. So far he hadn’t heard back.

Tony already knows what’s going through Steve’s head and he’s quick to jump in and offer reassurance. “Don’t worry about it. Someone will notice.”

“Yeah. So how did it go with Pepper?” Steve decides to change the subject.

“Good. She’s gonna be fine. I’m honestly relieved that I don’t have to go in on Monday morning. I can stay here and actually be a dad.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Steve smiles and leans in to kiss Tony on the cheek.

“You’ll get tired of me.”

“Maybe. I’ll still love you, though.”

“I hope so. Oh hey! Maybe we can go out sometime. Maybe this-”

The sound of Steve’s phone cuts through the conversation. Steve rushes over to the coffee table to retrieve it, brows knitting together in confusion at the unknown number that appears over the screen.

“I need to take this.”

Steve leaves the room to give himself some privacy. Tony waits until Steve’s out of earshot before taking Morgan over to her baby swing and gently strapping her inside. He situates himself down on the floor beside her, craning his neck toward the stairs, ears straining as he listens for any sign of his boyfriend returning. When he doesn’t, he directs his attention back to his daughter.

“You wanna know a secret, sweetheart?” Tony asks, digging into his pocket and pulling out a small, velvet box. He opens it to reveal the ring inside. “Do you think papa will like it?”

Morgan stares at the ring with curious eyes, little legs kicking out excitedly at the new item. Tony smiles at her reaction.

“Yeah, I thought so too. Don’t say anything okay? It’s a surprise. I’m thinking of a nice, romantic dinner. Sounds good, right? Gosh we haven’t been on a date in so long. Not that I’m blaming you or anything. No, I mean it. You’ve been great. It’s just papa and daddy need some alone time. You can hang out with your uncle Bucky and auntie Nat? Good? Good.”

The sound of a door from one of the upstairs rooms reaches Tony’s ears and he quickly slips the box back into his pocket. Steve rushes down the stairs, his face full of excitement.

“Who was it, honey?” Tony asks, doing his best to hide the smirk that tries to form on his face.

“That was Marvel. I guess I must’ve sent them some of my work and they really liked it. They want to meet with me and bring me on. I...I…”

“Honey, calm down,” Tony says and rises to his feet. “I think you’re freaking out just a little bit.”

“Y-yeah. I...Tony, this is huge!”

“I know.”

“I don’t even remember sending them anything.”

“Huh. Honestly, I was wondering what was taking them so long.” The words slip out before Tony can even think about stopping them. His eyes widen at the realization and the look that crosses Steve’s face.

“What does that mean?” Steve narrows his eyes.

“Um just…” Tony sighs in defeat when he can’t come up with a good explanation.

“Tony.” Steve’s warning tone is what has Tony confessing.

“Okay. I may have intervened.”

“Intervened how? What did you do?”

“I just showed them some of your stuff and then purchased the company. Nothing major.”

“You...you purchased the company! You bought me this job!”

“Not exactly. They’re interested because of you. Trust me I didn’t have to pull any strings.”

“Oh my God! So you’re my boss all over again? Jesus. Tony, every time I think you’re-”

“Hey, hey calm down. I’m not your boss.”

“It sounds like you are. You bought the company that wants to hire me!”

Tony sighs. “Let me explain.”

“Please do!” Steve exclaims, his frustration increasing.

“I’m not just the boss. You will be too.”

“What? How am I-”

Tony takes the box out of his pocket and gets down on one knee.

Steve gasps. “Tony…”

“I wanted to do this differently, but I guess the cat’s out of the bag. Steve, I know we’ve been through a lot and we didn’t exactly follow the rules when it came to falling in love, but I’m so happy with the way things turned out. I’m happy I met you; I’m happy we did things backwards and had a beautiful, little girl. Honey, you’ve made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise to love you and our daughter forever. I know I’ve made a lot of promises, but this one will never be broken. Steve, will you marry me?”

Steve smiles and nods his head. “Yes.”

Tony’s face lights up and he stands to slip the ring on Steve’s finger. He pulls Steve close, connecting their lips in a gentle kiss. They break apart and Tony brushes away the tears that have escaped Steve’s eyes.

“I love you so much,” Tony tells him.

“I love you, too.” Steve smiles.

“So...you’re not mad, right?”

“No. I guess I’m just confused. You left one company just to start another.”

“Actually, I was hoping you run this one. It’s more in your lane anyway, right?”

Steve huffs out a laugh and shakes his head. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do with you.”

“Marry me?” Tony retorts.

“I thought we already established that I was?”

“Just checking.”

Morgan coos softly from her swing, reminding her parents that she was still there and needing their attention. Tony smiles and takes her into his arms.

“We didn’t forget about you, Maguna,” Tony croons. “But remember the plan I was telling you about? Yeah, it fell through. Papa likes the ring...I think.”

“Papa loves the ring,” Steve says, glancing down at his finger.

Tony smiles. “I’m glad you like it and agreed to marry me. I know we don’t really make much sense and we did all of this backwards and...I’ll shut up now.

Steve chuckles softly. “I don’t care about that anymore. I love you.”

“I love you, too. And I swear I will always love you and Morgan. You both mean the world to me. I promise to love you forever.”

“Forever is a long time. Sounds like a big promise.”

“I’ll never break this one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this one is finished. I want to thank every single one of you for sticking it out with me. You don't know much it means to me. I love and appreciate every single comment and kudo. Thank you so much for reading this one! I have more Stony stuff in the works and will post those as soon as I can. Thank you again!


End file.
